silent music
by lady arcadia
Summary: Music is said to be voice of the soul. But what happens when you can't hear it? a story where a deaf Harry learns to love music again. AU non-magic read and review. HpGW. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Silent Music

Silent Music

Disclaimer: No (sob) none of these characters belong to me! (Wah!!)

Prologue:

Music is said to be voice of the soul. It absorbs human nature and reflects it in a starburst. It sparkles with love, flashes with anger, reverberates with sorrow and shimmers with hope. Music is such. It gives love and reflects it, repairing hearts, drying tears and reminding us to laugh.

But the question arises; who is more valuable? The musician or the listener? We get so wrapped up in this question that we forget that they are both identical halves of a whole. One can't survive without the other. Our music comes from us. It's there in our heart beat, our rhythmic breathing, in our very life force. But only if you listen.

Listen and not just hear.

Read on, you'll understand what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Music

Silent Music

Disclaimer: No (sob) none of these characters belong to me! (Wah!!)

Chapter 1

_The music stopped._

_There was no sound. Just a deep silence. Not even a ringing silence. Just an absolute vacuum of sound. It seemed some evil spirit had gathered all the music of the world and cast a spell of silence. It was frightening. The absolute lack of feeling was frightening him the most._

_Harry had never been so scared. He tried to call out to someone but couldn't. Maybe the spirit had stolen his voice as well. _

_Harry began to feel panic welling deep inside him. Not again! This couldn't be possible. He felt a movement behind him. He turned towards it, startled. In front of him he could see a classroom and a lot of chairs placed all over the room. Students dressed in black robes were sitting on those chairs. They all had musical instruments in their hands. They were all playing._

_It seemed like a grotesque silent parody of an orchestra. Still, Harry wanted to join them. He felt a deep longing inside him to play again. But just as he was about to open the door, he found that he couldn't. It was locked._

_Harry rattled the doorknob but couldn't make the door budge. A desperate sense of urgency filled him. He had to get into that classroom! He didn't know why! He just had to._

_He started banging on the door! Trying to break it but he couldn't. He just couldn't! The students inside the room were still playing. They also continued to ignore his presence. Harry banged against the door once more. He had a feeling that he would find music in the room. The silence threatened to close in on him._

_It swirled around him until he felt darkness close around him. He desperately tried to claw onto his consciousness but it eluded him, slipping away. And just before he was about to give into the dark, he heard the strains of a haunting melody. It wrapped around him and taunted him by its presence. Then it quickly withdrew and the dark closed over him._

Harry woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder. He tried to push it off and go back to sleep. It came back again, this time shaking him harder. He ignored it and turned over. He felt the hand leave him. He smiled in relief.

It came back again, pouring a jug of icy cold water over him. Harry woke up with a start, sputtering and furious with the interruption. He opened his bleary eyes and focused on the vague black shape in front of him. Uh oh, he thought.

His uncle Severus glared down at him, a dark scowl on his face. He pointed towards the bathroom. Harry looked down at his watch. Oh no! The first day of school and if he didn't rush he would be late. As it was, he only had 10 minutes to get ready. He jumped past his uncle and ran to the lavish bathroom. His bath was already drawn and he removed his pajamas and jumped into it. He brushed his teeth simultaneously and dried himself quickly with a fluffy towel. He then ran to his room and put on the clothes laid out for him. He took one look at his unruly hair and groaned. There was no time to wrestle with it now. His green eyes sparkled back at him through his new spectacles. People always said he looked like his dad, except for his green eyes. They were like his mum's. He grimaced at his reflection. His clothes were awful. They were so…preppy. His uncle bought him those clothes. Maybe that's how everyone dressed in this school. Yeah right! And maybe the moon was made of green cheese. Harry checked his watch.

Uh Oh! He had to run. He ran past his uncle, briefly tapping him on his shoulder before leaving. His uncle only nodded without looking up from his paper. Harry stuck out his tongue at him. Juvenile for a sixteen year old but what was he to do? He picked up his bag and dashed towards the expensive looking Mercedes Benz, flashing discreetly in the sunlight. The butler cum driver, Remus gave him a warm smile before opening the door for him. Harry grinned back.

Remus was the only soul in that wretched old mausoleum who he liked. Perhaps that was because he was the only who liked him back. His uncle had a dour disposition and he hated seeing Harry's face. At least that's what Harry felt. Although he had taken him in when his parents had died two years ago.

Harry felt a stab of grief when he thought about his parents. There had been a recording taking place when a fire broke out on the control panel. Harry had been recording his first album inside. He saw the explosion taking place in front of his eyes. He had seen his parents' faces transform from happiness to mute horror. Had seen his father try to cover his mother's body with his own in a last ditch effort to protect her. Harry had been staring at the whole thing surrounded by silence. He had tried braking down the door but found that he couldn't. He then broke the glass of the door with his violin. He had been running towards his parents. He then stopped when he saw that his parents were mainly unhurt. His mother had been smiling at him. Just then the switchboard began to fizzle again. His parents frantically motioned him away just as the switchboard exploded in their faces.

"Harry? Harry? You've reached school. Harry?" Remus said as he came to open the door. Harry stared at him uncomprehendingly, still dazed by his horrific recollections. Remus pointed towards his school.

Harry jerked himself out of his reverie. He stepped out of his car and for the first time really looked at his school. It was a lovely building in brown stone, covered with creepers and flowering vines. The grounds themselves were very lush, trees and flowering bushes were seen everywhere. They were teeming with students. There was an open gate which had a flowering arch above it. There was a sign saying, "Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Music and Fine Arts", written in a flowing hand.

He waved Remus away and then began to walk towards his school, his bag hitched on his shoulder. He was just about to entering the gate when he was given a strong push. Harry stumbled and nearly fell down.

He turned towards his assailant, startled into anger. He saw a short girl dressed completely in black. She had thick black eye makeup and silver rings on each of her fingers along with a lot of silver bracelets and a couple of piercing in her ears. She also had her nose pierced. Her curly brown hair was half tied back and the rest cascaded over her shoulders. She had a furious look in her amber brown eyes. Harry could only stare at her. She seemed as out of place as he did. He was distracted by his thoughts by her screaming.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU WERE NEARLY RUN OVER BY A CAR YOU MORON! BLOODY IDIOT!" she ranted.

"IT WAS NEARLY ON TOP OF YOU! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?" she continued.

"Yeah, Yeah I am" Harry said, upset that someone had discovered his shame.


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Music

Silent Music

Disclaimer: No (sob) none of these characters belong to me! (Wah!!)

Chapter 2

"Oh! I'm sorry! I never realized" she apologized and then continued curiously, "But then how did you understand what I was asking?"

"Well, I can read lips. I lost my hearing in an accident and after that had to go to a special school to learn sign language as well as read lips." Harry supplied, grinning.

The girl's sheer curiosity made Harry forget his own insecurities.

"Cool! And by the way, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. I've just transferred here. Are you new? And what's your name? Why aren't you saying anything?" Hermione asked rapidly.

Harry just stared at her before shaking his head once, as if clearing it and then said in an exaggerated tone, "I need you to speak S-l-o-w-l-y. I can't understand what you're saying otherwise. Now say it again once, this time slower." He grinned.

Hermione gave a self-deprecating laugh and then continued in a slower tone, "Sorry, I keep doing that! Let's start again, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm new here. What about you?"

"I'm new too. I just transferred here too. I'm Harry Potter." He replied.

"Harry Potter! Are your parents the famous Lily and James Potter?" Harry nodded.

Oh my God! I have all their albums! This is so cool! Wait a minute…didn't they passed away in an accident two years ago? Oh shit! I've done it again! I've got to stop putting my foot in my mouth! I really am very sorry to hear this."

Hermione replied, apologizing profusely.

"It's alright. Yeah, they were my parents. They died in the same accident where I lost my hearing. Switchboard explosion." Harry said by way of explanation.

"Anywaaaay," Hermione said, linking her arm through Harry's, dragging him behind her, "Let's go see our classes. I hope we're in the same class. I'm a painter. I hate modern art though! All those squiggly lines and no meaning! I read every book on Leonardo Da Vinci that I could get my hands on. Did you know he invented the scissors as well as the compass? Isn't that so cool? Harry? Harry? Are you listening to me? …Oops! I guess I put my foot in my mouth again, huh?" She said, looking at him sheepishly.

"It's alright! Actually, it's quite refreshing to have someone who doesn't tip-toe around me because of my hearing or rather lack of it. As for the answer to your previous question, I'm here to study music. Well, musical theory actually. Now come on or we'll be late." Harry replied.

On entering the school, Harry was impressed by its beautiful décor. Hermione of course went crazy running up to various paintings and almost falling to her knees in worship. Harry was attracted towards a set of photographs, behind the reception desk. There was a plaque above them saying, "In loving memory of…" And right in the centre, next to pictures of several unknown smiling faces, was a lovely picture of Harry's parents. They had just finished performing on stage and had huge smiles on their faces.

Harry was literally dazzled on coming face to face with such a strong reminder of his parents. He knew they had been famous and stuff, but to have their pictures exhibited in such a prestigious school made Harry's chest tighten with pride.

Just then he felt a hand tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to see a boy his age, with a bright carrot top of hair and warm brown eyes saying something to him. Harry just gave him a blank stare before he realized what the other guy was mouthing. "I need you to move, mate. You're standing on the strap of my bag." Harry looked down and saw that he was indeed standing on a bag strap. He quickly backed off and gave that guy an apologetic smile. "Sorry man didn't realize."

"Yeah I could see that. You were too busy staring at that photograph. By the way, I'm Ron Weasley. And you are…?"

"His name is Harry Potter. Buzz off Weasley! What you doing here anyway? I'm sure all the opening for the job of the janitor has already been filled. Maybe you could try out for the guard? Oh wait! That might be too expensive for you? Who bought your clothes for you? The bag lady?" A cold clear voice could be heard from across the room. Of course Harry couldn't hear him but he had been startled by the look of growing anger on Ron's face. He turned around to see a tall boy with light blonde hair and cold grey eyes come towards them.

He stopped directly in front of Harry. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts. You're new here so you don't know how the system works. It's better if you choose your friends wisely." He said, in cold concise tones.

Harry looked at him and then down at his proffered hand, ignoring it. "I think I already have." Saying this he and Ron and walked away, leaving Draco and his followers behind, seething in fury.


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Music

Silent Music

Disclaimer: No (sob) none of these characters belong to me! (Wah!!)

Chapter 3

"Jeez! Who was that prat? Anyway Harry, both of us are in the same homeroom. And guess what it's named? I'll give you one hint, he's my favorite artist!!" Hermione said as she bounced up to him, her bangles jangling. She turned towards Ron without pausing for a breath, "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron replied.

Hermione just gave him a cold look saying, "Pleasure. Oh, by the way, you've got some dirt on your nose."

Ron turned towards Harry and gave him a look saying, what's wrong with her? Harry just shrugged. They followed Hermione as she led them to the school notice board. "Hey, we're all in the same homeroom!" Ron said, giving Harry a grin. Hermione just rolled her eyes and replied," Joy"

Unfortunately, when Ron and Hermione were saying this, they had been facing the school notice board. So Harry couldn't understand what they were talking about. When Ron turned towards him, waiting for his comment, Harry just gave him a blank look.

He felt that familiar jolt of frustration pass through him again. Ron waited for a few more moments, Harry growing progressively more embarrassed. Hermione finished writing down her timetable and glanced up, she saw Ron staring at Harry in a puzzled way and Harry looking really embarrassed. She understood what had happened at once and nudged Ron hard in the stomach, "You idiot! He can't hear you. You have to face him while talking to him, so that he could understand what you're saying!"

Ron looked at Harry, understanding dawning on him. He felt like such a fool. He looked at Harry and then very slowly signed the words, I am sorry, towards him. Harry signed back it's alright. He felt his embarrassment slip away.

Hermione just stood there looking at them amazed.

"Where did you learn how to sign?" Harry asked Ron. "Well my younger sister, Ginny, was born deaf. So to communicate with her, all of us learnt how to sign. She's signed up to be dancer here. I play the drums." Ron replied.

"Violin. I used to play the violin" Harry said, his voice filled with regrets.

Ron gave him a curious look and Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs again. "O-k! Now that everything is cleared up, I think we should get inside the homeroom now. The Da Vinci room" Hermione said dreamily.

The bell rang just then and all the students rushed inside their classes. Harry, Ron and Hermione took the seats next to the window. Hermione was busily arguing with Ron about something. Harry was too busy looking around him to follow their conversation. His parents had studied in this very school. It had been their last wish for Harry to come here.

Harry remembered how against the idea he had been when he heard about it in their will. He had lost his entire world in those past few days. And the one thing that had mattered the most to him in his whole life, his music. The great love he had had for it changed overnight into hate as he started blaming it for killing his parents. Started blaming himself for his parents being killed.

"Harry! Harry!" he felt someone shaking him, hard. He snapped out of his reverie and looked around him to see the entire class staring at him.

There was a dark haired man standing right in front of his desk. His black eyes were icy cold as he looked down at Harry with a sneer on his face. He was close enough for Harry to read his lips and anyway, by his body language, Harry could sense that this man was about to say something unpleasant.

"Everybody, you will be pleased to know that there is a celebrity in our class" he said, slurring the word 'celebrity'.

All the other students turned to stare at Harry. He could see everyone nudging at each other and the almost comical look of awe on their faces when they realized who he was.

"You will be taking special care of him" The awful man said. Harry braced himself, a part of him still not believing that this man would expose his shame.

The man gave Harry one last cruel glance before continuing, "Because Mr. Potter... Is deaf!"


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Music

Silent Music

Disclaimer: No (sob) none of these characters belong to me! (Wah!!)

Chapter 4

Silence. Even though he couldn't hear it, Harry could feel it in his bones. Like the way he could feel everyone's eyes on him, even though his eyes were downcast in shame. He could feel his face burning up. Suddenly he felt Ron nudge him. He looked up to see Ron wink at him and then point towards Hermione. She was jumping up and down in her seat and madly pointing at Professor Riddle. The Professor was sending murderous looks towards her although he was suspiciously looking around himself too.

To Harry's relief, the entire class was standing on their chairs, with expressions of horror on their faces. Ron turned towards Harry and mouthed, "She's screaming something about a giant spider landing on the Professor's shoulder. She's doing such a good job of acting that even the professor is convinced that a giant spider was out to get him"

Just then a fat girl fainted, pointing at a small little spider that had dared to climb her desk. The poor chap the girl had fallen on was himself knocked to the ground. Ron himself jumped onto a chair and started pointing towards some other fictitious spider. All hell broke loose.

The entire class was running madly about. The Professor was flapping his hands madly about in a futile bid to achieve order. He finally noticed the unconscious girl and with a grimace of pure disgust on his face, ordered two more boys to help carry her to the medical wing. The poor things went staggering under her enormous weight.

Harry and Ron both started laughing so hard, they had to clutch each other to prevent themselves from collapsing. It seemed Hermione had gotten over her hysterical fit and was walking calmly towards the boys. When she tried to give them a hand up, they pulled her down, which led to another fit of laughter. Harry grinned at the both of them, "Thanks so much you guys."

Hermione responded with one of her brow arched, "I don't know what you're talking about. There really had been a giant spider on his shoulder."

"With huge red eyes and monstrous fangs?" Ron asked, his face a picture of innocence.

Hermione stared at him sternly before breaking down into a grin, "Well it was the only dramatic thing I could think of that moment!"

"Let's just hope it doesn't prove to be too 'dramatic' for poor Hannah Abbot." Harry said, talking about the girl who had fainted earlier.

"What about Seamus? 'Poor' Hannah fell on him! I think he's the one we should all feel sorry for." Ron replied, mischief in his eyes.

"Alright the both of you! The bell had rung and we have to go for our first class. Harry and Ron I think you've got musical theory right now. I have to go for art history. I guess I'll be seeing you guys now only in the intermission. Now hurry! Go before you get late!" she said, already dashing off with her bag.

Ron looked at Harry with a startled look in his eyes, "Blimey Harry! She's really scary!"

Harry just shook his head and told him, "You'll get used to it"

They walked off in the direction of their classes and only succeeded in losing themselves in the utter maze of staircases. The end result was that by the time they finally found their class room, they were more than 10 minutes late.

The only seats left were right in front of the teacher's desk. Harry groaned when he saw that Malfoy was also in his class. Malfoy looked upto sneer at him, as he and Ron rushed past to occupy the seats. Luckily, there teacher was nowhere in sight.

Just as they were about to breathe a sigh of relief, Harry felt a presence behind him. Ron and he did a quick about turn. A dark green robe met their eyes. As their gaze traveled upwards, dread started collecting in Harry's heart. Their gaze stopped as they met with a pair of cat-like eyes.

"I'm glad to see you've finally joint us, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. What caused the delay?" the woman said, her cat-like eyes flashing behind her spectacles.

"We got lost professor." Both Ron and Harry stuttered.

"Then I suggest both you and Mr. Potter familiar yourself with the pathways, or draw yourself a map. Now sit, before I make you stay back after school to clean the hallways." She said sternly, sweeping past them to get to her desk.

"Nasty old cat!" Ron muttered.

"I heard that Mr. Weasley" she said. "My mannerisms are not the only thing cat-like. And unless you have another eight lives to count on, I suggest, you keep your comments to yourself." She said a ghost of a smile on her lips. She straightened and sent the room a sweeping glance, "Now let's begin."


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Music

Silent Music

Disclaimer: No (sob) none of these characters belong to me! (Wah!!)

Chapter 6

"Your uncle!" Hermione sputtered, showering Harry with little pieces of her blueberry cheesecake. She mumbled a sorry when Ron passed Harry a napkin, before jumping up again, "No way! That's so so…" "Weird?" Ron supplied.

"Well actually had it been anyone else I would have said cool but nah, I guess you're right. It must be pretty weird!"

Ron looked at her as id she'd grown horns, "Hermione please! In no circumstance can it ever be cool to have a relative as your...teacher" He said, shuddering. The bell rang then, signaling the end of the break. The students hurriedly departed for their classes.

"Guess we've got Piano classes now. Come on Harry, you don't want to be late for your 'uncle's' class!" Ron said, he couldn't resist that one last dig. Harry just shook his head and followed him. They entered just in time for class. They quickly managed to get seats somewhere in the middle. Snape swept in just as the bell rang. "Harry Potter! You will sit on the front desk. Right next to Mr. Malfoy over here. Hurry up! We all don't have the time to be waiting on you hand and foot." He sneered.

Harry got up reluctantly and walked over to sit in the front. Snape gave him one last look before he turned his attention towards the class, "You have already been welcomed by the Headmaster, so I don't think there is any need for me to do the same. Now listen very carefully to what I tell you. The piano is a beautiful instrument. Almost every great magician has found his fame because of his piano playing skills. Piano playing is not everyone's cup of tea. However I expect all of you to know at least the basics of piano playing. If you work hard, harder than you ever have in your life, I will make you the best piano player you can be. But if I find you slacking off or fooling around, you can say goodbye to your dream of becoming a pianist. Understand this, I do not tolerate fools! I hope I have made myself clear?"

The class nodded, subdued.

"Very well. We'll begin by doing some limber up exercises. Longbottom! I see you're still as flexible as a plank of wood!" Poor Neville Longbottom went as red as a tomato as the rest of the class laughed.

Harry was doing his best trying to remember those early piano lessons he had taken. He was scared that the professor would come up to him and ridicule him. Harry's biggest fear was that he would say something insulting about him behind his back. To Harry, it appeared he was cruel enough to do so.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't say anything to Harry. However, he had a few choice things to say about Ron's performance. Harry had thought that he would have felt a sense of frustration when he would play an instrument again. However, this time, there was nothing. No great spurt of emotion. Harry acknowledged the fact that this pleasant numbness was actually because he had never been too fond of the piano, though he could play it well enough. It was the violin that had monopoly of his heart. And now his hatred.

Harry felt another tap on his shoulder. He let out a rueful prayer thanking God that he wasn't one of those people who couldn't stand any human contact. Because everyone had suddenly added tapping him on the shoulder to their favorite hobbies. He looked up to face the person who had tapped him.

His Professor gave him a note. The entire class was looking on curiously. Harry opened the note, his heart race increasing when he realized it was an invitation from the Headmaster. Apparently, Harry had been requested to come to his office to 'talk'. Well that was pleasant.

Harry got up and collected his things. He was passing through the corridors when he saw an empty class room. Except that someone was dancing there. Harry halted in his tracks. There was a young girl, around his age.

She was spinning gracefully. She then paused only to extend her right leg and then spin again. Harry stood there fascinated, as this girl dipped and then rose up on her toes, her arms forming a beautiful arc. Her red hair was tied up loosely on a knot with few strands slipping out. They glistened in contrast to her black leotard. Her legs were encased in black tights with delicate pink Pointe shoes on her feet.

Harry would have continued to stand there, staring had it not been a hand that grasped him on his shoulder. Oh heck! Not again! His shoulders were getting sore from people tapping and grasping them all day. He turned to face the latest grasper.

Professor Riddle's sneering face came into view. "Bunking class already Mr. Potter? Come along to the Headmaster's Office."

"But sir!" Harry began to protest.

"Shut up Mr. Potter and follow me" His voice brooked no argument. Harry followed him, wondering what was going to happen now.

They reached the ornate office. Professor Riddle bent down to whisper the password in the gargoyle's face. "Lemon Drops"

The Elaborate doors swung open.

Harry had no time to be stunned because Professor Riddle swept in pulling Harry behind him.

The Headmaster was sitting behind a huge brown desk which was covered with various interesting knick-knacks like beautiful compasses and telescopes. A lovely golden solar system was hanging in one corner. There was a Golden Bird stand near the Headmaster's desk where a beautiful white Macaw was sitting. Harry attention was drawn to the Headmaster as he said,

"Ah! Mr. Potter so glad you can join us! Thank you for bringing him here Mr. Riddle. You may leave now." His eyes sparkled at the way, Riddle's face became mottled with fury. "Yes Headmaster. As you wish" he replied stiffly.

He swept past Harry, almost slamming the door behind him.

The Professor looked at Harry, his gaze intent.

"Lemon drop Mr. Potter?"


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Music

Silent Music

Disclaimer: No (sob) none of these characters belong to me! (Wah!!)

Chapter 7

"N-No thank you Headmaster" Harry stuttered, utterly stunned by such an inane question. He was even more stunned when the Headmaster popped one in his mouth, and leaned back in his chair with an expression of utter bliss.

"I hope you don't mind. There are few things in this world that I love as much as a good lemon drop. Now," he said, his mood becoming sober, "I hope you are settling down well in our school. I assume you have had no problems regarding your lessons or your professors, although Professor Riddle might disagree" his blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You must be wondering why we have accepted in you in our school to study music, despite your disability. The truth of the matter is that at Hogwarts we have never discriminated against people because of their disabilities. Personally, I have always believed that the fine arts such as music, art or even dancing come first from the soul and then from the body. My dear boy, I have hopes that someday you will return to playing your violin." He held up a silencing hand as Harry opened his mouth to violently protest, "Harry, I have known you since you were a little boy and your parents were my finest students. It is impossible to express how deeply I feel their loss. They sent you here because they had a vision and I will do my best to guide you along the path. What is left is for you to be brave in your heart because your biggest disability is not your deafness but your fear" he said almost sternly before continuing gently, "And I know you can conquer the odds. Remember my boy; hearing is not as important as listening. Listen with your heart, not your ears." He concluded cryptically.

Harry understood that he was being dismissed and he bowed slightly to the Professor before leaving the room, his thoughts a confused mess.

In face he had been so caught up in thinking not only about what the headmaster said but also about the girl who had danced so beautifully that he failed to notice the foot lying in wait to trip him. His ankle got hooked and he fell down on his face in the middle of the entrance hall. Everyone turned to stare at him, some trying to disguise their laughter by covering their mouths and some of them laughing openly.

Harry was hauled up by a pair of pale hands, "Oh how the mighty have fallen! You blind as well as deaf, Potter?" Draco Malfoy's cold face sneered at him.

"Well at least he's not stupid and cruel as you!" A voice rang across the entrance hall. Harry took the opportunity to shove Malfoy off him. He didn't see Hermione and Ron storming across the Entrance Hall, both of them ready to tear a piece out of Malfoy. Harry had only seen the tightening of Malfoy's face and the anger flooding his pale eyes.

"Aww! Potter your little girlfriend sure seems to be worried about you. Where did you find her? Behind a dump?" Malfoy said, raking his eyes in disgust over Hermione's petite form as she and Ron came and stood right in front of Harry.

Ron had to physically restrain Harry from landing a punch on Malfoy's elegant nose. Hermione could handle herself.

"Forget where he found me! I'd like to know where your parents picked you up from. Lemme guess, a trash can? Oh no! Wait! That's too nice a place too find bigoted trash like you! All the rats must have kicked you out for being so disgusting!" she said, her clear voice ringing across the hall.

"Why you-!" He began threateningly, only to shut up as Harry and Ron advanced, their fists drawn. Draco's cronies had drawn their fists too.

Also, a few teachers had entered the hall, curious about the growing crowd.

Draco backed off, motioning his cronies to move off too. Meanwhile, Hermione had bent down to pick up Harry' books which had been scattered across the floor when he had fallen. She stood up with a satisfied expression on her face. Harry and Ron gave her curious glances but she just smirked.

The dismissal bell rang just then, the students milling away now that the show was over. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the entrance. Ron and Hermione followed him. Draco had given them one last glare before he too turned to exit the hall.

Hermione just looked down at her watch and began a mental countdown, 3, 2, 1- BAM! The entire floor shook. Everyone turned towards the centre of the Hall, to find Draco sprawled in a very undignified fashion across the floor. When he tried to get up, he just fell flat on his face again. All the students were laughing hysterically.

Harry and Ron turned on Hermione who wore a very angelic expression on her face. "He really should learn to not leave his shoelaces open. He can trip really badly." She winked and walked off without sparing another glance for Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Silent Music

Silent Music

Disclaimer: No (sob) none of these characters belong to me! (Wah!!)

Chapter 8

Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed so hard, they nearly fell to the floor. Harry couldn't remember being laughing so much since his accident. Ron gave Harry a hand and both of them followed Hermione out of the doors.

They didn't see a pair of cold grey eyes staring at them. The funny thing was, for a moment there was a deep envy and a touch of admiration in those eyes. But only for a moment because they soon became barren again.

Meanwhile, Harry had spotted Remus across the parking lot. Hermione and Ron's eyes nearly popped out when they saw his ride. They became awkward and told Harry that they would catch the bus. It took a moment for Harry to understand. He told Remus that he would take the bus too. Hermione and Ron grinned at him. Remus just nodded and told Harry he would inform his uncle. Then he winked at him and gave him a big hug and told him to enjoy him self.

They caught the school bus just as it was leaving. The bus driver grumbled but let them in anyway. Harry and Ron just shook their heads when Hermione ran to occupy the last seat. They followed her and Harry sat right next to the window.

He loved the feel of the wind on his face. He allowed his mind to wander. He began to think of the girl with the red hair. He had never seen anyone dance so beautifully. He wondered if he would ever see her again. Maybe if he found her, he could ask her to the Halloween Ball. Yeah right! As if a beautiful girl like her would go to the Halloween ball with a cripple like him, he thought. Harry felt that familiar blanket of frustration and despair settling over him. He made a determined effort to shake them off. He didn't want to ruin the wonderful day he had. He turned towards his friends, who were involved in a heated argument. The tension between Hermione and Ron had long since faded. Harry was glad to see them getting along. Hermione suddenly turned towards him and said, "Harry! Do you want to go for coffee or do you want to go back home?"

Harry was stunned. Ever since he had come to live in his uncle's house, no one had ever taken him out anywhere. Truthfully, Harry had never felt like going either because he was so ashamed of his deafness. Right now, he was in a dilemma; he wondered whether to go with his friends and risk the wrath of his uncle or to go home straight and return to that sterile home. The choice was actually no choice at all. "Where are we waiting for? Let's go!" Harry grinned.

They got off the bus and went to Harrods. They spent a good time there going over all the floors, having a snack in the food hall with Hermione dragging them to all the shops.

Finally they just flopped in the coffee shop. "Guys that was the best time ever!" Harry said, happily slurping on his coffee.

"Yeah! It was so nice- I mean awesome man!" Ron hastily tried to act more manly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him "It was cool. But I'm thinking about the Halloween Ball! I mean what would I wear? It's only a month away, I better think fast!" she said, frowning thoughtfully.

Ron just groaned and Harry was about to say something when his he glanced at his watch. "Oh shit! I have to be home in like five minutes!" he said, slurping down his coffee and dumping the glass on the table. They had already paid for their drinks and Hermione had finished hers anyway. They both waited for Ron to finish. Hermione finally became so impatient that she snatched Ron's glass and finished it. "Now can we go? Hurry!" Ron just looked too scared to disagree. Harry was growing more agitated by the second. His uncle was so going to kill him.

They grabbed a taxi and went to Harry's home first. Harry hadn't expected Ron and Hermione to go with him but when he was about to protest, they just glared at him. "We brought you here and now we're going to take you home." Hermione said firmly and Ron just nodded in agreement.

They raced to Harry's home and dropped Harry at his door. Hermione quickly hugged him while Ron rang their doorbell. Remus opened the door, a worried expression on his face. His friends left then politely refusing Remus' offer of refreshment. Harry tried to quietly go past his uncle's study. His heart was racing with dread. He was so happy to see the light in the study was off that he didn't see the dark shape in front of him before it was too late. He walked headfirst into his uncle. He looked up slowly, dread growing in his heart.

His uncle's scowling face looked down at him.

"Going somewhere?"

author's note : Please write reviews!! pretty please with sugar icing on the top! (author blinks eyelashes prettily)


	9. Chapter 9

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

Harry couldn't say anything. He stood there frozen, his mind blank. "Are you mute as well, Potter?" Snape asked cruelly.

Harry shook his head silently, unable to utter a word. "WELL THEN SAY SOMETHING!" his voice whipped across the room.

Harry felt anger burning inside him, a deep rage that he hadn't expressed since his accident. It made him feel reckless and he shrugged off the impeding scolding with a mental shrug. He was going to get killed anyway, why not get killed with a little style? He thought, some of his old spirit returning.

"Stop screaming 'Uncle'!" he began derisively, completely fed up, "I can't hear you anyway! Boy! If I wasn't deaf already I would be by now! And yes I was going somewhere, to my room actually. Explanation enough?" Harry just stormed past his stunned uncle who couldn't believe that his mouse of a ward could actually out snark him.

Harry made it all the way to his room before his uncle snapped out of his trance. Luckily, Harry had locked the door and after a lot of banging on the door and presumably screaming, his uncle left. Ten minutes later, Harry got a note saying he wouldn't get dinner if he didn't open the door.

Harry didn't.

He took out the grilled chicken sandwiches Hermione had stuffed in his hand, expecting this situation. Harry opened his bag and took out a bottle of coke and happily finished his meal. He thought about his day as was lying in his bed. He had been really nervous in the beginning but all that had changed when he met his friends. Ron was cool, he decided with a grin and Hermione…well she was Hermione! Her gothic looks didn't go with her personality though. He would ask her someday or most probably she would tell him anyway.

Malfoy and Professor Riddle just fell into the Ahole category. The Headmaster was unique, that was the best Harry could come up with. But who was the dancing girl?

Every time he thought about that girl, his curiosity kept increasing. He hoped he would see her again. He leaned over the bed to take out some pictures he had kept in the drawer.

His parents had seemed so happy, he thought flipping through the pictures. So many of them had Harry in them too, his parents hugging him, his uncle Sirius throwing him up in the air when he was a baby. He missed his uncle a lot too. He had heard rumors that his uncle was in jail supposedly for killing his parents. Harry knew that wasn't true!

He knew his uncle too well. Then why was he kept in the dark? A doubt niggled at his mind. He was always left in the dark! He felt that familiar anger rising inside him! He hated his life! He hated everything!

In a fit of anger, he threw the pictures off the bed. They floated down like ghosts. The smiles taunted him. He ignored them and turned on his side and tried desperately to sleep. The darkness rushed towards him and he grimly gave into it.

He was so deeply asleep that he didn't notice the balcony doors slam shut because of the storm outside. Nor did he see the key gently turning in the lock and his uncle walk in. He glanced over the room, satisfied to see the boy had eaten when he saw the grilled sandwich crumbs. He shut the balcony doors. He saw the pictures on the floor. He picked them up and placed them carefully on the bedside table.

He gently laid a hand on Harry's hair and then turned to leave when the top most picture caught his attention. It was a picture of James and Lily hugging. A spasm of pain crept across Snape's face as he ran his fingers down Lily's face. The face he had loved so much and still would. He then placed the picture gently on the table and turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

The tear that had fallen on the photograph would dry before Harry woke up but for the present it lay there, gleaming gently on Lily and James' wedding picture.

Author's note: I think I need a hanky! And reviews!! Waiting!

P.S- Here's a big thank you to all the people who reviewed! I cannot tell you how much it means to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

"Well Harry, have you got a date yet? You do realize the Halloween Ball is only a week away!" Hermione looked at him agitatedly. Harry, Ron and she were sitting on a table near the window during lunch time. Ron and Hermione had been having a steady discussion about the dance. Harry just ignored them and was looking outside. He loved Hogwarts he thought, as his gaze roamed over the grounds. So many days had past, he had been in the school for nearly a month and he had never seen that red-haired girl again.

Well, Harry thought, if he wanted to ask her to the dance he better ask fast. Hermione was busy nagging him about a date. He finally decided to tell her about the dancing girl, perhaps she would know her. If nothing else at least she would get off his back about it.

He caught her just before she pinched his arm. "Yes, I realize that the dance is only a week away and no I don't have this date. I was wondering if you knew this girl…" Harry trailed off, something outside the window catching his eye.

He ignored Hermione who had leaned forward, her ears pricking up at the mention of a mysterious girl.

Outside the window, Harry saw a lovely red haired girl walk up to a group of chattering boys. It was his dancing girl! Harry thought, happiness flooding threw him.

A tall blonde boy detached himself from the group. He caught her in his arms and kissed her, leaving an arm hanging on her shoulder. Harry felt his heart slowly breaking all over again. Oh Great! The one girl he had liked turned out to be Malfoy's girlfriend.

He quickly turned away from the window, hoping to avoid Hermione's questions if she found out. He mentally cursed, wondering why he had ever thought anything would work out for him. He turned to talk to Hermione, who was watching him avidly, her darkly made up eyes not blinking at all. "What girl Harry?" she pounced. Harry just shrugged it off saying, "Never mind." He said firmly, his tone of voice inviting no further questions.

"Lets' go" He said and picked up his bag to leave. Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances but followed him anyway. If Harry had stayed a little longer, he would have seen the uncomfortable look on the red-haired girl's face.

There were just walking to their respective theory classrooms when Ron paused in front of a notice board. "Oy! Soccer team tryouts after school!" He said, his face nearly become red with excitement.

He whispered conspiratorially in Harry's direction, "I've tried out for it twice and didn't make it. But you know what they say, third time's the charm!"

"In your dreams Weasley! They also say bad luck comes in threes. Any guesses why you haven't made it to the team yet?" Malfoy drawled as he and his contingent walked past.

"Oh Potter! I hope you won't try out for it! I really don't think any of us have time to flash signals to you to send the ball our way during the game. Maybe in another lifetime." He said, his eyes glinting malevolently.

Harry just ignored him and walked away, hoping that the red haired girl wouldn't be there to witness his shame.

Besides, Malfoy wasn't worth it anyway.

But Ron had to play the hero and over react. He boldly moved in front of Malfoy till his nose was almost touching the other guy's.

"I bet that Harry can run circles around you in the soccer field."

"Done. If he kicks more goals than I can, he'll be accepted in the team." Malfoy sneered. "But if he doesn't…" and all off his idiotic jock friends cheered, "He will have to hang a sign around his neck which says "I am as deaf as a donkey's arse." He said triumphantly, his gaze flicking towards Harry. Everyone was so involved in this face-off that they didn't see the red- haired girl run away, tears streaming down her face.

"And if you lose Malfoy, you'll have to wear a sign saying "I'm as dumb as a donkey's arse." Hermione said, walking up and standing next to Ron, her cold gaze flicking over Malfoy.

"Ron really, get away from him soon. His Malfoy stink is really awful" she sniffed at Ron and then wrinkled her nose, "oh God! You're beginning to stink too!" she then took out a deodorant and sprayed it all over him.

She then took a delicate sniff at herself and then sprayed it all over herself, "Yech Malfoy! You should really do something about that stink! I'll have to go home and shower again!" Malfoy just stared at her, his anger coloring his pale face, a bright red. Hermione just carried on, her eyes twinkling. "Don't be embarrassed Malfoy, I'm sure if you shower like about a hundred times, you'll smell better. Oh! If you want to notify Harry about any of the bet details, write him a letter." She turned towards Harry and said, "I think we should leave, it getting really suffocating with all that awful bigoted stink"

She then turned on her heel and left for her class, a handkerchief covering her nose. Harry and Ron coming behind her trying really hard not to laugh. They had left everybody in the corridor sniffing for a bad smell. Hermione had done it again, leaving Malfoy speechless with fury.

Malfoy slapped one of his cronies who had really started sniffing in Malfoy's direction. He then turned and stalked off in the opposite direction. He slammed into the boy's toilet and kicked out anyone who dared to be there. Then with a quick look around him, he sniffed at himself delicately.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were again in splits because of Hermione's tactics. Somehow, they got through the rest of the day, trying hard not to look at Malfoy. Hermione meanwhile, just delicately covered her nose with her hand when ever she walked past Malfoy, who just stared after her angrily. He didn't dare say anything to her. Although, he would never admit it to himself, he admired Hermione's guts.

School ended and Harry found himself looking for Remus. He had already said goodbye to his friends who once again refused to come with him in his car. Harry didn't dare go in the bus after that episode with his uncle, who pretended that nothing happened.

It appeared that Remus had parked in a somewhat secluded spot. Harry just shook his head and began walking towards the shady end of the parking lot. He had been looking at the soccer field when he was walking when a figure bumped into him again. They both nearly fell down. Harry quickly caught hold of the slim figure with quick reflexes. He looked up to yell at the person who had knocked into him when he saw who he was holding in his arms. It was his dancing girl!

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, trying his best not to stare at her. She was even lovelier up close. Clear green eyes framed with long dark red lashes looked up at him. She had a lovely little nose and a bow shaped mouth. Her red hair was tied up in a pony tail, a few strands coming loose and moving gently in the breeze.

She had been crying. Alarmed Harry released her to take out a handkerchief to give her but when he looked up she was gone.

Harry just stood there looking around him, but she was gone! He was still looking when Remus came jogging upto him. "Harry! Over here mate! Who are you looking for?"

For the second time that day, Harry dismissed the girl from his mind, "No one. Let's go." He said shortly, Remus giving him a puzzled look before leading him to the car.

author's note: Thank you to all those who reviwed. (Lennon's girl You reviewd twice, I love you!) Love to all those who added me to thier favorite stories. yes, I will try and update as soon as i can. I'm writing a vampire fic after this. I hope you like that as well. Meanwhile, anyone who wants me to add any new idea for this story, I would love to hear them! Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

"Harry! Have you got a date yet? You do realize the Halloween Ball is the day after TOMORROW!" Hermione shrieked. Harry just groaned. This didn't even feel like De JA vu. For the past week, Hermione had been hounding him to get a date. Honestly though, Harry really didn't even feel like going to the dance. He had seen his mystery girl a lot in the past few days. And every time she had been on Malfoy's arm. Well if she liked guys like Malfoy, he thought contemptuously, he, Harry was much better off without her.

There were signs all over the school about the Ball. Even the soccer tryouts were postponed till after the ball. Apparently the Headmaster decided that all the students should participate in decorating the Hall. They had all spent an exhausting morning decorating the Great Hall. Even the teachers were ordered to participate and supervise the students. Now they had all gathered there for lunch and rest but Hermione wasn't even letting Harry do that now!

"Hermione lay off! It's not such a big deal!" Ron interceded, earning a grateful glance from Harry. "I don't know what you're so fussed up about anyway!"

"Hmm. I suppose you already have a date for the dance?" Hermione inquired, her eye brow rising. When Ron didn't answer and became slightly red in the face, she leaned back with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Ron looked at her hotly before mumbling, "Yes"

"Yes what?" Hermione probed.

"Yes I have a date for the dance!" Hermione looked slightly disappointed. But then her eyes lit up with curiosity and she bent forward, "So, who is it?"

"Luna" He mumbled again.

Harry and Hermione just stared at Ron with twin looks of astonishment. "Luna Lovegood!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Isn't she the one who is slightly wacko?" she asked, not really intending to be mean. Luna Lovegood was very pretty with long curling blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes but she was a little kooky. In the sense, that she always appeared to be dreamily staring into space or reading out outrageous tidbits from her father's weekly newspaper.

Ron was at once defensive, "She's not wacko!" when Harry and Hermione gave him the you-got–to- be-kidding me look, he amended his previous statement "Ok so she's a little wacko but at least 'I' have a date for the dance which is more than I can say about both of you."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but then she sat back when she realized she had nothing to say.

She slid Harry a hopeful glance, from the corner of her eye.

"Aww, look at that! Nowody wants to twake the poor little Gwanger to the Ball!" Malfoy drawled strutting up beside their table.

He then leaned down till his nose was almost touched hers and whispered, "You could always come with me. We Malfoys always believe in doing our bit for charity. Although! You will have to wear something better than those rags!

So what do you say?" he smirked, absolutely certain that no girl could refuse HIM, Draco Malfoy for any dance. Especially, when one was as desperate as Hermione.

She gently extended her hand and smiled at him very sweetly. "You know Malfoy, a special offer like that should be acknowledged in an equally special way" Draco just smirked arrogantly, sure she was about to accept his offer.

Which! Is exactly why he wasn't prepared for what Hermione did next.

She gracefully picked up her frothy milkshake and poured it over Draco's head. "Here is what I have to say. Take your disgusting offer and stuff it down your bloody throat. Maybe you'll choke on it and relieve us of your God forsaken annoying presence!" she then calmly picked up her bag and walked off.

As always, Draco was left there frozen by bewildered fury. One day, he vowed, he would get his hands on her and then she would pay big time for ever messing with a Malfoy.

He sneered down at Harry, "Potter you better keep that girlfriend of yours on a short leash. One of these days, she'll mess up real bad."

Harry just looked at him, tongue-in-cheek, "Oh! I don't know! I think she's messed you up just fine" and then ignored Malfoy to talk to Ron. Malfoy just glared at all of them before stalking off again for another trip to the boy's toilet.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ron snickered.

Harry looked slightly worried though, "I think Hermione should be a little careful of him. He's not going to take being humiliated very easily."

"Chill Harry! Hermione can handle herself. Say, why don't you take her to the dance?" Ron asked, looking very pleased with himself.

Harry just nodded. He liked Hermione, but in a strictly platonic sense. His heart had started thudding when Malfoy had asked Hermione to go the ball with him. Maybe his dancing girl wasn't his girlfriend after all! Harry thought hopefully. There was little chance that she still might be free to go to the ball with him. Harry felt dismayed then perked up when he realized that there was still a day left to ask her. If she refused then he could always ask Hermione.

Happy that that was settled, Harry stood up to leave for his class. Ron was already waiting for him impatiently. Just as they were leaving the Great Hall, Harry saw his mystery girl. Ron left to check out the notice board. She was standing alone. Harry realized that this was his chance. He walked up to her, nervously shifting from one foot to another.

She sent him a politely inquiring look.

"Hi" Harry began shyly, "I hope you didn't get too badly hurt the other day" he said, mentally kicking himself for coming up with something so lame!

Luckily, she didn't realize that. In what Harry was sure would be a lovely voice, she said "Hey! No I didn't but thanks for catching me."

Harry just stood there staring at her, snapping himself out of it when he realized what he was doing. He gathered all his courage and asked, "Willyougototheballwithme?"

She just looked at him blankly. Harry realized that he must have said it very fast. He didn't realize because he couldn't judge by hearing. He then tried again, breathing in slowly and asked with each word carefully spaced, "Will-you-go-to-the-ball-with-me?"

He waited with bated breath and hope flashed through him when she smiled in understanding. Then a look of genuine regret filled her lovely green eyes and Harry felt his heart sink. "I'm sorry I can't. I'm already going with someone else."

"That's right Potter!" Malfoy's gloating face came in front of Harry's eyes. "She's going with me"

--Author's note :Ouch! thats fate Harry my boy! Will Harry get together with Ginny? Of course he will! But review to find out how!


	12. Chapter 12

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

"Oh bother! Harry don't you have anything better to do than talk to stinky over here? You would think that having a chocolate milkshake poured over your head would make you at least wash that dried up dead animal look alike thing you call hair, but some people never learn!" Hermione said, shaking her head in mock sorrow, her amber earrings swinging wildly.

Harry, who had been staring at Malfoy and his mystery girl, snapped out of his heartbroken daze. He hadn't even seen Hermione come up and stand next to him. He felt so dejected that he couldn't even smile when Malfoy sputtered angrily.

"Really Malfoy! Brown is not your color. Maybe puke green or scummy yellow would be." She said, assessing him.

Malfoy sufficiently recovered his wits to snarl, "Granger when I need your opinion I'll ask for it. At least I don't look like something the cat dragged in" he sneered.

"Malfoy, Forget about me. Any self respecting cat wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." She looked him up and down and then said, "Make that twelve."

By the time, both of them finished, they were nearly nose-to-nose. He does have nice eyes, she thought and then cured herself, this is the cruel bigoted idiot that she loved to hate they were talking about. She couldn't think his eyes were nice!

Meanwhile Malfoy was trying really hard not to notice how pretty she looked when she was angry. Her ambers eyes sparkled- Stop that! He thought, his father would kill him if he even looked in Hermione's direction. He was lucky that she didn't accept his offer at lunch. He had been passing it off as a joke but for a second there he had wondered what would happen if she did accept. He only wanted to humiliate her, he reminded himself quickly.

His father only tolerated him dating Ginny Weasley because she was really beautiful and the Weasleys used to belong to their circle at one point of time, long ago before they became poor.

He liked Ginny, he told himself. So maybe she didn't like being kissed in public or her silences bored him, she was hot!

He didn't really care that she was deaf. He wasn't as bigoted as he appeared. He only kept yanking Harry's chain about it because Harry obviously hated it. Draco had never really forgiven Harry for spurning his offer of friendship. His father had nearly killed him for it.

Draco couldn't jeopardize his deal with his father by dating Hermione, but damn! She really was something. He wouldn't give up these fights for anything.

Harry ignored the two of them, his mind intent on finding his mystery girl. She had disappeared suddenly after catching sight of someone behind his shoulder. But she had disappeared! Oh shit! Harry thought, where would she have gone now? Perhaps its better she left, Harry admitted to himself. He didn't think he could bear seeing Malfoy gloat over her anymore. But who would he take to the ball now? Hermione! Harry decided. He felt a little guilty of using her as a standby but he quickly shrugged it of.

He caught hold of Hermione and was a bit puzzled when Malfoy looked at him angrily at the interruption. The slime didn't even care that his girlfriend had disappeared, Harry thought hotly.

"Hermione, I know this is a little late in the day, but would you like to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, "Just as friends of course!"

Privately, Hermione felt hurt that Harry saw her only as a last resort, especially since she had felt the stirrings of a crush on him. But those were quickly crushed when she saw how he looked at that red haired girl. And when Malfoy had gloated, she had felt like punching him for hurting Harry. That was the only reason! She told herself fiercely. She didn't care who that scumbag Malfoy took to the dance! Since no one else asked her, she might as well agree. If nothing else, they'd have fun just as friends.

"I'd love to Harry." She said, smiling.

Harry smiled back too and both of them went of to their respective classes. No one saw Malfoy over there, glaring at them before he left for his class.

Harry had just entered the class and nearly heaved a sign of relief to see that his uncle was nowhere near. He sat down at the font desk, grimacing as he did so. He didn't expect two hands to placed with a solid thwap! In front of him.

Oh shit! He thought succinctly. He looked up at his uncle experiencing the familiar dread.

"Late Mr. Potter? I did remember telling you that this is a school and not your home!" Snape glared at him.

Harry was fed up. He hadn't talked much to his uncle after their row. They had been painfully polite in all their seldom interactions. He had never been late for class either! It had only been a few minutes for heaven's sake! He didn't need this right now and with a recklessness he was getting used to, he looked his uncle squarely and said, "Gee I don't know sir! My 'house' appears to be even more formal than this sir. You should know...uncle!" he said rudely. Harry knew he should have just apologized and gotten it over with. But dammit! He didn't care, he told himself as he looked at his uncle.

The entire class looked on curiously. What did Harry mean by that last statement? Only Ron knew and he waited with bated breath, hoping Harry wouldn't get any detention.

If anything, Snape became even more ominous. He drew himself to his full height, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "A simple apology would have sufficed, 'Mr. Potter'. Do not bring family relations into it…nephew!" the entire class gaped! Snape was Harry's Uncle! Ewww! Many pitying glances were sent Harry's way.

The latter was too busy engaged in a non-verbal duel with Snape.

"I think you should follow your own example 'sir'!" Harry retorted.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Snape said silkily. "Now sit down! You've disrupted the class enough!"

Harry sat down ignoring Malfoy who looked as if Christmas had come early.

They continued with their piano practice and Snape did not leave any opportunity to fault Harry. Harry had to fight hard to keep his mouth shut and not retort.

The bell had been about to ring when an announcement was heard on the speakers, "All detentions scheduled for today have been postponed till after the Halloween Ball!"

Harry couldn't believe his luck! The entire class cheered happily. The bell rang then and everyone vacated the room with a speed rivaling Superman's.

"Wait Mr. Potter!" Snape's voice rang out.

Harry grimaced and stopped by his desk. "Before you say anything Professor, I would like to apologize" When Snape's lip curled in disgust, Harry rushed on, "I'm not saying this in the hopes that you'll free me of detention, although the thought did cross my mind," Harry confessed honestly.

"However," he continued, "I should have just apologized. It was none of my business to give the details of our relationship in public. I honestly didn't mean to. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable about it. I really am. I know I haven't been the most obedient ward. I'll try and be a better one." He finished sincerely.

Harry had started out to just apologize and leave but then something made him say the rest. He waited for Snape to blast him or to mock him. He expected as much.

But what he didn't expect was for Snape to release a tired sigh and sit down looking 10 years older. "I'm not your enemy Harry. I don't want to be. Believe it or not, I don't really like snarking at students. I did at one point of time, but after the death if your parents, I lost my taste for that as well. I just reserve it now for idiots who don't follow my instructions." Snape said a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You are going through a difficult time and I haven't really helped matters either. I'll..I'll try and be a better guardian." He admitted.

Harry just stared at him; he had never seen him like this. The only time he remembered Snape laughing was when Harry's mother Lily used to talk to him. With everyone else he was a dour old man. Even with Harry. Especially with Harry.

What he said next stunned Harry even more, "I accept your apology" he said before continuing with a smirk "But report for detention on Monday." He said, looking a lot more like his dour self, except his eyes were twinkling.

"You may leave" he dismissed Harry, going back to checking his papers.


	13. Chapter 13

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

The Halloween Ball had finally come. Harry rang the bell outside Hermione's house, a small corsage of red roses in his hand. He felt a little silly standing there, waiting in his tuxedo. He privately hoped she wasn't wearing anything too…crazy.

The door opened and Hermione's mom peeped out. She quickly invited Harry in. Harry sat down in the living room, feeling slightly awkward. He looked around him, immediately liking what he saw. The house was big and quite roomy. The living room was painted a lovely butter yellow. One of the walls had been replaced by a huge glass window which looked out towards a beautiful garden. The walls had a white trim to it and the ceiling was white. There was a big TV on one wall, right above the fireplace. A huge sofa in brown was facing it and richly woven rug was placed on the floor.

All in all, the room had a pretty lived-in feel to it. Harry would choose it any day over his own house. He had just about relaxed when Hermione came out of her room. How Harry prevented his jaw from falling open remained a mystery to him forever.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a deep blood red velvet bodice. It had black embroidery done all over it. Two dark narrow straps left her bodice to tie behind her neck. A full dark red skirt swirled from narrow waist to froth around her feet. Her hair was curled into small knot on the back of her head. From there it cascaded down on her left shoulder in shining curls. A few strands were curling around her face.

She wore long thin golden chains in her ears which ended in ruby drops. Her neck was bare. She wore a lovely antique looking ruby bracelet on her right hand and delicate red strappy heels on her feet

Her make up was excellent. Her eyes looked smoky and she wore dark red lipstick that contrasted with her hair. Harry was stunned. He had never thought that Hermione could look this pretty. She looked like a queen.

She ruined the illusion however when she came running down the steps. "Harry! You look fantastic!" she said, admiring his handsome form in a slick black tuxedo, with a little black bow tie.

Harry laughed and handed her the corsage which she wore on her right wrist. He was glad he had decided to come to the Ball with Hermione. If nothing else, he would have a fantastic time with Ron and her.

He quickly thanked Mrs. Granger and promised Mr. Granger that he'd take good care of her. Hermione lightly kissed her parents on their cheeks and told them she wouldn't be too late. They had just turned to leave, when Harry got another shock.

Hermione's dress had no back! The dress left her back bare from neck to waist. From the knot of her halter, hung another long thin golden chain at the end of which was a ruby drop, bigger than the ones in her ears. The skirt gathered at a point on the middle of her lower back before rippling down.

When Hermione caught Harry staring, she winked at him mischievously. Harry blushed and then quickly took of his coat and covered her with it. They looked at each other and started laughing at Harry's big brother tactics, Hermione's parents joining in. Hermione's dad clapped Harry on the back in approval, hard.

Harry just barely contained an undignified yelp. Hermione's father had been in the army. They quickly left for the ball, as they had to pick up Ron and Luna as well.

Hermione got into the Limo without comment. It was perfect for the evening. Harry couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "You know, I expected you to be wearing something more…" Harry trailed uncomfortably.

Hermione had no such problem. "Gothic?" she supplied, grinning.

"Yh!" Harry said, relieved she wasn't upset. "You don't really act like that."

"Like what" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised. When Harry began to shift uncomfortably she took pity on him and smiled mischievously, "Actually I had a bet with one of my friends. I thought Hogwarts would be all preppy and all and I wanted to shock everybody here. Yesterday was the last day of the bet. So today I can wear what I like!"

Harry just shook his head, grinning. That was totally like the thing Hermione would do. Before he could say anything more, they stopped in front of Ron's house. Ron was already there waiting for them, in a slightly frayed tuxedo. His house too appeared to be in a less well off section that either Harry or Hermione's. He looked embarrassed but Hermione's chatter soon put him at ease. His reaction on seeing Hermione was even more comical than Harry's.

He just stared at her with his jaw hanging open until Hermione got up and smartly shut his mouth. He snapped out of his daze and all of them burst into laughter. They were eagerly discussing the ball when they pulled up in front of Luna's house.

Hermione and Harry were talking in the car when Ron came back with Luna. Luna was looking very pretty in a lovely cream lace dress that crossed in front. Her long flowing sleeves and dreamy face made her look like a princess. Both the girls complimented each other. Ron looked very happy with himself. He kept glancing proudly at Luna who smiled back at him in her vague way.

They chattered all the way to school. Hogwarts looked beautiful! Lovely fairy lights were hung all over the grounds. Small little arbors of flowers were made for people to sit in the garden. The fountains tinkled and were lit with underwater lights. Little Jack-o-Lanterns were placed all over the grounds.

Harry and his friends crossed the Entrance Hall, smiling and nodding to a lot of people. All of which stared at Hermione and surprisingly at Luna too. They were all wearing masks so no one recognized them but the handsome couples were ogled at by one and all. The Entrance Hall too was decorated with Jack-o-Lanterns and draped in smoky cloths. Couples were milling around, dressed in their best finery. Everything looked magical.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna glided up to the Great Hall's elaborate doors.

Harry pushed them open and all of them braced themselves to greet the school.

--Author's note : Love to all those who reviewed again. This is only the first installment of the Halloween Ball. The best my friends, is yet to come! Love love to my regular reviewers! (yes you special people!) If anyone wants any special thing to happen during the ball, please let me know.!


	14. Chapter 14

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

The great hall was a Halloween fairytale. The glass ceiling reflected the moody, cloudy dark sky outside. There were jack-o-lanterns on each table which was covered with black tablecloths. There were these huge spider webs which draped the black walls. Each sparkly web had clear drops of crystal on it. There was a huge stack of pumpkins in one corner.

The floor in the centre had been cleared out and the staff table had become the dj's podium. On some of the walls, huge tapestries of mythical creatures like unicorns and centaurs had been put up. On one table, a pumpkin juice fountain had been formed.

The overall lighting in the room was dim. The entire effect was heart-stopping. To add to it, there were beautiful masked couples waltzing across the dance floor.

Hermione nearly swooned with excitement. Then entered the Great Hall and the music stopped. The two couples didn't realize but the light from the Entrance Hall framed them, giving them an angelic aura.

Ron and Luna entered first, lightly descending down the steps of the Great Hall and Ron twirled Luna onto the dance floor with a flourish. Then Hermione and Harry entered and it seemed that the Great Hall and all its occupants froze.

Harry had told Hermione that he refused to dance but Hermione in her typical fashion ushered him onto the dance floor.

Hermione leaned forward and mouthed to Harry that a song called Dance Dance by Fall Out Boys was being played. Harry didn't know the song. He felt panic swirl through him. He couldn't dance! He was Deaf! Harry thought. He frantically tried to sign his problem to Hermione over the loud music. But Hermione either didn't see his distress or chose to ignore it. Harry braced himself for public humiliation.

--a.n- please play the song. Don't go by the lyrics but by the rhythm of the song.

--

Hermione set the rhythm and Harry followed through. She guided him in the beginning till Harry caught on. He steered her next to the speakers and they twirled across the room, the vibrations from the speakers settling into his soul.

The music crashed around him and Harry felt his confidence returning. He bent Hermione low and then scooped her back up. The floor picked pulsed with the heavy beats of the song. Though Harry couldn't hear anything he let his sense of feel guide him. Hermione helped him the rest of the way.

The song came back to him and the floor gradually emptied, they twirled across the floor and Harry spun Hermione a few time, her dress flaring out like a flames to come back and wrap around her. As they danced across the floor, the spotlight followed them. The entire Hall was rapt.

Hermione winked at Harry as he spun her out and brought her in again. Harry lifted her high in the air and then brought her down with a flourish. No one moved.

Then Ron started clapping and soon the Hall was filled with thunderous applause. Harry and Hermione grinned at each other before bowing and then Harry spun her off the floor to find a table. Harry's heart was racing with exhilaration. He had done it! Dancing for the first time after his accident and that too on a public stage! He felt proud of himself.

He caught sight of his uncle who discreetly nodded in approval towards him. Harry finally felt that things were going right.

They spotted Luna and Ron and made their way towards them, everybody watching their progress. Especially a pair of deep green eyes and a set of angry yet admiring pale ones.

Hermione sat down with a thump on her seat, perspiring slightly. "Where did you learn to DO THAT?" Ron asked, his voice dripping with awe.

"Dance Lessons!" Harry and Hermione answered simultaneously. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Hermione reached out to drink some coke which was provided in an antique goblet. The entire table had beautiful crockery and silver ware on it.

Hermione's sense of aesthetics was in heaven. She engaged Luna in a lively discussion on whether U.F.O s actually exist while Harry looked about to see if his mystery girl was there.

He couldn't find her in the crowded room. Hermione gently tapped him on his shoulder. She leaned close to him so that he could read her lips and pointing gently in the direction of the garden, whispered, "She's out there. Go talk to her!"

He could see her smile of understanding and felt grateful that he had friends like her. He smiled down at her and told her, "I'll be back soon."

She just shook her head and replied, "Take your time. I've got a very interesting discussion going on here" tilting her head in Luna's direction. Harry flashed her a grateful smile and then excused himself, ignoring Ron's puzzled look and Luna's vague gaze.

He slipped out towards the garden, catching sight of his mystery girl sitting by the fountain. She looked…heavenly. She was wearing a beautiful gown in leaf green, the tiny crystals on her dress sparkled liked dew on a young leaf. Two heavy swathes of the material starting from her waist joint behind her neck, Under the two swathes of material was a tube top of the same color modestly covering her chest. She was wearing a medieval belt around her waist, which was studded with deep green stones. It was only when she stood up to move away, did Harry see the back of her dress. It caught at the back of her neck. From there it fell like a waterfall to join the rest of her skirt. Her beautiful red hair fell in shining waves down her back. She wore her hair in an unusual style with long silver chain coming from behind each ear to connect with a small emerald brooch. She wore very little jewellery.

If Harry had been stunned to see Hermione, it was nothing compared to what he felt when he saw his mystery girl.

She looked like a spring goddess, almost too ethereal to be true. Just don't tell her that Harry, he admonished himself, she'll die laughing. Harry knew it sounded corny but to him, there was no other way of describing it. Harry didn't know how long he stood there just staring at her. It was only when she started moving away from him did he snap himself out of his daze. Tonight she wouldn't slip without talking to him; Harry vowed and moved towards her with a determined stride.

--this section is going to be very heavily Hermione/draco. The next chapter is all Ginny and Harry.

--

Meanwhile inside, Hermione watched Harry's progression, hoping things worked out for him. She excused herself too, walking over to the pumpkin juice fountain to examine it closely. It had fascinated her since the moment she walked in. She was busy staring a in fascination when she felt a warm hand flit past her naked back, lightly grazing the ruby drop before moving away.

She jumped, startled at the light caress, ready to give anyone hell for touching her.

"Would you care for a dance, lady in red?" The question was asked by a tall blonde boy in black pants and a white silk shirt. Also hanging, carelessly from his shoulders was a black satin cape that fluttered when he walked. A lock of his light blonde hair fell gently on his black eye mask. He made quite a dashing picture. His musky cologne wrapped around her, teasing her nostrils.

Oh bother, Hermione thought, could Malfoy be any cornier? Thought he did look gorgeous, in a totally different way from Harry. Malfoy looked like he had come off the sets of Phantom of the Opera, and Hermione had always had a weakness for the phantom. Just for one night, she would like to forget their rivalry. Besides it was Halloween, you had to spend a little time with ghouls, she reasoned.

"It would be my pleasure" she replied, curtseying.

The DJ thankfully shifted from the slow song he was playing to a fast one. A twanging electric guitar was belted out by the All American Rejects playing Dirty Little Secret.

Hermione smiled secretly, thinking the song couldn't be more apt. Draco spun her around crazily and they both twirled and danced keeping pace with the music. Hermione felt surprisingly comfortable with Malfoy. She actually found herself enjoying the dance immensely. Draco twirled her out and brought her back in, her cape and her skirts flying madly. They both were dizzy by the end of the dance and had to clutch each other from falling. Dancing with Malfoy had been even better than dancing with Harry! Though not because Harry was deaf but it was just that Malfoy was different.

Hermione excused herself decided to get a breath of fresh air. The Great Hall had become really stuffy.

The cool night breeze gently ruffled her hair and pulled at her skirts. Hermione found a secluded bench by a pretty fountain of a mermaid. She leaned back and shut her eyes. She loved the cool feel of the night breeze against her heated face.

"Coke?" Draco asked, holding out a goblet to her. She opened her eyes in surprise, a little angry to be caught off-guard. She had automatically braced herself to hand back any taunts Malfoy sent her way, on a platter.

But the look in Malfoy's eyes wasn't mocking. In fact, he appeared to be reluctantly intrigued and a little wary. Hermione accepted the goblet, letting the cool weight rest in her fingers.

They sat in silence, while Hermione finished her drink. She began to fidget slightly feeling at a loss of words. Then Malfoy asked her about what she was studying and they began spirited discussion about painters and art. Surprisingly, he appeared to be quite knowledgeable about many things. Hermione felt a reluctant thrill go through her when he admitted that he loved Leonardo da Vinci's art too. She had to remind herself that this was Malfoy, the bigoted idiot who couldn't string two intelligent words together if his life depended on it. Yet she was enjoying his company so much now, a little voice reminded her. She promptly ignored it. They sat there in a thoughtful silence, waiting for the other to begin.

"I saw you staring at the pumpkin juice fountain" Malfoy finally said.

"Yeah so?" Hermione retorted tetchily.

"Hey relax! I was just saying that the first time I saw one, I was pretty impressed too."

Once Hermione realized that he wasn't mocking her, she let her self relax. "Yeah! I love the way it flowed down to the rest of the glasses. In fact, the entire Great Hall looked so beautiful. I knew Hogwarts was lovely but when I saw it today, it seemed magical."

"You're right. It does seem magical. I kind of always thought that there was something very peaceful about it. I love being here." Malfoy said sincerely, looking around him.

"Yeah! Me too!" Hermione said, looking intently at Malfoy. Hermione had never expected Malfoy to ever think a deep thought in his life yet here they were.

He stared back and both of them began to lean closer…until Hermione jumped up and said, "Look! I have to get back! My date must be looking for me!" she said hurriedly getting up. That was too close! She thought.

Malfoy got up too, looking calm and unruffled. Like he had just done some yoga instead of almost kissed her! She thought resentfully. She picked up her skirts and was about to make a run like Julia Roberts in the Runaway Bride when she noticed her bracelet was missing.

Shit! She thought. Mum will kill me. That bracelet's a family heirloom!

She looked around herself frantically, wanting to find the bracelet and run as far from Malfoy as possible. She moved her skirts here and there. She went peeped near the fountain and even under the bench, Malfoy watching her all the while with amusement on his face. She finally gave up and sending him one last irritated look began to walk towards the main building.

"Looking for this, Granger?" Malfoy said, holding out his right palm, smirking slightly. And nestled right in the middle of that palm, was her ruby bracelet!

--author's note: this fic was extensively Hermione and Draco I know but I love them! I will try and write about Harry and Ginny in the next chapter. I promise! And hey! I've given you three chapters in one day. I think they deserve some reviews! Please!


	15. Chapter 15

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

a.n- to all my lovely reviewers, hugs and kisses to you all! I have you given a solid Ginny/Harry chapter with action, drama, suspense and romance. ( I sound like a movie director! Lol!) I hope you like it. I have finally shown Harry and Ginny as properly deaf (I nearly forgot about that in the middle) but anyway, I hope you like it. Please express your appreciation in the form of nice long reviews. I hope you have a pleasant read ahead. Thank you

--

Meanwhile, Harry had been following his dream girl. He was really surprised to see her going towards the stream. Why would she head that way? Harry wondered. It wasn't very safe and the lighting there wasn't very good. She might slip and fall and no one would notice, Harry thought alarmed. His strides became faster as his alarm grew.

Ginny let the wind caress her face, gently pushing at her dress. She loved nighttime, she decided happily, especially here at Hogwarts. She loved the privacy with no one trying to talk to her and growing frustrated because she couldn't answer them immediately. She had been born deaf and as a result her speech was unclear. And Draco…Draco hated it when she spoke. He just liked keeping her as eye candy. And to keep his father happy.

So why was she with him? Ginny wondered. Her crush on him, died some while ago. Must be force of habit, she thought unhappily. She was tired of hiding her relationship with Ron. He would kill her if he found out. But what about his friend Harry? Ginny felt unsettled at the genuine regret and disappointment she felt when she turned him down for the Ball. When she had seen him tonight, she had twin feelings of pride and…jealousy. Ginny frowned at the last thought. She decided to ignore her emotional turmoil for just one evening.

Her face lit up with a smile though as she reached the stream. This was her favorite place in the whole world! She often came here in her free periods to relax and think. She couldn't hear the stream but she used her sense of sight and touch to understand its frothy feel. She imagined it to sound like laughter because she felt that frothy feeling too before she laughed. It was a game she played with herself, trying to think of feelings to match objects.

When she saw the stream now as it bubbled and danced upon the smooth stones, she felt like dancing herself. She raised her arms to the sky and gave a little twirl, laughing as her dress flowed open and then wrapped around her. She then tried to perform a few steps of ballet and then just dancing into her own choreography. She danced to an invisible beat that came from within her. Her arms rising gracefully and her body bending and twirling.

Little did she know how beautiful she looked, caught in the silver moonlight. Harry had been about to raise his voice and call to her when she started dancing. Harry became transfixed as she danced to music only she could hear. This must be what you call silent music, Harry thought, this music that comes from within you. He felt that he should give her some privacy but for the life of him couldn't move away. Nor could he tear his eyes of her. He watched as she bent down to run her hand gently through the stream.

He moved towards her quietly, not wanting to alarm her. The stream was deep and the water fast. Any sudden movement might throw her off balance. He saw her bend a little more over the stream, one of her feet on the bank of the stream and another moving towards a stone a little distance away from the bank. What on earth is she doing? Harry wondered. He was merely a foot away from her now.

She had just placed her foot on the stone and shifted her balance when the stone wobbled dangerously. She lost her balance and fell into the stream. Harry immediately took of his jacket and jumped into the stream. He searched for her above the surface but couldn't find her. Oh no! Harry prayed, please God let nothing happen to her. Let nothing happen to her. He repeated it to himself like a mantra and he dove below the surface, momentarily disoriented by the dark swirling water. He couldn't see her anywhere. He shot to the surface and looked, she still wasn't there. Harry wondered whether to go back and inform the teachers or to keep looking. There was no time for informing them, he decided quickly and dove down once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green. He swam towards it, trying not to get swept away in the strong current.

The cloth was caught on a rock. Harry prayed that she hadn't hurt her head. He swam towards it. He found her there, trying to desperately escape. Harry saw her and signaled towards her to stop struggling. She responded immediately and lay limp. Harry disentangled the dress from the rock quickly. By that time, she couldn't hold her breath and had inhaled water.

Harry's own lungs were nearly bursting and he knew he didn't have much time. He picked her up and swam quickly up to the surface. He dragged her towards the bank where both of them collapsed.

Harry dragged in a deep breath and crawled towards Ginny. She wasn't breathing! Harry tried to calm down and remember CPR.

He leaned over her and put his mouth to her, performing CPR. For a moment she didn't respond. Harry tried again and again. After the last try, she sputtered out water. She opened unfocused eyes and could only see a blur above her before she was seized with a fit of coughing.

She coughed hard and a lot of water came spewing out. To Harry it seemed as if she had just inhaled the whole stream. He felt so relieved that he collapsed next to her. Both of them lay on their back staring at the sky. Then Ginny began to shiver…violently. Harry roused himself up and put his dry jacket on her. He was shivering hard himself, totally soaked to the skin. This was so not his idea of a midnight swim, Harry thought ruefully. He looked over to Ginny who was much drier now. The relief he felt now was replaced with anger directed towards Ginny.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Harry yelled, the fear he could not allow earlier settling into his bones. What if he had been too late? What is she had….drowned? Harry despaired.

Ginny had been sitting with her eyes shut and didn't reply. She hadn't even realized Harry had spoken. To Harry it appeared that she was ignoring him.

This inflamed him further. He went and shook her, his anger not blinding him to her beauty. He tried to ignore her effect on him. "TELL ME DAMN YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Ginny just looked at him, confused. She was still shaken up from the nearly fatal accident and was too busy recuperating to be either grateful or angry. She had vague recollections of what had happened before she became unconscious. She only vaguely remembered a dark shape diving towards her and then lifting her up like an angel. She had just started to come out of her shock when her rescuer came and started shouted and shaking her. She opened her mouth to protest when she realized that her voice was gone.

Harry lost his temper completely at her blank look and screamed at her, "LOOK AT ME! I'm TALKING TO YOU! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?"

You could have knocked him over with a feather when Ginny hesitantly nodded yes.

She looked at him tearfully and signed, I'm so sorry. How can I ever thank you for all that you've done for me? I never realized the stone was loose. I've done it so many times before. I just…didn't realize. I wasn't ignoring you earlier. I couldn't hear you. Please forgive me.

Harry suddenly felt like a heel. He should have realized what he was saying would hurt. No one knew that better than him. Admitted, she had made a mistake but it could have happened to anyone, Harry reasoned. HE felt his anger dying away. What did it matter now? Both of them were safe, that's all that counts, Harry decided. Luckily for Ginny, he knew sign language.

He signed back towards her, I shouldn't have shouted at you. I had no right to criticize your disability especially since I too am deaf.

He could see the shock on Ginny's face and then that was replaced by a look of empathy. At that moment, Harry felt closer to her than he had ever felt before.

Do you want to go back, Harry signed. Ginny shook her head and drew the coat closer. She patted the area next to her. She wants me to sit next to her, Harry thought, happiness zinging through him. He sat down next to her. She leaned towards him and gently rubbed some mud from his cheek. Harry was a little startled and thrilled to feel her touch on his face. She gave him a shy smile. The cool wind blew then, chilling Harry who started shivering again. Ginny didn't say anything but moved quietly next to him, wrapping his coat like a blanket around both of them. Harry leaned back against a tree and Ginny imitated the movement leaning her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him, as if asking his permission. Harry smiled and gently drew her head back against his shoulder, so happy that he didn't care that her hair was soaking his shirt. She smiled back and drew his jacket higher over them.

How long they sat there Harry didn't know. To him, it felt like heaven sitting there with the girl of his dreams in his arms in such a beautiful place. They sat in the shadow of the tree, the moonlight falling like a silver net over them. The cool scented night breeze blew again and Harry tightened his arms around Ginny. He had never felt this content in his life…except when he played his violin. But this seemed to outstrip that too in a way. The feelings were very different and Harry knew he shouldn't compare them. They were two different emotions that provided the same special contentment.

Ginny was happy as she lay there in Harry's arms. She felt protected and cared for. She enjoyed the night with him, forgetting about Malfoy, about her disability, about everything. She wanted to stay like that forever, she thought surprised at the revelation. She just closed her eyes and snuggled deeper in Harry's arms.

but the outside world intruded anyway. The two of them jumped apart guiltly as they bushes parted and a few people jostled by. Thankfully they moved past quickly, leaving Harry and Ginny to their once again undisturbed isolation. But it was too late. The spell of contentment that had joint them broke and both Harry and Ginny stood up awkwardly.

That was too close! They both thought, fidgeting slightly. Its time to go back, Harry signed towards Ginny and this time she didn't refuse. Since their clothes had dried, Ginny handed back Harry's jacket to him. They had started walking towards the main garden when something shiny on the bank caught Harry's eye. It was her brooch! He picked it up and gave it to her. Her eyes widened with joy and she tried to put it on but the evening's incidents had taken its toll on her. Her arms were too tired and inflexible and her fingers fumbled. Harry took it from her numb fingers and gently if clumsily attached it back to her hair, letting himself enjoy the feeling of the soft red mass.

She moved away from him and then stood up on her tip toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She then walked away gracefully, turning her head once to glance at him over her shoulder before she disappeared behind a flowering shrub.

Harry just stood there happily stunned with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed it, unable to believe his luck.

He still didn't know her name, he thought smiling ruefully. Then giving himself a shake he glanced at his watch, thanking God it was waterproof. He was relieved to see that only half an hour had passed. It sure didn't feel like it, he mused, remembering the evening with a warm glow. He better get back to Hermione before she killed him. He made a move in the direction of the school, checking around him once to see nothing had fallen. After reassuring himself, he walked towards the Great Hall, which seemed to be bursting with people and music. He met Hermione near the entrance. She was acting oddly looking a little red in the face and glancing over her shoulder many times as if to make sure no one was following her. She smiled with relief when she saw him and ran up to hug him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned one of his arms still around Hermione.

It was his mystery girl! And she was standing next to Ron who had his arm around her shoulder. Why, Harry thought, feeling a little jealous. He was happy to see her looking at Hermione and him in the same slightly suspicious fashion.

Ron looked down at Ginny with affection dragging her forward to meet Harry.

"Hey mate; I want you to meet someone. Meet my sister Ginny! She's the one I was telling you about, remember?"

--.


	16. Chapter 16

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

A.n- I hope all of you realize how upset I am with all of you who read this and don't review. But to those who did (LupinandHarry, Lennon's girl and Laurencd) I love you all very much!! Please give more reviews. Pretty Please.

--

Sister? Harry thought, feeling relief rush through him. So this was the famous Ginny! Hmm, Harry thought wondering if Ron knew about Draco. Harry looked at her wondering whether to tell Ron but one pleading glance from her made him reconsider. Better not, Harry decided, it was her own business who she dated.

Meanwhile, Hermione moved out of Harry's one armed embrace and held her hand out for a handshake. Ginny just looked at her hand for a second, and then reluctantly shook it. She so wished she could ignore Hermione and walk away! She seethed jealously. How dare Harry put an arm around her? Wait a minute- why did she care? She had Draco!

She saw him over Harry's shoulder looking slightly flushed and out of breath. He did look handsome; she thought in a very clinical manner, but Harry…Harry surpassed Draco in every way, Ginny thought stealing a glance at Harry, who was looking intently back at her.

Well well well, so that's the way the wind blows, Hermione thought raising her eyebrows. Maybe she should take Ron away so that Harry and Ginny could be alone. She wanted to dance anyway…and escape Draco Malfoy, not letting herself think about what happened between the two of them. But first she wanted to have a little fun. She just rolled her eyes at Ron who was still waiting for Harry to say something. Harry and Ginny were busy staring at each other. Hermione linked her arms around Harry and leaned against him. Harry was stunned out of his daze and had to catch hold of Hermione before she made both of them fall. He looked down at her as if she was crazy. She just winked at him and slightly tilted her head in Ginny's direction. Harry thankfully understood at once and winked back at her. Ginny caught his wink and drew herself to her full length, bristling in anger while Ron looked on with a confused expression on his face.

Why that little…! Ginny thought angrily, how dare she put her arms around HER Harry! They weren't even dating, Ron had told her that much. So how dare she throw herself at him in that vulgar fashion! She couldn't watch this! She gave Ron a disgusted look and then stepped up to Harry, giving Hermione a killing glare.

Dance with me, she signed. Hermione just smirked at her. Ginny had to actually restrain herself from slapping her hard. Harry gently disengaged himself from Hermione, giving her a grateful glance. She just smiled back mischievously and gave him a slight push towards Ginny who was waiting impatiently for him. Harry gallantly offered her his arm and she took it with regal grace, sweeping past Hermione and Ron, the latter looking so stunned someone could have knocked him over with a feather.

Ron was thoroughly confused and looked to Hermione, who just shrugged in explanation. He just shook his head as if to clear it and went back inside; asking Hermione is she wanted to dance. Hermione refused and gently pushed him inside.

She then took a deep breath and picked up her skirt, climbing down the steps, looking ruefully at her bare wrist. She had a lot of explaining to do at home.

"Nice work, Granger" Malfoy's voice whispered in her ear.

"What do you want now?" Hermione said, her voice rising in anger, trying to drown out the quick beating of her heart.

She tried to move past him and go inside but he deftly blocked her way.

"You don't have to shout Granger, I'm not deaf like your boyfriend" He sneered.

"You scumbag!" Hermione shrieked, her palm itching with the need to slap him…hard. He did this every time! She should have known he would be a jerk to the core.

"So you do admit he's your boyfriend!" Malfoy gloated triumphantly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well, then you wouldn't have a problem in kissing me. Give me a kiss and I'll give you your bracelet" Malfoy smirked, confident she would accept his terms.

Hermione considered her choices; she didn't have many. Suddenly, she got a glint of something peeking out of Malfoy's pant pocket. A wicked inspiration struck her. If he wanted a kiss, he would get one…in his dreams. She tried to look suitably coy, batting her eyelashes in his direction and giving him what she hoped were soulful looks from beneath thick lashes.

Did she have a tick in her eye? Draco wondered. She couldn't be trying to…oh hell! She was trying to flirt with him!

Victory was near! He happily thought, trying not to show any of it on his face.

"After a lot of deliberation, I have decided…to kiss you" Hermione simpered in a sickeningly sweet voice. She moved closer to him while pressing her hand on his chest to push him back. Towards the fountain. Oh the sucker was in for a fall…literally, Hermione mentally gloated, hoping her plan worked.

She moved him back till they were touching the edge of the fountain. Hermione leaned in trying hard not laugh when Draco puckered his lips. She slid her hand down his said and deftly took out the bracelet without a noise. Here goes nothing she thought, when Draco closed his eyes.

SCORE! They both thought.

Hermione came an inch within kissing him and then applied pressure on his chest...pushing him into the fountain. Only it was supposed to end there. What she hadn't counted was on Draco pulling her in with him. And they fell in together with a huge splash! Hermione sputtered up to the surface, she was going to kill him! When she found him that is.

She looked around her, he wasn't there. The fountain was kind of deep she thought. Where could he be? She dove back underwater, a part of her saying serves him right, but a bigger part saying please God let me find him!

She surfaced and drew a deep breath to dive in again when two wet arms closed around her.

"Gotcha!"

(Should I be cruel and end it here? Hmmmmmm…not this time! Harry/ginny kissing ahead)

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny swept onto the dancefloor, with Ginny doing much of the sweeping and Harry getting swept along. How will I do this? Harry panicked. This counts so much and I want to make it perfect. But he didn't have anything to worry about. Ginny placed them near a huge speaker and wrapped his arms around her waist. She just rested hers against his heart. Ron danced by them with Luna, just giving the two of them a weird look. Harry stiffened but Ginny held on, giving Rona challenging look. Ron paused with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then his face broke into a huge smile and he mouthed Good Luck to Harry over Ginny's head and danced on. The dj was playing a slow number with a heavy beat and Harry could happily dance to the vibration of the speakers.

He and Ginny didn't do any fancy stuff but just circled the area where they were dancing, swaying to the music. There was no need for words, Harry thought happily. The best part about his bond with Ginny was that they didn't need to keep talking. Their silences spoke so much. Harry and Ginny had both shut their eyes, oblivious to the rest of the world. Most of the staff had left anyway, his uncle too. The rest had gone to the teacher's lobby for tea.

They were so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't see half the student body collected against the windows looking out at some commotion by the big fountain in the lawns.

Harry looked down at Ginny tenderly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. How soft her skin was, Harry thought dazedly. It felt like satin against his fingers. He shouldn't touch her, his hands were so rough but just one last time... He loved the contrast of his compartively darker skin against her soft ivory skin. was it made of moondust? He wondered, unable to tear his eyes of her. He gently placed his palm against her face. It seemed so big next to her delicate cheek. Her green eyes gazed into his and Harry felt himself falling.

She gently turned her face against his palm and kissed it, then rubbed her cheek against it delicately. Harry couldn't believe his luck. They stopped dancing and only swayed lightly to thr music. He couldn't stop touching her, Harry thought, laying his face against her hair, sniffing it, memorizing its scent. It smelt of sunshine and happiness, Harry thought feeling giddy. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her drowning had made them more than strangers and forged a bond deeper than frienship. Harry ran one hand through her hair. It seemed to have captured the sunset, he thought, his fingers lightly tugging at the silken curls.

Ginny meanwhile wasn't idle. She ran her hands into his thick hair enjoying the lushness of it. She playfully scraped her nails through it earning a mock glare from Harry who tugged her curls in retaliation. Their grins faded as Harry bent his head to rain her eyelids with butterfly kisses. She looked at him with so much ...love in her eyes that Harry knew it was the genuine article. He searched her eyes for any hint of Malfoy but only found himself in their depths.

Elation rushed through him as he picked her up and swirled her, making her throw her head back and laugh. Harry laughed too before bringing her down tightly against him and bringing his head down to kiss her deeply. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him right back.

"If i could hear," Harry signed, "I would want to hear your voice forever"

Tears filled up in Ginny's eyes as she signed back, "My voice isn't beautiful. You would hate it."

Harry gently kissed her tears away before signing," I would hear your voice forever. For me its the most beautiful sound there is."

Ginny looked up at him and just placed his hand on her heart, mouthing,"Just listen to my heart. That's my actual voice"

Harry didn't say anything but just kissed her again, pulling her closer to him.

They broke apart after a while and then just stared at each other happily, resting their foreheads against each other and danced to the haunting strains of Annie's song.


	17. Chapter 17

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

A.n- Thank you very much for the reviews. I owe that chapter to my sister who told me to concentrate more on Harry and Ginny rather that Hermione and Draco and also reminded me that Harry was deaf and I better start writing like that

--

Hermione waded out of the pool, clutching her dripping skirts behind her. Nobody noticed because everybody was too busy happily wading away in the fountain. After Draco had seen the crowd at the window, he had yelled, "Pool Party!"

There had been a stampede to get to the pool. Hermione even found Ron and Luna happily clutching each other and wading through the fountain.

She discreetly made it to the Great Hall when she saw two entwined figures dancing. It was Harry and Ginny! Funny, she wondered, I don't feel anything right now but happiness for the two of them. Maybe a little sadness at what could have been. She just watched them dance wistfully, hoping some one would dance with her like that.

Harry saw and smiled at her and kept on dancing, holding Ginny close. His back was towards the Entrance and he didn't see Draco come in. Nor did Hermione or she would have sidetracked him.

Draco had originally been looking for Hermione when he came in but when he saw Harry and Ginny, HIS girlfriend Ginny, dancing and like that! His face contorted with anger. He had had enough of Potter upstaging him every moment. His gaze swept around the room to make sure that no one else was there and he saw Hermione sitting in a corner. He misinterpreted her wistful expression, thinking she was pining for Harry and his rage grew even further. His face made a scary picture with his pale eyes flaming with fury and his jaw clenched tight. His fists were already curled as he stalked over to Harry and Ginny and yanked them apart.

Ginny tried to put her hand on his arm to restrain him from hitting Harry when he threw back her hand with so much force that she fell down and hit her head.

Harry who had been ready to make peace until then lost his calm and launched himself at Malfoy. The two boys rolled on the floor in a blur of punches and kicks. Harry let out a spine chilling yell as he slammed his fist into Draco's lip narrowly missing his nose. Harry's nose was bleeding profusely. Draco punched Harry in his eye so hard that Harry's head snapped back. Harry was about to lay one solid punch at Draco's ribs but Hermione got hurt on her stomach instead. She lurched back holding her stomach. Draco paused to look at her when Harry came in furiously; landing blows all over his torso. Draco started fighting back hard, landing kicks on Harry's stomach. They rolled about in the floor crashing into furniture. They upended a table holding glass platters and they fell down with a crash. The boys continued fighting, rolling over the broken glass. Hermione watched all this in horror, crawling to the corner. She thought about calling someone to help but they were too busy frolicking outside and even the professors had left for the evening

Hermione heard a low moan and she turned in that direction. She had forgotten about Ginny! She ran to check on her.

Things didn't look good. Ginny was unconscious and was bleeding from a hurt on her forehead. Hermione tried to gently mop the blood away from her face with a skirt but fresh blood kept on coming. Ginny's face had lost all its color and had a pale pallor. Hermione pushed off the strands of red hair that come on to her face and gotten matted with blood. She looked around for help but the only people near by were the boys who were fighting away.

"STOP IT!!" Hermione screamed, so loudly that even the boys stopped fighting. Luckily, nobody outside heard.

Harry didn't hear her scream but got terrified by the expression on her face.

"JUST LOOK AT HER! SHE NEEDS HELP!" Hermione shrieked, cradling Ginny close to her. Harry took one look at Ginny's pale face and swore. He rushed up to her and took of his jacket, wrapping it around her. He then picked her up in his arms and went out of the staff entrance. Draco just looked on with shock. He felt horrified at what he had done. Hermione just gave him a look which was a mixture of disgust and oddly…pity. She ran after Harry, trying to catch up. She called Ron on his cell phone, praying he hadn't wet it. Thank God she had kept it in her skirt pocket.

"Ron! Ginny's got hurt on the head. We're taking her to the hospital. Come quickly and for heaven's sake DON'T TELL ANYONE!" she clipped out, shutting the phone before he could reply.

They reached Harry's car and Remus thankfully did not ask any questions and drove straight to the Hospital where they rushed Ginny into the emergency ward.

The doctors there took one look at her and took her into a private room. Harry and Hermione were made to wait outside and they sat down next to each other. Hermione put one arm around Harry in a comforting gesture. That's how Draco, Ron and Luna found them when they came rushing in. Along with them was a tall red haired stranger, who Ron introduced as his elder brother Bill. Both Ron and Draco looked haggard and bruised and were busy glaring at each other. On Hermione's questioning glance, Bill explained that Ron and Draco had had a fight near the Hospital's entrance and thank God he had reached in time to break them off. He just gave the two boys a disgusted look.

Hermione ushered the boys for a check up by a doctor, the nurses clucking their tongues over their injuries.

Now Ron sported a broken nose and a black eye and was groaning holding his stomach. Harry had a black eye and a broken nose and assorted cuts and scrapes. Draco was the worst of the lot, with black eyes, swollen lips and bruises on his chest. The doctor patched them up, admonishing them for such childish behavior. Hermione stayed by Ginny's window praying to God Ginny was ok. Bill sat down next to her, hugging her close. Hermione was glad for such unquestioning support. Harry, Ron and Draco trooped back to the room, sending each other killing looks.

They waited for what seemed like eternity. Harry would regularly get up to peep into her room, his heart lurching on seeing her looking so pale. Malfoy to his credit didn't say anything and just sat their looking stunned. The minutes just ticked by as they waited.

The doctor came out after while and said, "She perfectly alright now. The head injury was fortunately not so deep. She had suffered a slight concussion but she's alright now. You may see her, one at a time." He said, raising an eyebrow at their state of dress. "Someone will have to fill up the form." Bill nodded and got to his feet. He followed the doctor down to the reception area and Luna and Ron went with him.

Both Draco and Harry stood up to go inside Ginny's room. Harry just sent Draco a filthy look and moved towards the door but Hermione got up and stopped him. She had naturally positioned herself in front of him so that he could read her lips. "Harry, she IS his girlfriend" she said, tilting her head in Draco's direction. Harry opened his mouth to protest furiously but shut it as he saw Draco's ashen face. Draco had finally gotten a clear look of Ginny and he sat back stunned. He couldn't take his eyes of how frail she looked in the hospital bed. Harry just shook his head in disgust at Hermione, and pushed him into Ginny's hospital room before he changed his mind. He then went and posted himself near the window making sure that Draco behaved alright. He was itching to have another go at him and was furious with Hermione. Apart from that, he was still so shaken up from nearly losing Ginny's twice in one evening. How could he have let that happen? Harry wondered in self- frustration, raking his hands through his hair and rumpling it even more.

He wanted release for his anger and then turned on Hermione who was nearby.

"HOW DARE YOU SEND HIM IN? NOW YOU LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO HER!" he shouted dragging her to hospital room window. Inside, Draco was sitting next to Ginny, talking gently to her while holding her hand. Jealousy roared through both Harry and Hermione. Harry's anger increased when he saw the blanched look at Hermione's face. "HAVE YOU SEEN ENOUGH? I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE WITH HER. NOT HIM!" he then spun her around to face him and shook her hard, ignoring the tears fall down her face. He knew he was being irrational and felt like screaming and Hermione as usual was convenient. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU? YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH THAT YOU CHOSE HIM OVER ME! IS HE SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?" When Hermione shook her head frantically, tears streaming down her face Harry just muttered, "Go away Hermione. I don't want to see you and I definitely don't want to talk to you" when Hermione opened her mouth to say something, Harry just held up his hand and said, "Just Go."

Hermione tried to calm herself down and understand where Harry was coming from but it was no use. Harry wouldn't listen to her. She finally became so angry herself, her anger fueled by jealousy, worry and hurt that she had to physically restrain herself from hitting Harry. She tried one last time, "Harry I know you wanted to be the first to meet Ginny but…" Harry just jumped up and caught hold of her before saying in a dangerous voice, "You're damn right I did. But you didn't want me to. Why are you jealous of her? Is it because she has everything you want?" he said, looking at her scornfully.

Hermione just drew back, hurt deeply. She made to move past him. The red haze that had encircled Harry ever since Draco broke up him and Ginny finally receded and remorse filled him when he saw how badly he had lashed out at Hermione. He didn't feel bad for what he said, he stilled believed that but the way he said it wasn't correct.

He caught hold of her hand but she flung it off. She came back to stand in front of him, taking one look at him before slapping him hard. Then she stormed away while Harry clutched his cheek. His anger returned full force and he called out after her, "TRAITOR! YOU LOVE DRACO SO MUCH SO STAY WITH HIM!"

Hermione paused, turned around, showed him the finger and stalked off, leaving Harry staring after her.

Ron only saw Hermione slapping Harry and Harry calling after her. He gave Hermione a dirty look and accused, "Traitor!" Hermione just gave him a look saying, you too Ron? She ran away then tears streaming down her face.

He walked up to Harry who was seething with fury. "Forget it mate! She's not worth it! Anyone who consorts with the enemy doesn't deserve any of your caring or your anger." He gave Harry a hug and sat down next to him. He clapped him on the back when Harry told him about his fight with Hermione, "Well done mate! She deserved it. The traitor!"

Luna came running in and confronted Ron, "What happened? Why was Hermione crying? Is Ginny alright?"

Harry looked a little uncomfortable. Ron reassured Luna that Ginny was alright. When she asked about Hermione he proudly told her what Harry and he said. He expected Luna to congratulate him and tell him that he was absolutely right. He had already asked her out and was ecstatic when she said yes. She would surely support him now

He didn't expect her to slap him and draw herself into an uncharacteristic rage and scream at him "You sick creep! You disgust me! Both of you!" she gave them both a contemptuous glance. Then focusing on Ron said, "Don't call me. Not until you apologize to Hermione!" she stalked off too leaving Harry and Ron stunned, Ron holding his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

A.n- Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm happy you like my story so much. If anyone has any ideas they want me to incorporate please let me know.

--

Meanwhile, inside the hospital room, Draco was sitting next to Ginny's bed. He had entered the room with shuffling footsteps, ashamed to meet her gaze. He sat down gingerly on the wooden chair kept next to her bed, expecting to be kicked out any moment.

"Draco" Ginny said gently, keeping a delicate hand on his wrist, "I'm alright. Please look at me" Draco looked up reluctantly, afraid to see hatred in her eyes. But all he could see was understanding and compassion. Something inside his chest which had been tightly coiled up, released. He caught hold of her hand tenderly and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please forgive me. I swear it was an accident! I really didn't mean to hit you. It's just that I got so jealous seeing you dance with Potter… I didn't judge the force with which I threw off your hand. I can never forget how frail you looked lying in this hospital bed…" He stood up and started pacing, running his hands threw his hair.

"Draco," Ginny called out to him, "Listen to me. I can't say a lot right now because my throat is feeling sore. Please don't blame yourself. Accident's happen. And be honest… how much of that jealousy was because I was dancing with Harry? You felt possessive because I was your girlfriend but you would feel like that about anyone. We stayed together because of habit…not because we cared for each other." She paused to take a sip of water, Draco awkwardly placing the glass near her mouth and then hurriedly placing it back on the table. Ginny gave him one look and he sat back down.

"But if I am not mistaken…there is someone else you do care about" Ginny told him, hoping he would understand. If nothing else, she knew Draco well and he wouldn't take her leaving him for Harry easily. Also, she knew he liked Hermione because, whenever he was with her, Ginny, he used to keep talking about her and their encounters. Not in a good way but he used to keep talking all the same. And besides, Ginny could see something in Draco's eyes when he looked at Hermione, something Ginny doubted he was even aware of. You couldn't describe it exactly but Ginny felt that Draco never looked as alive…as human as he did with Hermione. Is that the way I look at Harry? Ginny wondered privately. She knew she thought about Harry all the time and though she would be free to date Harry, her reasons were not entirely selfish

She wanted Draco to be the one to break it off not only because it would free her too but because it would spare his pride. And Draco was hopefully smart enough to understand that. Draco looked at her shrewdly, looking more like the Draco she knew, "Hmm. It works both ways you know. I know you have your eye on someone else too. I think we're better of being friends. What do you feel?" he asked sincerely, hoping he had understood her silent message correctly.

"I think so too." Ginny replied, grinning at him. Draco was relieved that she was not hurt. He knew he could count on covering up for him in front of his father. He felt suddenly lighter, like a huge burden had been lifted of his chest. One look at Ginny proved that she felt the same way too. He leaned over and hugged her tightly, careful of the bandage around her head. "If Potter hurts you, you know where to find me" he winked at her. Ginny just laughed and nodded. Then she gently disentangled herself and gave him a light push in the direction of the door. "Go! And text me the juicy details" Draco gave her a mock stern look and then grinned saying, "You too!"

Ginny lay back in her bed slightly tired. To many, this sudden shift from a couple to friends may seem weird or even fake. The truth was that even if Draco hadn't been the ideal boyfriend, he had always been a good friend. A lot of people only saw the façade he projected. His father's behavior made him**?** but with her, he had relaxed somewhat and shown her that he wasn't really such a bad person. Ginny knew Hermione would be good for him. As Harry would be for her if the kisses were any indication…she thought mischievously. She waited for him to come in, her heart thudding with excitement. She tried to arrange her hair by lightly running her fingers through it. She might have faced death but she didn't need to look like it.

The door open and Ginny's mouth curved in anticipation only to droop a little in disappointment when Ron also walked in with Harry. She felt guilty, she hadn't even thought about her family even once. She struggled to sit up, Ron and Harry running over to help her. Once she was comfortably propped up against a pillow, Ron sat down on the side of her bed while Harry stood against a wall. Ron and she hugged each other tightly; Ginny feeling scared at how she almost lost her family today. She saw tears falling down Ron's face as he ruffled her hair and admired her bandage. Ginny nearly cried herself, smiling tremulously back at him. She and Ron were like twins. The only person she was closer to than Ron was her elder brother Bill and he was in Egypt. However, Ron was a close second and she ran her gaze lovingly over his face and lightly touching her fingers to his black eye. When she sent him an inquiring glance, he just shook his head not answering her. What on earth has been going on? Ginny wondered. Did Ron, Harry and Draco have a fight? And why were there hand shaped imprints on Harry and Ron's cheeks? Ron was saved from a third degree grill by the opening of Ginny's room door.

Ginny looked towards it curiously, while Ron and Harry smiled secretly. In walked a huge bouquet of Ginny's favorite lilies on what appeared to be its own two legs. Ginny could have been knocked over with a feather. The bouquet was lowered and on top of it was a smiling Weasley face with a fang shaped earring in one ear and a long red ponytail….It was Bill!

Ginny nearly shrieked with happiness! He placed the lilies next to her and sat down on the unoccupied side of her bed.

"Whatcha been upto little one?" Ginny just lunged forward and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down both their faces.

"Hey! What about me?" Ron cried out in mock indignation. Bill just leaned over and included him in the hug. Harry saw this family moment and felt very lonely. His parents always included him in their hugs too and while he and his uncle were on good terms it wasn't the same, he thought wistfully. He was surprised to feel a tear on his cheek and he wiped it away, walking quietly to the door.

"Hey Harry! Where you going?" Ron asked, walking upto Harry and turning him around before speaking. Behind him, Ginny had extended her arm in his direction and Bill was looking at him expectantly.

"But I-"Harry protested. Ron just gave him the look before saying, "Ginny is going to kill me if I let you go without meeting her, not to mention Bill. So stuff it and come with me." And he dragged him over to the others.

Harry was quickly enfolded in the group hug and the ache that was inside him, started filling up. He felt grateful for the unquestioning affection of the Weasleys. He just hugged them back tighter, finally feeling that he belonged.

--

Outside, Draco ran down the corridors earning several disapproving glances from the nurses. He didn't know why he had to find Hermione but he just had to. He knew without a doubt now that he liked her and wasn't after her for any reasons of revenge or anything. He searched in the hospital café but she wasn't there. He finally went outside the hospital where he caught sight of Luna.

He jogged towards her, hoping Hermione was with her. He felt his heart reach his throat when he saw she was. She looked so beautiful, he thought, her hair blowing in the breeze, her dress fluttering…and crying!

"What happened?" Draco confronted Luna who was comforting her. Luna just gave him a dirty look before whispering in Hermione's ear. She looked up at him, her face streaked with mascara and tears, her shoulders slumped forward, her posture crying out DEFEATED! But she still drew herself up and faced him proudly, "Whatever you want I don't have it. You got what you wanted. Y1ou destroyed my life. I have nothing else to give you so please go."

"But..." Draco began, bewildered wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"JUST GO!" she shrieked before succumbing to another fit of sobbing, burying her head in Luna's shoulder. Draco had never seen her like this. He wanted to comfort her but Luna wouldn't let him. She just looked at him pointedly and said, "Leave before you hurt her more." And she returned to rubbing Hermione's back soothingly.

Draco didn't understand what to do. He raked his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what had happened while he had been in Ginny's room. He suddenly felt tired, the elation flooding through him just an hour ago had disappeared when he saw Hermione crying. He felt too tired to even be hurt or angry.

He drove home in his Jaguar and stumbled upto his bed. He flopped on it, promising himself sleepily, that he would find out what happened tomorrow, he yawned, tomorrow…

Some Harry/ Ginny kissing ahead. Those who don't want to read, please skip ahead.

--

Ron and Bill left after a little while. When Harry made a move to go, Ginny caught hold of his hand and shook her head. Harry looked warily at Ron and Bill but they just grinned. They told Ginny that they would come back tomorrow. Their parents and the rest of their brothers had gone to see her eldest brother Charlie in Romania. Ginny wished they were here deeply. Anyway, luckily Bill had flown in for a surprise visit and was acting as the parent in charge. Her mother must have known, Ginny thought. Meanwhile, Harry was still gazing warily at her brothers.

He didn't relax, however, till they shut the door of the room behind them.

Once he assured himself, that they had really left, he leaned over and hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny felt her circulation being cut off but she didn't care and happily hugged him back before drawing back his head and kissing him. She and Harry kissed deeply, so grateful to finally have some time together. She clung to him as he held her tightly, sensing fear at almost losing her raging through him. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at the silken strands playfully.

The mood of the kiss became lighter and Harry gently ran his hands down her sides before tickling her. Ginny broke the kiss laughing so hard, tears came in her eyes. She returned the favor by tickling Harry back and soon both of them were rolling over the bed, tickling and laughing.

Ginny finally lay back on her bed, breathing hard while Harry sat next to her. She tugged his hand till he was stretched out next to her. They both stared at each other, drinking in the sight of each other's faces. Harry leaned over her and gently kissed her bandage, before taking in a deep shuddering breath and hugging her tightly again. Ginny kissed him on the nose before looking up at him signing "You know, those kisses aren't exactly for free"

Harry smirked "so what's the price I have to pay?"

Ginny smiled back at him. She then signed, "You have to become my boyfriend. That's the price you have to pay for stealing those kisses from me."

Harry pretended considering that, "Hmm, I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life stuck with you" he signed.

Ginny spoke then, pretending to be outraged. She moved her face close to her so that he could read her lips, "You better. I'm not letting you go now" she ended seriously.

Harry looked deeply at her before finally voicing the doubts that had plagued him, "What about Draco?"

Ginny understood his worry but she had some doubts of her own, "What about Hermione?" she countered, still not 100 sure of Harry.

Harry looked so bewildered that Ginny knew she had read the situation incorrectly, "Hermione? She's not my girlfriend!" He said, vehemently. "I never thought about her like that. Ever! She was my friend that's all!"

He paused, a dark shadow crossing his face, "We aren't even friends anymore."

Harry sounded so sure that all of Ginny's doubts melted away. She knew he wouldn't lie to her and his response to her couldn't be faked. It was 100 sincere. She was, however, disturbed to know that Harry and Hermione weren't even friends anymore. She liked the girl and hoped to God they hadn't had a fight over her.

"Why" she signed, her throat feeling too sore to speak.

When Harry didn't answer, she gave him a light shove and asked again. "Why?"

Harry just shook his head and asked, "What about Draco?"

She signed back that he and she were just friends now and related the details of what they spoke about in her room, leaving out the part about Draco's feeling for Hermione. Harry looked deeply relieved and then very seriously asked her, tucking a strand of her behind her hair, "So, Ginerva Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Ginny's smile was so dazzling that for a moment Harry could only stare with his heart in his throat, "Yes, Harry Potter, I will be your girlfriend."

Harry was so unbelievably happy; he couldn't speak a word except stare soppily at her. He leaned down and very gently placed his lips against hers. Then they kissed so deeply that Ginny literally felt like exchanging souls. He wrapped her hair around his wrist and held her close to him, placing one of her hands against his heart. He just held her close for a few moments, taking in the scent of her hair, memorizing its texture, running his free hand over her face while he traced her features.

All this while she just stared at him mutely, just loving the feel of him. He made her felt so special like she counted, like she was the most important person in his life. Harry's feel made her think of rainbows and happy endings. He felt like…hope. Now, if that isn't corny I don't know what is, she thought smiling wryly. But she snuggled up to him closer anyway, feeling so happy. She had never been this happy in her whole life. Yet there was something disturbing her.

Harry had never answered her questions about Hermione, she realized. Well he better now she thought, having fun exercising her privilege as a girlfriend. She gave Harry a light push on his chest to make him look at her. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Well at least, I can't hear him snore, she thought in good humor.

"Harry, why did you fight with Hermione?" she asked, making sure he looked at her. She felt too tired too sign now.

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable before he told her everything that had happened. How he had screamed at her and how she had slapped him. He also told her about Ron's support and Luna's reaction. By the end of it he felt he had behaved pretty stupidly.

Apparently, Ginny thought so too. She looked up at him, her disappointment piercing Harry's heart, "I think you should be ashamed of yourself Harry. She saved my life. She did!" Ginny insisted when Harry opened his mouth to protest "If she hadn't found me when you and Draco were too busy fighting, I don't know what would have happened. She didn't deserve to be yelled at Harry. I think you should apologize to her as soon as possible. Promise me you will" she said seriously, gently reprimanding him.

"I promise." Harry said sincerely before drawing her close.


	19. Chapter 19

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

A.n- Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm happy you like my story so much. If anyone has any ideas they want me to incorporate please let me know.

--

Sunlight poured in through the drapes in the hospital room. It gently washed over Harry's face which was contorted in terror. He was thrashing about, his legs and arms kicking and pumping. He was still entrenched in his nightmare and he fought against it wildly…uselessly. It swirled and circled around him like a hungry vulture.

_Harry was taken back to the day of his parent's death. He was standing in the recording studio. He saw his parents and a deep wave of love swept through him. He saw himself in the soundproof room, playing the violin happily. His parents smiled back and waved at him. Harry saw himself wink back as his mother blew him a kiss. His dad was fiddling with the switchboard with one hand and pressing the other hand on side of his headphones. He leaned closer to his wife and picked her hand and kissed it, entwining his fingers through her. His mum lovingly tucked away a strand of her husband's hair. They looked so happy, Harry thought. He tried to walk up to him, but he couldn't quite do it. He felt like he was watching the scene through a sheet of glass. Like was watching a some strange movie. He tried thumping on the glass to get their attention but they ignored him. Harry turned towards the soundproofed room where the dream him was playing the violin._

_Harry smiled when he saw the other him smile as he felt his music wrap around him. It started from his soul and circled around him, loving him. He closed his eyes and let the music overwhelm him, becoming a part of his soul. His hands moved like quick silver over his violin, teasing and playing with it. The music danced gently around him, curling around his throat…choking him! Harry's eyes flew open as he saw the switchboard flicker and flame. His parents frantically tried to put it out. His reflection continued playing the violin. Harry frantically smacked his palms against the invisible barrier trying to get to his parents. He screamed at his clone to save them but his clone kept on playing. The tempo of the music increased till it crashed around Harry who tried breaking through the glass. At the last moment, his parents turned towards the real him. It was as if they knew he was there. They had these tragic smiles on their faces. Tears were streaming down their faces as their eyes held the knowledge of what was going to happen. His dad placed his palm on the glass, right against Harry's._

_Harry tried to scream but no sound came out. He saw the switchboard flame one more time. He thumped madly against the glass but his parents just shook their heads. His mother smiled tenderly at him and blew him a kiss just before the whole room exploded…_

Harry woke up with a start. He was still shaking with fear. He mopped the sweat of his face with shaking hands. He groped around blindly for his glasses. He picked them up from the bed side table but knocked over the jug of water in the process. In reflex, he quickly put his fingers in his ears to block out the sound of the crash. It took him a few minutes to remember that he couldn't hear the crash even if he removed his fingers from his ears.

He felt that familiar frustration lance through him and he knocked over the glass as well in anger. When he looked down on the floor expecting to see pieces of the jug and the glass he was surprised. The jug and the glass, both were in one piece. He knelt down and picked them up, his anger disappearing as quickly as quickly as it had appeared.

Ginny had woken up during this commotion because Harry's continuous movements had disturbed her. She saw him examining the jug and the glass. She slipped her arms around his back such that her hands were directly in front of his face.

"It's plastic, she signed, it won't break." Harry was startled at first but relaxed after a few seconds. He placed the jug and the glass on the bed side table and hugged Ginny's arms closer to him. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a sexy grin. Good morning, he mouthed, running his gaze over her delicate sleep softened features. The glitter she had applied on her eyes the night before sparkled in the sunshine.

Harry released her arms and turned around for a proper hug as Ginny stretched and yawned. G'morning, she mouthed sleepily.

Harry leaned over to kiss her and she happily obliged before pushing him away.

"Did you brush your teeth last night?" She signed her face mock serious.

Harry grinned and signed back, "I don't know. Why don't you find out?" He hauled her close for another kiss and Ginny pushed him away, wrinkling her nose and waving her hand under it.

"Smelly!" she signed and ran away from the bed laughing. During her slumber, her bandage had loosened and become lop-sided. Now it fell over her left eye, making her look like gorgeous pirate.

"Smelly you say?" Harry jumped off the bed and chased her around the room. When he finally caught her, his foot slipped on the spilt water. Both of them fell down with a crash. Ginny was sprawled over Harry whose breath left him in a whoosh.

Just then the door opened, and in came Bill, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Luna. Hermione and Luna were trying hard not to laugh. Draco was smirking for all he was worth. But Bill and Ron were staring at them with identical expressions. Both of them had their arms folded across their chest and their legs wide apart. They even had the same eyebrow arched.

Harry tried shoving Ginny of him but it seemed that she chose that very moment to be possessed by some mad imp. She knew her brothers were there but the idea of getting Harry into trouble was too appealing. She gave Harry a huge noisy kiss smack on his lips and then rolled over and innocently looked at her brother, hastily combing her hair.

"Bill! Ron! When did you come?" she asked in very innocent voice that didn't fool the others for a moment. Bill and Ron were looking like they were still considering punching Harry.

Harry started inching away from Ginny but she clung to him. He pinched her hand gently and she pinched his right back…hard. Harry barely restrained from letting out an undignified yelped. He looked at Ginny his gaze promising retribution.

"I-I-It's not what you think" Harry stuttered nudging Ginny to say something.

Ginny winked at Hermione and Luna who were giggling now. "No of course not! Nothing happened last night too." She said her voice full of meaning.

I'm going to die, Harry thought as the look on Bill and Ron's face became murderous, I'm going to die at the hands of my best friend. He begged Ginny silently for help but she just grinned back. Betrayed! Harry thought, betrayed by my girlfriend of only one day.

Ron stalked over to Harry and hauled him up. He looked at him in a beady eyed way before bringing his face close to Harry and saying the word…Gotcha!

Harry's mouth slackened when everybody in the room burst out laughing. He felt his breath leave him with a whoosh again only this time it was in utter relief. He slid his glance over to Ginny who was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. His gaze promised retribution. Ginny just laughed harder. She ran over to hug Bill and the others.

Ron meanwhile told Harry seriously, "I would never have left you alone with my sister if I didn't trust you. I trust both you and Ginny immensely and I knew you wouldn't ever take advantage of her."

Harry nodded sincerely.

They spent a wonderful time in Ginny's room, laughing and teasing each other. Hermione was ok with everyone except Ron, Draco and him. She and Bill teased each other a lot and it seemed they had become good friends. Harry saw Draco eyeing the two of them jealously but he made an effort to be nice to everybody…even Harry, much to his surprise.

The boys finally left after an hour but the girls stayed on.

"Now that those nuts have gone let's get down to business." Hermione said seriously, opening her huge bag. Luna nodded and opened her bag too. Ginny looked at them curiously wondering what they carried in their bags. She shrieked with happiness as they took out a few boxes of chocolates, romance novels, a mini radio and hairbrushes and make up. She still had one more day to stay in the hospital and she had been wondering on how to not get bored out of her wits. She leaned over the treasure on her lap and hugged Hermione and Luna spontaneously. They hugged her back too.

The three of them spent a wonderful time doing Ginny's hair and makeup. They shared gossip over chocolates and did several magazine quizzes. They talked about everything and anything. Ginny was delighted to have made friends with Hermione and Luna who understood her so well. The girls she hung out with were so shallow. At least with these people she didn't have to hide her deeper thoughts. They spent so much of the time laughing and having fun that when the girls had to leave, Ginny felt deeply disappointed.

"Come back soon you guys. We have to do this again sometime soon. I had so much of fun!" Ginny said, feeling so comfortable with the older girls that she wasn't conscious of her voice.

"Anytime sweetie." Hermione said before hugging Ginny tightly. Luna waved to Ginny and the two of them left the room, leaving Ginny to herself

Meanwhile in the hospital coffee room, the boys were having a drink. Harry lounged in his chair, opposite to Malfoy. He sipped his coke and mused distractedly, "She was looking so happy today"

"Yes she was. So have you made an honest woman out of her Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

This was so unexpected that Harry sputtered, nearly choking on his drink. Ron gave him a solid thump on his back which made his eyes water.

Ron thought that Harry was still chocking and thumped him harder. Harry held his hands up in surrender and pleaded Ron to stop. It took Ron a few minutes to realize that hitting Harry on the back wasn't helping much. He sat down embarrassed.

Harry directly faced Draco and said, "Ginny's my girlfriend now. Why? Do you have any problem with that?" His entire demeanor challenging Draco to say anything.

"No. No, I don't Potter. But if you treat her bad then I will" Harry nodded in confirmation but he was staring at Draco suspiciously. Draco suddenly wished he hadn't accepted Bill's invitation for a drink.

"You're one to say, Malfoy!" Ron snarled, still incensed that Draco hurt his sister even if it was by accident.

"It was an accident!" Draco ground out through gritted teeth, ready to pounce at Ron.

"So you say!" Ron retorted, hauling Malfoy up by his shirt collar.

"It's the truth!" Draco yelled, twisting his fist in Ron's shirt, his fist curled near his face ready to strike.

"Sit down both of you!" Bill yelled. "Sit down!"

"Ron if Ginny had forgiven Draco we are no one to hold a grudge against him. And Draco, if you ever hurt Ginny again, even by accident we won't be this forgiving. Now both of you shut up and get over it." Bill firmly said.

"Alright Malfoy, I'm ready to be the bigger man. But you heard Bill, make sure you remember it." Ron conceded reluctantly and held out his hand for Draco to shake.

"Alright Weasley, If you can be the bigger man then so can I" Draco said as he shook Ron's proffered hand.

They all sat in an awkward silence then wondering what to say.

Bill then started a conversation about football clubs and everybody got into an intense debate over which was the best team in the English Premier League. Draco and Harry were both surprised to know that both of them were hard core Chelsea fans while Bill and Ron supported Manchester United all the way.

Soon Harry and Draco formed a team and were arguing against Bill and Ron on the merits of their particular team. They ended up watching a football match on the coffee shop TV.It was Chelsea vs. Manchester United. Draco was helping Harry out a lot by mouthing to him the commentary and pointing out things to him. They argued and criticized the opposite team, giving each other high fives or thumping their coke cans on the table when one of them made an especially good point. Ron and Bill yelled them down when Manchester United scored a goal.

They were having such a great time that by the end of the match even Ron and Malfoy were talking happily. Ron and Bill were leaving Harry and Draco to their cars. Ron was in the middle of making a fierce argument when he suddenly stopped.

Everyone waited for him to continue but he then just shut his mouth and looked away. Harry and the others turned their heads in the direction Ron had been looking and saw Luna and Hermione enter the hospital parking.

Bill waved to them and they waved back. The boys headed in that direction. Harry saw Hermione stiffen when she caught sight of Ron, Draco and him. She made a movement to leave but Luna pulled her back down. It seemed that she and Luna had become fast friends and Luna was giving them pointed glares when they sat down at their table.

Harry saw the puffiness around Hermione's eyes and the way she avoided looking at any of them except Bill. It was only when she looked at him when he called her name did he finally felt the impact of her behavior. The friendly gaze that used to greet him was now deeply wary as if she expected him to be hurtful and rude again. Harry couldn't bare it anymore. After his talk with Ginny and subsequent promise to her and the shame he felt now, he knew he had to apologize to her.

"What is it Harry?" she asked quietly, staring at him proudly daring him to say anything.

Harry didn't know that everyone had turned to stare at them. Bill was looking confused, Draco was watchful; Luna was waiting to pounce on Harry if he hurt Hermione anymore while Ron was looking at Luna wistfully.

Harry drew in a deep breath before saying, "Hermione, I wanted to apologize. I had been a very big jerk last night and shouted at you when you only tried to support me. But my only excuse was that I felt betrayed when you let Malfoy…I mean Draco see Ginny before me. It was just that I was already so jealous of Draco and Ginny and I felt so scared that I had lost Ginny forever. Actually," Harry said, spreading his hands in front of her while she stared at him wide eyed, "there isn't any excuse. I talked to Ginny and she told me things that I already knew but didn't want to accept. You were right in sending Malfoy in first. I know had I been in his place I would want to meet Ginny first. What I really want to say is…I'm sorry. I made a very big mistake. I realize that. I do. If you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I understand that. I'm not saying that I will never do it again. But what I want you to know is that I would never deliberately hurt you. I don't want to lose your friendship." Harry said earnestly, holding Hermione's limp hand. He then released it and stepped back waiting for her to say something. Harry felt himself tensing as waited for her to reject his apology. As the awkward silence grew, he walked away and stood next to Ron. He looked to him for support but Ron was too busy staring at Luna. Harry turned to look back at Hermione and was alarmed to see tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and looked at him determinedly.

He saw her take a few steps towards before she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. She nearly cut of his circulation Harry thought. But he was so happy that she was his friend again that he hugged her back.

She leaned back in his embrace and smiled soppily at him, punching him hard on his arm. "I should kill you. I really should."

Even Ron came up to her, after being nudged hard in the stomach by Luna. "Hermione, I'm really sorry too! I just saw you slap Harry and then I jumped to conclusions….I was stupid. Forgive me" he said as sincere as Harry.

Hermione laughed at the puppy dog expression on his face and hugged him too. "See what you did! Both of you made my mascara run! But I don't care" and she hugged both of them again. Ron and Harry grinned at each other.

Luna looked proudly at Ron while Bill just looked confused. Harry disentangled himself gently from Hermione's embrace and told Hermione his good news. "I, my friend, have finally caught hold of my mystery girl"

He expected Hermione to jump up and down and shriek but instead she just smirked at him. "I know! Ginny already told me!" laughing at the foiled expression on Harry's face before she continued on a more serious tone, "But how's Dra- I mean Malfoy taking it?"

"He's cool with it" Harry replied, before looking down at Hermione with a serious expression on his face. "You know, if you ever want to date him, Ron and I really wouldn't mind."

"He doesn't want to date me but thanks anyway Harry" she replied, her eyes clouding over.

"He does Hermione! I've seen him looking at you jealously while you talked to Bill and I saw the way he looked at you at the Ball."

Hermione just gave him a knowing look before saying, "Ginny told you."

Harry sighed at being found out. "Yes she did. What are you girls psychic. But I'm saying it too. I think you better go after him." Harry said as pushed her in the direction Draco had taken.

Hermione hugged Bill and Harry, waved to Luna and Ron who were gazing at each other with sappy smiles and then ran towards the secluded end of the parking lot.

When she reached there, she didn't see anybody. There was a huge shady tree and a few cars parked there but no one else. There was a bench in one corner but he wasn't sitting there. One look back told her that the others had left too. A light wind blew at her hair and she pushed it behind her ears. The day was exceptionally hot and Hermione felt sweat cover her face. She looked around her but she couldn't find him anywhere. The parking lot was walled in by both sides.

She felt irritation grow in her and she sat down on the bench in frustration, frantically fanning her face.

She jumped at two hands settled on her shoulder and a finger gently tapped her dangling earring before a deep voice whispered in her ear, "Looking for me Granger?"


	20. Chapter 20

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

A.n- There seems to be some confusion regarding the chapters. I had mixed some of the chapters by deleting one of them. The only way I get to know that the regular reviewers had read the latest chapters because of their reviews. I'm sorry for the mix up. I'll fix it immediately.

--

Hermione tried to get up but was pushed back down on the bench at once.

"You're not going anywhere." Draco whispered in her ear. Abruptly he caught hold of her chin and turned it towards him. "I'm going to hold onto you."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione challenged him, her eyes flashing. Although her insides were telling a different story as she found them melting. But she would never tell Draco that.

"Yeah!" Draco said before his mouth swooped down to close on hers. Hermione wanted to tilt her head back but Draco hadn't let go of her chin. So she had to be content by wrapping her arms around him, one hand going into his hair. It's so soft! She thought in wonder, so unlike her own. I always wondered whether he kisses with his eyes open, now I know my answer. He really does have gorgeous eyes and oh! He's got these tiny freckles on his nose…who would have guessed?

Draco suddenly broke the kiss and glared down at her. "Lady, will you stop taking inventory of my face and just kiss me?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. How the heck did he know? Aah! Who cares? She thought as Draco kissed her again. This time Hermione didn't think but threw herself into kissing him. She twisted on the chair so that she was facing Draco. She wrapped her arms around his back and once again tunneled her hands in his hair. This time he returned the favor. They finally broke away for breath and leaned their foreheads against each other, panting slightly.

"Will you finally come around the bench now? I think I have a crick in my neck." Hermione cuddled against him happily.

"Only if you agree to be my girlfriend." Draco smirked as he looked down at her from his superior height. Hermione felt the doubts and uncertainties that had haunted her earlier come back to her.

"B-But" Hermione stuttered wondering how to convey her doubts to him. A part of her was still wary of him and doubted his feelings for her.

Draco frowned darkly as much as what Hermione was saying and at the fear in her eyes. "Granger, before you get any kooky ideas let me tell you this. My feelings for you are genuine. I'm not doing this for a bet or for any weird notion of vengeance. If you don't believe me, ask Ginny or Harry. Honestly, when I was really pissed of at you after you humiliated me, I toyed with the idea. I wasn't serious about my feelings towards you till I saw you looking so wistfully at Ginny and Harry dancing. I thought you were pining for Harry. I was so jealous." He said, before turning away from her. Hermione was shocked to hear this. He had reflected what was in her heart so accurately…except for the last part. "I _so_ wasn't pining for Harry! I wanted someone to dance with me like that. I wasn't just running away from you at the Ball but my feelings as well." Draco then came around the bench, a heartbreaking expression of sincerity on his face, "I'll dance with you. Just give me a chance." Forget it, she thought, I don't have a chance against him and she nodded happily, her doubts melting away. Draco gave a whoop and picked her up to spin her around. She shrieked happily and they both laughed crazily. He brought her down slowly, until her mouth was on level with his and they kissed deeply. They broke apart suddenly when they heard clapping.

They turned to stare as Bill, Ron, Luna, Harry and…Ginny! Clapped and wolf whistled. Harry had his arm around Ginny and Ron and Luna were staring happily at each other. Bill was just grinning at them with the air of an indulgent parent.

Draco and Hermione walked up to them hand in hand. Hermione ran over to Ginny and hugged her. "Hey! How come you're here?"

"The doctor said I was fine now and since I had been such a good patient, I was allowed to check out. These guys picked me up and we reached just in time for the grand finale." Ginny said mischieviously while Hermione blushed.

"Come on guys, let's go." Bill said and all of them left in the direction of their various cars. Bill, Ron and Ginny left together, Draco offered Hermione a ride back home (his offer greeted with wolf whistles from the others and a solid blush from Hermione).

Harry went home in his own car. He had texted Remus to come pick him up from the hospital. So much had happened in these past few days, Harry thought. He was glad Hermione was once again friends with him and Ron. She and Draco truly looked happy together. Ron and Luna looked pretty happy too, Luna once again talking to Ron now that he had apologized to Hermione. As for him, He couldn't be happier himself. Ginny was perfect for him! Absolutely perfect! Even explaining the night at the hospital to his uncle didn't faze Harry. He felt a warm feeling spread inside him as he thought about the time spent with Ginny. It had been completely innocent yet to Harry, had been the most fulfilling experience ever.

There was only one thing disturbing him now. The nightmare he had gotten early in the morning had terrified him. It put a new spin on the nightmares he had been having for so long. He remembered the loving look on his parents' faces with a bittersweet pain. And the terror in their gaze when they realized that they were about to die. But what was truly haunting Harry was the image of himself playing the violin.

He remembered the soul shattering joy he had felt when the violin had graced his hands. The music had been exuded from his every pore. Harry remembered well the crazy mixture of absolute joy and deep sorrow he had felt every time he had played the violin. He had been addicted to it. Once upon a time, it had been his life. Even now, he swore he could hear the haunting strains of the violin beckon to him, like a siren's call.

It wrapped around him like golden tendrils trying to pull him back into its light. How Harry yearned that he could play the violin again. How much he wanted be enveloped in its' musical sunlight.

But he could not. He would not. Even if he learnt to play the violin again he would not. It had killed his parents. It would kill him.

Harry jerked himself out of his dark musings. He gave himself a mental shake. It was better that he didn't let his thoughts stray in that direction again. Some things are better left untouched, he grimly reminded himself.

Just then, the door opened and Remus let him out. Harry looked around himself. True, his uncle's manor was beautiful with these big gardens and the huge house. Not even the most difficult critic could find fault with the graceful lines of the Grecian styled manor or the sculpted lawns that stretched till the eye could see. Even the tinkling of the fountain would be pleasing to hear, Harry was sure. Yet there was something missing. The manor was beautiful indeed but in a very cold and detached manor. Harry much preferred the comfortable feel of Hermione's house or the slightly shabby charm of Ron's. They were homes, Harry decided, not houses or worse, manors. Hermione would have a few choice things to say about Harry's uncle's house. Harry grinned as he thought about it, envisioning Hermione running here and there to see the paintings and the sculptures inside the home while he and Ron looked on shaking their heads.

Harry strode inside, trying not to grimace at the utter formality of the house. He decided to go straight to his room for now. He didn't really want to answer his uncle's questions.

Harry was creeping past his uncle's study when he saw a violin kept there. Harry moved towards it as if hypnotized. Luckily, for him his uncle wasn't in the study. He went straight to the violin. His fingers itched to try it but his mind was repulsed. However, it seemed that his hands refused to obey the commands of his mind and moved forward to touch the violin anyway. He picked it up and cradled it gently under his chin. His heart almost sighed with pleasure. Harry picked up the fiddle and placed it gently above the strings. He felt the stirring of music start within him as his hands moved hesitantly on the instrument. His mind kept telling him to stop, to remember the vow he had made earlier, to remember why he hated the violin. His hands kept on playing and his mind finally exploded with flashes of pictures. Harry saw himself playing the violin, his parents smiling at him, the switchboard exploding, him breaking down the door, running to his parents, the switchboard flaming up again, his mother smiling at him before the switchboard exploded again, the flames wrapping around them, wrapping around him, burning him, burning him…

Harry collapsed on the floor, the violin slipping put of his limp fingers. His crumpled body lay there still and unmoving.

_He was in a dark tunnel. He knew it was a tunnel because he could see a little ray of light far far away. He tried walking towards it but the ground kept shaking. Every time he stopped walking the ground was stop shaking. But every time he took a step, it would shake again. Harry soon got fed up of this game. He kept on walking, ignoring the violently shaking ground. He reached the end of the tunnel and felt himself being jerked hard._

Harry's eyes flew open. The blurred room came into focus slowly. This wasn't his uncle's study. This was his room! How did he get here? He opened his mouth to ask.

But before he could say something, his uncle's face came in front of his. "Quite a fall you took there nephew."

Harry stared at his uncle, feeling suspicious and wary. But there was no sign of anger on his uncle's face. In fact he seemed very concerned. "Are you alright now?"

Harry just nodded, feeling extremely disoriented. "W-Who brought me here?"

"I did." Severus Snape replied before leaning back in his chair, satisfied that Harry was alright. "So tell me," he continued with his arm folded across his chest. "What were you doing in my study?"


	21. Chapter 21

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

A.n- **Thank you Tish Tosh, Professor Chris, LupinandHarry & sk8tergirl1404 for your fantastic reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

--

"I-I-I" Harry stuttered wondering what on earth he could say. He winced mentally when he saw the impatient expression on his uncle's face.

"Yes we've established that _you_ went into my study. Now hurry up and tell me why." Snape pressed, his irritation seeping into his tone.

Harry thought fast and decided that he better tell the truth. Anything thing less than that and his uncle would not spare him. Maybe that was a little too dramatic. What he meant was that his uncle would be really furious with him. Harry sighed like a prisoner facing the gallows. Here goes nothing, he thought.

"I went into your study because I saw a violin lying there. I didn't want to touch it but somehow…" Harry paused before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Somehow I felt myself moving towards it involuntarily. Like I gravitated towards it. I'm sorry uncle. I shouldn't have touched it. I hope it didn't get damaged when I fell." Harry bowed his head in shame.

Because of this, he didn't see the stark expression on his uncle face. Why hadn't he thought of this? Snape thought. He should never have left that violin out. He should have known that if Harry saw the violin, he would automatically be attracted towards it. Snape had nearly spilt his tea on himself when he heard the haunting tunes of Harry's violin spilling out of his study. He knew that no one else in the house including Remus would dare to touch his violin. It must be Harry, he had thought then. He had hastened to his study only to see that the music had stopped. Harry had crumpled to the floor and the violin was lying next to him. Snape had no idea why this happened.

He had been nearly out of his mind with worry and although his violin was his prized possession, he hadn't spared it a glance as he ran to check on Harry. He remembered yelling for Remus and both of them had picked him up and brought Harry to his room. When Harry had not woken up after a few minutes, Snape had ordered Remus to call the doctor while he tried jerking Harry awake. There was something about Harry which tugged at his heartstrings, Snape mused but Harry would never find out how much Snape cared for him. There were some things better left unsaid. Like the true circumstances surrounding the death of Harry's parents. And Harry would never know that it had not been an accident. Their murderer was in jail, thank God! And that's where he will remain forever, Snape thought, he had seen to it.

"Uncle?" Harry's timid voice jerked him out of his reverie. He looked down at Harry now, hiding his emotions behind a stern demeanor.

"This has become a habit with you Harry. You continuously make mistakes and then keep asking for forgiveness. This has happened twice before. The first time we ignored our fight. The second time, you apologized. This is the third time and you apologize yet again. I don't know whether to forgive you because it seems you can't mend your ways. This is not what you expected to hear I know." Harry's eyes widened as he realized that his uncle was bang on. He had expected his uncle to forgive him…again. His uncle wasn't particularly known for his forgiving nature. Now what do I do? He thought.

"However, this time regarding your history, I will forgive and forget this incident. However, if you _ever_ touch my violin again without my permission…If you want to use it, just ask me. I'll lend it to you. And perhaps we should talk to Albus about letting you join the violin class, since you enjoy playing it so much."

"No!" Harry burst out, startling his uncle as well as himself with his vehement reply. He remembered with terror the flashes of his parents' accidents which had plagued his mind while he played the violin. If had not already decided he wouldn't play the violin, this incident was powerful enough to convince him. He clutched his hands to his hair as the memories threatened to come flooding back.

For the second time in the space of an hour, Snape felt powerless to help Harry. Lightening struck as he finally realized why Harry would never play the violin again. He had been playing it the day his parents died. How daft could you be? Snape admonished himself. And how utterly insensitive. He should have known.

Snape gently pressed his hand on Harry's shoulder in an awkward move for support. Harry's head snapped up and he stared at his uncle like he's suddenly sprouted horns. His uncle shuffled away in an uncharacteristic manner. "I'll send Remus up with food."

Harry just stared after him. What just happened here? Harry asked himself feeling as if he had stepped into an episode of Twilight Zone especially designed for him. His cell phone vibrated on his bed side table and Harry picked it up. You have 9 messages, it read. All of them were from Ginny. Harry just smiled to himself as he read the first one.

"Harry my love; I have a surprise for you! The family is coming back on Friday, next week. Aaaanndddd you have been invited to come over and spend the weekend. You can come as Ron's friend. Bill won't tell on us. So you can relax and have fun! I've invited Hermione too. She's coming and so are you. Please?"

Harry read the message with mixed emotions. He really wanted to go over to Ron's house and spend the weekend with Hermione and him…and Ginny. But he was scared that his uncle would react negatively. Plus, what if Ginny's family didn't like him? Bill and Ron were alright with him dating Ginny but what about the other brothers? And her mom? And her DAD?

He read her other messages which were along the same lines. The last one was of Hermione begging him to come because she didn't want to be alone there. There were lots of different pleases after her request. Typical Hermione! Harry thought, shaking his head.

Just then, Remus entered the room with a tray. He looked at Harry with concern until Harry reassured him for the zillionth time that he was ok and that no; he wasn't dying of terminal cancer or possessing a tumor in his brain. Even after that, Remus stared at him with beady eyes while Harry ate his food. He clucked his tongues over Harry's assorted bruises and scrapes but the look Harry gave him prevented him from saying anything. Harry had to make sure that he didn't even hiccough because then Remus would surely rush him to the nearest emergency ward. And he had had enough of the hospital and its gloomy corridors. Once Remus satisfied himself that Harry was well fed and perfectly alright he went downstairs. Harry was glad because he was ready to push Remus out of his room.

He felt his eyes droop and a yawn escape him. The nightmare had disturbed his sleep earlier and the circus that had been the Halloween ball left him extremely tired. Just for a little while, he promised himself and curled up on his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He slept for several hours waking up to see that dusk had already set in. The sky outside was streaked with purple and blue and Harry felt well rested after a very long time. He went into his balcony and gazed out. The evening breeze gently blew at his hair and made the curtains behind him billow. He looked down from the balcony towards the pool which was shimmering in the dying light. Maybe he could invite his friends over. And maybe he could fly to the moon in a bathtub. The possibility of both things ever happening were the same. Zilch. His uncle would never allow it.

He was turning reluctantly away from the swimming pool when something on the driveway caught his eye. In the dying light and without either his glasses or contact lens he could only make out two dark shapes. One of them was bobbing up and down. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked again. The blobs were still there and the one bobbing was jumping up and down fiercely. Harry got his glasses and put them. He focused on the two blobs –What the heck! It was Hermione and Ron. Three guesses to figure out who was bobbing, Harry muttered ruefully to himself. Hermione was now waving her arms wildly while Ron was trying to stop her. Harry waved back before Hermione broke her arms. Why were the two of them dressed completely in black? Harry frowned, his eyebrows drawing together in a puzzled expression.

They were frantically signaling him to come down now. Harry rolled his eyes to the heavens in the eternal gesture for What Now? He ran down anyway, whizzing past Remus who just stared after him. He was out of breath by the time he reached the driveway, slowing down from a run to a jog and then to a tired walk. Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently while Ron looked grimly resigned.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, expecting something earth-shattering.

"Oh Harry! Thank God you're here! I need your help! Mr. Excited here can fill you in while we head up to your room. You can't come with us in the clothes you're wearing right now!" Hermione said before she dragged him inside the house, Ron following after them.

"Will someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Harry burst out once they had reached his room. Hermione just went on ruffling through his cupboard. Ron just gave her a disgusted look before facing Harry with a look of grim resignation on his face. He took in a deep breath before looking Harry in the eye and saying,

"We're going to break into Hogwarts."


	22. Chapter 22

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Yay! Yay! Yay! Thank you all so much for your reviews. Now I want you to tell me your favorite hp character when you give me your feedback. Mine is Hermione btw but I love Draco too.**

"My father?" the entire car was filled with a shocked silence. Harry began to tremble as it finally sunk in that he was holding a piece of his father's and now his history. He saw the map in a new light. To him, it was something to be dearly treasured. But attached to it were so many questions…

"Why didn't dad tell me about this?" Harry was surprised at the betrayal he felt. Wasn't he important enough for his father to share the map with him? And how did Remus have it? Who were padfoot, prongs, loony and wormtail? These questions whirled inside Harry's mind as he ran his hand lovingly over the painstakingly drawn lines. Why dad? Why would you hide this?

He glanced up to see Remus looking at him concernedly. "Your father probably forgot about this himself. It was given to me and I've had it for the past several years. This map is of the time when we were younger than you, Harry. When your father met your mum…" he paused to take a deep breath, "both of them fell deeply in love. The funny thing was that at first, she never liked your dad. And all of us, him included, used to be upto a lot of mischief all the time. When your dad fell in love, he gave up being a trouble maker. Your mum gradually began to approve of us and soon all of us were the best of friends. Your dad probably forgot about the map Harry. But understand this," Remus said, laying a hand on Harry's arm for emphasis, "All of us loved you so much. Your parents…My God! You were the apple of their eye. They wouldn't deliberately hide anything from you. It was your dad who told me to hand you this map when the time was right. He wanted…" Remus paused, gulping before continuing in a deeply emotional voice, "He was waiting to tell you all this on your 16th birthday…"

Harry could almost feel the ground beneath his feet slip away. His sixteenth birthday! Harry felt a deep sense of longing mixed with bitterness sweep through his veins. Why? Why should this happen to him? Why couldn't life have been different? Why couldn't he have died instead of his parents? They had been there in the studio only because they had been recording his first album! If it wasn't for him…they'd still be alive.

Harry was jerked out of his dark thoughts by Ron who had bumped him when he was leaning across to awkwardly pat Hermione on the arm. The latter had been sniffing away, her eyes filled with tears as she heard what Remus had to say.

Harry's gaze snapped back to Remus who seemed to be enveloped in his own emotional turmoil. Remus suddenly looked up at Harry. Before Harry could say anything, he continued speaking. "I think you want to know who these four characters are. This map belonged to your father and his friends. These names were the nick names we gave each other. My name was Moony because I used to read a lot of werewolf stories even in those days. Peter, one of our friends was called wormtail because he greatly resembled a rat in appearance. Sirius, your dad's best friend was called Padfoot. He adored dogs and for some strange reason always wished he could name his own Padfoot." Remus gave a nostalgic smile. Although Harry was interested in all the marauders, he was naturally excited to know more about his father.

"Your dad was called Prongs. We had all been talking about what we wanted to be if we could get turned into animals and your dad chose to be a deer. So we called him Prongs. We used to tease him a lot about it. And once your mother was included in the group, we started calling her Bambi."

Harry thirstily took in all the little tidbits Remus was telling him. But a discreet nod by Ron in Hermione's direction brought him back to the main reason they had come to school. Harry turned his attention back towards the map. There were three ways of entering Hogwarts. One was the main entrance, then there was the staff entrance and then there was the third entrance which was a path through the …

"No way man! I am not going through the Forbidden Forest!" Ron dug his heels in. When Harry gave him a puzzled look, he threw his hands up in the air before signing what he had just said.

Harry looked at him in exasperation, "Come on Ron! There's nothing dangerous there! It's only an itsy-bitsy teeny weeny little wood."

"Yeah Ron! Be brave!" Hermione pumped her fist and then cowered behind Harry when they heard the nearby leaves rustling. "Or we could break in through the other two entrances" she said, tilting her head sideways.

She gave Ron a thumbs up behind Harry's back after he sent her a relieved glance. Harry didn't hear this conversation but was trying to read the note inscribed near the staff entrance.

He couldn't understand the handwriting and looked at Remus for guidance.

Remus took the map from him and squinted at the map before making the light inside the car brighter. He then brought the map very close to his nose and peered at it.

"Staff entrance is blocked- no wait, what is it, ah! Yes! Staff entrance is locked. There is a lock on the door. And a few staff members hi- no wait live above/ next to it. Not to be tried in any circumstance."

Remus looked up at them with a guess-that's-it expression on his face. Ron quickly signed the note's content to Harry who smacked the seat in front of him in frustration.

"Damn! We can't even use the front entrance. There's a guard there twenty four seven! What do we do?" He looked around himself for inspiration. Meanwhile, he tried to ignore the fearful looks Ron was sending outside and Hermione, who was rocking back and forth, muttering, "Holy Christ! I swear I will never trip Malfoy again. Just show me the path!"

Harry couldn't come up with any alternative and had almost literally picked his brains apart. Remus was staring at the map contemplatively, rubbing his hand against his chin. Then something went off in his brain and he remembered what he was looking for. Harry could almost see the bulb go ping! above his head.

He turned towards Harry and excitedly whispered, "I know what you can do! I nearly forgot about this path! I didn't know why it's not mentioned clearly in the map. Can you see this line here?"

He pointed at a fine line running from a point in the woods and ending in one of the rooms near the Entrance Hall. Probably the ground floor toilets. But where did it start? The woods were so vast! But it was their only hope. One glance at Hermione showed that she wouldn't go back home without the bracelet.

Harry nodded at Remus. "I hope this path is not caved in anywhere?" Remus shook his head in a negative motion.

"Can you tell me how to get here?" Harry pointed at the beginning of the line.

Remus glanced outside the car windows, judging his location. He then wordlessly drove the car forward and turned into a narrow path which deviated from the main path and wrapped around the side of the school. He drove till they were surrounded by the woods on both sides. He knew that no one really came this side. Hogwarts had been some English lord's castle. The school authorities had tried to preserve it the best they could. Even the woods had been kept as they had so many years ago.

He stopped the car near a spot where on their right two hue willow trees crossed each other. Remus and the others got out of the car.

"This is it you guys. Take fifty steps from here and turn right. There you will reach a fork in the path. Take the path going RIGHT. It will take you in the direction of your school. Once you set foot on the path, take twenty steps and stop. If I remember correctly there will be a huge tree on your left. There is one marking which differentiates it from the others. One of its branches touches the ground. The point where it touches the ground is your trap door. From there follow your map." He slid his glance over the three of them who had been carefully listening to his instructions.

"Thanks Remus. Now take the car and go home. I'll text you when to come back" Harry replied.

Remus looked at him uneasily before saying, "I don't know Harry. I think I should go with you guys."

Harry sharply shook his head. "No! If all of us disappear my uncle will get suspicious. We'll be fine." He caught hold of Remus' arms and said firmly, "We- will- be –fine."

Remus' breath caught in his throat as looked at Harry. He looked so much like James did so many years ago, telling Remus that they would all be fine. Harry even stood in the same manner as hid dad, Remus realized. And was probably as stubborn, he thought ruefully.

"Alright Harry. I give you two hours. It's 8 o'clock right now. I want you out by 10. If you are not, I will come after you. Ok? I'm going now" he said before Harry could protest, "but I'll come back in two hours. And Harry," he paused before hugging Harry tightly, then leaning back and grasping Harry's arms, "take care. He then slid his glance over Hermione and Ron and added, "That goes for both of you too. Now hurry!"

Remus stared after them as they started walking into the woods. Although Hermione and Ron stood protectively near Harry, it was clear he was leading the way. Remus lost sight of them as they rounded the bend.

"God help them" he muttered as he drove off.

"God help us" Harry muttered to himself as they rounded the bend and the light from the car faded, leaving them to be enveloped by the moonlit night.


	23. Chapter 24

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: thank you for your reviews. Tishtosh- in response to your question, yes Sirius is in jail. Peter's location is currently undisclosed but he may or may not be the killer.**

The moon loomed high over them, bathing the forest with liquid moonlight. It shimmered over the fallen snow. The cold wind rattled through the leaves making them whisper. It masked some sounds while it amplified others. From deep within the woods came a growling sound. The wind caught it, carrying it along and spreading it through the forest like a wild rumor. Little animals scampered about, running into their homes. Their eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

The stars which twinkled so merrily usually were shadowed by ominous clouds. The snow dripped from a few leaves, its continuous drip drop wearing on the nerves of the brave humans who had dared to venture into a forbidden world. The three of them trekked through, the forest, the tall dark haired boy mentally counting the paces in his mind.

The growling sound came again, sending cold shivers sliding down their backs like cold fingers. Well at least, it affected two of them.

"Blimey! Did you hear that" Ron shivered and clung to Harry's side.

"Y-yes. What do you think it was?" Hermione whispered as she clung to Harry's other side. Harry meanwhile, was oblivious to everything else. He tried to ignore the fear that was turning his blood to ice and tried to focus on his goal. Ron and Hermione clinging to him while he did this didn't really help. He sent a silent prayer towards the heavens for making him deaf. This was the first time in his life that he felt even remotely thankful that he couldn't hear. I guess everything has its uses, he thought as he mentally counted. Alright, forty-eight, forty-nine and fifty. This is where the path should fork.

Harry looked up and pulled his jacket tighter as another cold gust of wind blew. Sure enough, ahead of him the path divided into two. One was going to the right and the other to the left.

Now what had Remus said, Harry wondered, left or right? The right path looked really dark and scary. The trees were taller and their huge branches blocked out the moon, throwing giant shadows on the ground. Harry veered towards the left path. It was definitely better lit than the right. The tress weren't so huge and the moonlight was adequate. It looked well- traveled.

"Um, Harry.." Hermione said, tapping his shoulder, "I think Remus said we should take the path to the right." She mouthed it to him again when he was facing her.

Ron backed away from them. "No way! Have you seen it? Nothing that dark could lead to the school. It's probably the path on the left. Come on Harry," He said, dragging Harry to the left path.

But Hermione had caught hold of Harry's other arm and tugged it in her direction. The result was that a tug of war took place with Harry as the prize. Poor Harry felt like he was going to split into two. Ron was much stronger than Hermione but Hermione was more stubborn. Harry felt himself first getting tugged in Ron's direction than Hermione pulled him towards her then both of them applied so much force that Harry's arms felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets. Personally, he felt they should take the left part but he remembered Remus talking about a direction towards their right. He had been very forceful while saying it. Maybe the right path would be the correct one.

But before Harry could say anything else, Hermione slackened her hold on him a little. Ron on the other hand was so surprised that he let go too.

Quick as lightening, Hermione latched onto him and pulled him towards the right path. Ron lunged after him. They fell on the grassy ground just before the one of the branches of the huge trees cracked with a huge groan and fell down right in front of them. It effectively blocked their way back and cut out the option of the left path.

"Well I guess our decision was made for us" Harry pulled his arms away from Hermione and Ron, giving them disgusted looks. He stood up and brushed his pants. Hermione and Ron glared at each other before they stood too. All three of them eyed the fallen branch warily. Harry turned his head in the opposite direction and eyed the dark path ahead

even more warily.

Suddenly just them an owl hooted and swooped past them, brushing Ron's hair. He paled drastically and would have collapsed on the floor if Hermione hadn't caught him. She dragged him up and gave Harry an urgent glance. Harry nodded and took out a bottle of water and a flashlight from his bag. He sprinkled some water on Ron's face before putting the flash light on.

He swung it loosely in his hand so that it covered a large area. Harry grimaced as he saw a snake slithering past them. Thankfully, it didn't seem interested in them and carried on harmlessly. They started walking again. One, two, three, four…..,sixteen, seventeen, eighteen… Hey wait! Harry thought, as his flashlight swung over the snowy ground. Why were there footprints in the snow? Who else had come this way and so recently? A chill of dread and unease swept down Harry's back. There was something very wrong here. He didn't want to alarm Hermione and Ron but they had to be warned. He crouched down next to the footprints to examine them more closely. Harry couldn't hear the twig crack behind him but he could feel the sudden stillness in the air.

He turned around, assessing the area around them, swinging the torch around them wildly. He let out a relieved breath when he realized it was only Hermione. He pressed a hand to his racing heart and just sent her a typical-you glance. She just grinned back sheepishly. But then her expression changed into one of concern as she nudged her chin in the direction of the footprints. Harry just shook his head and stood up; point the torch once more ahead of them. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck to rub away the prickly feeling.

Ok, concentrate Harry! He admonished himself, counting the rest of the steps. Nineteen, twenty…Ok now turn left. Alright, so now where was the huge tree with one of its branches touching the ground? Harry wondered as he stopped at twenty paces and sharply turned left. He ran his torch over the surrounding area. He couldn't find it! They all looked the same! Harry thought in frustration. He was distracted when Hermione suddenly clutched his arm. She put a finger on her lips and pointed in the direction they had come from. Harry was about to run his torch there when she stopped him.

Al-right, Harry thought and he squinted to see whatever Hermione was trying to show them. For a few moments, nothing happened. Harry had been about to turn back and tell Hermione that she was hallucinating when there was movement which caught his eye. He thought he felt a shadow past through them. His body went on red alert. He shoved Hermione behind him. Ron was still slightly woozy and clutching Hermione. Harry ran his torch over the area but the person or animal or whatever it was had disappeared. Harry checked again but nothing was there except air.

He took in a deep breath and turned to concentrate on his job. Hermione suddenly ran towards a tree. After reaching it, she bent down and started running her hands over the ground.

She turned towards Harry and frantically beckoned to him and Ron. Harry tugged Ron along and stood next to her. She took his flashlight and ran it over the spot where her hand had been. She removed whatever snow had been there with gloved hands. There protruding through the snow was what seemed like a wooden handle. Hermione removed more snow from the neighboring area and the trap door was revealed.

Harry beamed down at her. They made Ron sit down next to it and then started tugging it. But the trapdoor proved to be more stubborn than them. No matter how hard they tried it would not open. Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration while Hermione expelled a deep breath and mopped the perspiration which dotted her brow. Harry looked down at his gloveless hands which were looking raw and red. From the corner of his eye, he caught another movement. Panic raced through him. He didn't tell Hermione but started tugging at the door with renewed strength. Hermione didn't question his urgency and added her strength to his. Even Ron joined in and finally the door opened with a deep groan as if to protest.

Harry shone his flashlight in the dark passage reveled. He almost wept with relief when he realized there were steps to go down. He sent Hermione and Ron down quickly and then followed after them, yanking the door shut just as he caught sight of the mysterious figure again.

Must be an animal, he thought dismissing his unease. He went down the steps gingerly for they were broken in some place. Hermione and Ron had reached the bottom safely and were now waiting for him impatiently. Harry climbed down quickly. He then handed Hermione the torch as he took a moment to breathe.

He bent his back, placing his hands on his knees with his head hanging between his arms and took deep breathes trying to calm down despite the volatile mixture of adrenaline, fear and relief that raced through his blood. He blinked his eyes a few time and then stood up straight, taking the torch back from Hermione.

He swung the light over the dark passageway, finally taking in his surroundings. It looked like an old horror movie set. There were cobwebs all over the place with spiders hanging from them. Ron jumped as one landed too close to him and ran and stood next to Harry. The rest of the room was a dark dingy color. This room probably hadn't seen the light of day in a looong time, Harry thought.

After a few minutes, Hermione decided it was time to go. Harry just wanted to get the whole thing over with fast. Ron was too scared to have an opinion on the subject. Harry headed towards the dark passageway with Hermione and Ron following. He gave the map one last glance and saw that the route from this passage to the school was fairly straight with no sudden turns. It ended right under the girl's loo in the great hall. That couldn't be too tough, Harry thought as he carefully rolled away the map and put it in his bag.

Alright, let's do this! He thought and started walking determinedly into the dark. Hermione and Ron followed him, Ron giving the cobwebs one last fearful glance.

Meanwhile, a dark figure stalked through the forest a huge black beast of a dog by his side. He gave the trapdoor one last glance, a stark mixture of nostalgia and longing crossing his face. He absent mindedly patted his dog and pulled the hood around his face tightly. He longed to take a moment to just feel the moonlight on his face. Just one moment.

He looked around him to make sure no one was there. He then slid his hood of his face and raised it to the cool moonlight. It washed over him, bathing him with coolness. It had been so long…too long since had the simple pleasures of being able to walk freely, to feel rain fall on his skin or touch snow. He had no fear of the darkness.

Hell, he was the darkness, he thought with a grim smile on his face.

After all, he was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and the supposed murderer of Lily and James Potter.


	24. Chapter 25

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: thank you for your reviews. I can't tell you how much I loved them! **

The old passageway didn't get any prettier with the distance they covered. In fact, it grew dingier and darker. Hermione was horrified to see rats scampering about. She clung to Ron who looked like he was about to cry. Apparently, he had seen one spider too many. Fortunately for Hermione, he clung back and both of them shuffled after Harry.

Harry lifted his arm to push aside a curtain of cob web as he strode ahead. How much longer? He didn't really think his nerves could take it. He wondered how they would get inside the Great Hall. In fact, he wondered how they would get out of the girls toilet in the Entrance Hall if it happened to be locked. He paused, taking out the map again. He ran his finger once more against their route, clenching the torch in his teeth. Nope, there was no other path. Damn it! Harry thought in frustration.

What on earth would they do now? Just as he was pondering over that all important question, Hermione's cell phone vibrated. Then it burst in to a loud cheerful song. Since Harry couldn't hear it, he didn't really care what her ring tone was. But it appeared that the bats did. They protested loudly before swooping down on them, Harry and the others ducking just before they got attacked.

Ron just rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and collapsed for the second time. Only this, Hermione accompanied him. Harry just stared in the direction of the bats. If the trapdoor was jammed, and the only other exit was the girl's toilet in the Entrance Hall, how did the bats get in? That meant there had to be an opening to the outside. Just then Harry's phone vibrated. He quickly picked it up only to see that Remus had sent him a text message:

_Harry! I forgot to tell you! The passageway is blocked from one side! But I think there is another way. I just don't remember it!_

Harry felt a strange mixture of anger and relief flood through him. Remus should have thought of it earlier. But atleast, he helped them out. Harry knew he had been right about the bats. Now it seemed he had no option but to head in the direction they had come from. He turned to tell Hermione and Ron but they were lying unconscious on the floor. Harry sprinkled a little bit of water on both of them. When they still didn't wake up, he slapped each one lightly. They woke up at once, Hermione's eyes springing open in protest. Ron was slower to react.

When Harry told them what he had planned, Hermione nodded immediately while Ron still looked a bit confused. They got up and started brushing their clothes.

Hermione out on her brave face and walked ahead with Harry, embarrassed at how she had reacted to the bats. Ron followed after them; he too feeling relatively less scared. Maybe fainting twice had that effect on people, he thought as he swaggered after them. But when Harry and Hermione picked up speed, he ran after him. While he was trying to catch up, his foot caught on something in the dark ground.

He tripped, landing with a thud on the ground. Pain rushed through him as the impact jarred his body. He just lay there on the ground letting his heart beat slow down and the pain die. He sat up gingerly, not even having the benefit of a torch to see any of his scrapes. He was surrounded by utter darkness and though he tried his best to find some source of light, there was none to be found. Until he looked towards his right. This seemed like a funny thing to say but the darkness appeared to be less dense there than it was where he was sitting. Somewhere inside him an alarm went off. He knew he should warn the others but how? He didn't even have a cell phone to call the others. And he couldn't go screaming after them, they had gone too far ahead. And honestly, he wanted to prove that he was as brave as them. Especially Harry.

So Ron got up and walked towards the lighter area, his gait uneven due to his slight limp. He pushed past the curtain of cobweb with a shudder and let it fall back into its normal position after he had passed. The light seemed to grow more intense with every step Ron took. He breathed in a bat smell, which made him wrinkle his nose and then something elusive curled around his nostrils. Could it- Yes it was fresh air! Ron was delighted as he walked faster in its direction. Soon he turned a bend and there it was in front of him, a slope which led to the school gardens! He ran as fast as could towards it. After testing it to make sure that it was stable, he climbed up it. He pushed against the trapdoor with all his strength. After a few minutes, it sprang open. Ron climbed out of it and rolled onto grassy ground. He lay there catching his breath. Elation roared through his veins as he realized that he had found a way out of the passageway that even the Marauders hadn't known of. To him, it finally seemed like he wasn't completely useless. Even Harry couldn't boast of discovering a secret passage! He thought excitedly. But I should go warn them of this, he thought getting ready to go down the passageway again. He crawled over to the trapdoor and peered down…

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had covered quite a distance. Hermione saw a cobweb and turned to warn Ron about it when she saw he wasn't there! Panic assailed her. She looked around herself frantically. Harry saw her and looked around himself only to see Ron wasn't there. Both of them had assumed that Ron was right behind them.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione, catching hold of her arm. Worry and concern along with all the unpleasant things that could have happened to Ron attacked him. When Hermione replied that she didn't know and she had assumed that he was right behind them, Harry ran in the direction from which they had come. Hermione ran after him, worry over Ron giving wings to her feet.

Harry swung the flashlight over the area, its beam swinging wildly because Harry couldn't hold his hand steady. They had gone back half the way when Harry paused to catch his breath. Both Hermione and his heads were hanging as they stopped to catch their breath. This is why they didn't se Ron lumbering upto them. Harry stood up straight immediately, wincing as he got a cramp in his side. Still. He braced himself to fight anyone or thing that would attack them. He nearly dropped his flashlight in shock when he saw it was Ron. Hermione hugged him first, nearly squeezing the breath out of Ron, wiping tears of relief away from her eyes. Harry just stared at Ron for a minute unable to believe that he was alright. Then he hugged Ron tightly before punching him in the stomach…hard.

"YOU BLOODY OAF! HOW DARE YOU GO OF SOMEWHERE WITHOUT TELLING US? WE THOUGHT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU! WE NEARLY DIED OF WORRY!" Harry screamed while Ron clutched his stomach wheezing.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically but didn't say anything. She made a move to go to Ron but one glare from Harry stopped her. Ron spoke after a minute, still clutching his stomach, "I-(wheeze) found an exit-(wheeze) out of-(wheeze)-this place. Follow me."

He showed him the exit he had found and soon Harry, Hermione and he found themselves standing on the grassy ground near the Hogwarts gardening shed. Harry was still not talking to Ron. Hermione was caught in an emotional tug of war between them. Both Harry and Ron refused to say anything to each other directly and were using her as a mouthpiece. Finally, by the time they had formed their plan, Hermione was so tired of relaying messages that she lost her cool. She just glared at the two of them with her hands on her hips before saying in an icy voice, "Look, I know you're having a grand big fight and all but I'm tired of being messenger girl. If you have something to say to each other spit it out. Harry?" she looked at him expectantly but Harry just glared back with his arms folded across his chest. He had a sullen cast to his face. Hermione just threw him a disgusted look before turning to Ron, "Come on Ron, say _something_!" But even Ron refused to say anything.

Hermione got so angry that she threw her hands up in the air. She gave them both killing looks before facing Harry so that he could read her lips clearly. She wanted him to get the message exactly as it was. "Harry I know you got scared when we found out Ron wasn't behind us. So did I. But getting mad at him now is pointless. It's also really stupid. Ron is fine now Harry. And one more thing, he didn't _have_ to come back to warn us about the exit. You know how he hates spiders and yet he came crawling back into the passage _alone _when he could have just waited up here for us to find him. We would have eventually." She turned slightly towards Ron so that he knew she was talking to him and Harry could still read her lips clearly. "Ron, you should have told us. We were scared to death something had happened to you. I know you wanted this new route to be your discovery. Believe me it is. Even if you had told Harry and me the moment you found it, it would still be _your_ discovery. I think you and Harry need to talk. I'm walking on ahead. And guys, if you want to go back now that's ok. I'll tell my mom what happened. She'll understand" _I hope_, she told herself silently.

Harry and Ron looked at each for a few minutes, "I'm sorry." Ron bit out grudgingly, "Hermione's right. I wanted this to be my discovery. For once Harry, I wanted you to look at me with the same respect and awe that I look at you with. And not only me, it's the same with everyone I know. Even Malfoy looks at you with respect." Ron made a wry face before turning to Hermione, "If I came this far to help you, I'm not going home without finding that damned bracelet. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. That goes for both of you." By the end of his little speech, Harry was looking at Ron with his mouth open while Hermione just looked plain smug.

Harry felt a renewed sense of respect towards Ron surge through him. Ron had a lot of courage to apologize and to admit in front of everyone else that he was wrong. Harry realized that it was his turn now. He looked at Ron and said sincerely, "Ron, I'm sorry. I just got so scared…I shouldn't have punched you. I acted like a jerk as well. The discovery will always be yours. In fact, we're going to add it to the Map as Marauder's Map. What say, Hermione?" He asked as he turned towards her. She laughed and ran over to give them both a big hug. "I say yes!" Hermione was a little thing but her size was deceptive. She have the both of them wrapped around her little finger. Harry and Ron acknowledged it silently, sharing a rueful glance. They started walking towards the school with Hermione skipping and chattering between them.

Now that they were in open ground, both the boys formed protective walls around Hermione. The trio picked its way through the maze of fountains and garden paths towards the Great Hall, unaware that a dark cloaked figure was watching them. They didn't see him glide towards the trapdoor and shut it carefully. Nor did they see it being joint by another figure.

"I see they found Sirius' Secret, Huh?" The other figure asked, a smile playing on his lips. The first figure threw back his head and laughed, baring his face to the cold moonlight. He turned and hugged the other figure tightly. Sirius drew back then and grinned at the other figure, removing his hood. "Well Remus, I guess it will be known as Ron's Route now."


	25. Chapter 26

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: thank you for your reviews. I can't tell you how much I loved them! **

"Tell me, how the heck are we going to get in?" Ron said, pointing at the big lock chained around the handles of the Great Hall's doors. Harry and the others had just reached the outside entrance of the school. Now they were all gathered around the lock in a semi circle thinking of ways to get in without breaking the windows or tripping the burglar alarms or worse…getting caught.

Ron was doing his best to break the lock by rattling it hard while Harry was staring at it with a perplexed frown. Meanwhile, Hermione was busy digging furiously through her bag, her head almost completely buried in the bag. A cold wind blew making them all shiver. It acted as a catalyst for speeding up each of their actions. Ron just started rattling the lock harder while Harry's frown became more intense. Hermione began digging so fast; she could have given a mole a complex. Finally, her head popped out of the bag. She gave a triumphant a-ha! And had something clenched tightly in her fist.

Nothing happened. Ron just kept on rattling the lock while Harry kept on staring at the lock. Trust them to ruin my special moment, Hermione thought as she pouted before raising her voice and nearly shouting A-HA! again. Only it came out louder than she expected. An owl in the nearby trees hooted in protest while Ron turned to stare at her as if she was mad. Harry took his cue from Ron and arched twin black eyebrows as he took in Hermione standing with one hand held up in the air and the other clamped over her mouth.

"O-kay, I hope you have a good reason for holding your arm up in the air like that" Harry said, suppressing a grin as Hermione blushed. She had forgotten about that in the excitement of getting her a-ha! just right. She just grinned at them sheepishly before Harry pointedly looked at her raised arm again. Her memory came back to her in a rush and she quickly brought her arm down and held open her hand.

"What's that?" Ron asked as he and Harry stared at the strange metal object in Hermione's palm. It was the size of Harry's thumb and bore a strong resemblance to a Swiss Army knife. Except that there weren't any blades but pointy screw-like objects. Harry couldn't understand what Hermione wanted to do with it or how it could help them in their present situation.

"It's a lock pick dummies" Hermione walked up to the big lock and started working on it with one of the attachments of the army knife look alike. The boys were really amazed and wanted to have a better look at what she was doing. But her long hair curtained her face and obstructed her face from both sides. Ron turned to Harry and signed, "Wait a minute, if she had a lock pick then why the hell didn't she tell us earlier?"

Harry just shrugged and signed back, "Ask her."

Ron shook his head furiously and made a motion of a knife cutting his neck, "Are you kidding me? She'll kill me!"

Harry grinned and signed back, "Wimp!" and to add emphasis, made a crying motion with his fists balled up near his eyes.

"Since you want to ask her so much, why don't you go ahead?" Ron challenged, waggling his eyebrows.

"Because I'm a wimp too." Harry grinned and both of them laughed patting each other on the back.

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy chewing her lip in concentration as she wrestled with a lock. Her cousin brother had given her the knife as a present on her birthday. He had winked at her and told her that it would come in handy someday. Well that 'some day' was now and she hoped she was going about it the right way. Please don't let it be one of those Murphy's Law days. I don't think we can take anything else going wrong now. She tried again with another pick, mentally crossing her fingers that it would work. She didn't what they would do if it didn't. Ron would probably break down a window and then they would get caught and then suffer a fate worse than death…expulsion! If Ron heard her now, he would probably say that she needed to get her priorities in order. Ok Hermione, concentrate! Think about-gulp- expulsion later! Hermione thought as her fingers worked nimbly as she manipulated the lock pick and finally after a few nerve shattering moments the lock gave away with a small groan.

'Alright then!" she thought pumping her fist. She stood up straight, pressing her hand to her aching lower back. She quickly signaled the boys over. They were really impressed when they saw her handiwork.

"Remind me never to park my car anywhere near you." Ron said the expression on his face one of newfound respect and awe.

Hermione rolled her eyes before replying sweetly, "But Ron, you don't have a car."

"Ouch!" Ron pressed a hand to his heart, an expression of mock-hurt on his face. He then leaned over and hooked his arm around her shoulder, winking at Harry and saying, "_We-ll,_ you can always get me one with your lock picking skills" he waggled his eyebrows at her. She punched him in the arm and gave him a look which said, _in your dreams_.

Ron pouted at her but she just waved him away following after Harry who had quietly pushed the doors open and gone inside the hall.

Ron followed after her and quickly shut the doors behind him, not wanting the cold wind to blow in. They didn't see a dark figure come up outside and quickly lock the doors.

Harry was standing in the centre of the room, memories rushing into his mind. He remembered dancing with Hermione and then with Ginny…then the fight with Malfoy and finally rushing Ginny to the hospital from here. Was it only yesterday? Harry wondered as he looked around him. The memories had a somewhat distant feel to them. So much had happened since then. Harry's phone vibrated just then, snapping him out of his reverie. The message was from Ginny:

_Hello love, I hope your treasure hunt is going well. Wishing I was there. I just wanted to remind you that you still haven't told me whether you're coming next weekend. I really want you too…don't keep me hanging._

Harry read the message with mixed feelings, smiling at her use of the word love. He still felt a little apprehensive but he would talk to his uncle. Provided he came out of here alive! He thought ruefully. He was still staring at the message when Hermione tapped on him on the shoulder.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Her face was full of concern. Harry tried to regain his bearings and tucked away the mixed emotions he had felt on reading Ginny's text to deal with later. He had to help Hermione find her bracelet, he reminded himself. Ron was already on his knees, crawling on the floor aided only by the silvery moonlight that poured in the through the glass roof of the Great Hall.

All the decorations of the Halloween Ball hadn't been removed. A few of the fake spider webs were swept up haphazardly in one corner which Ron was staring at with disgust. Hermione meanwhile was sweeping the dark end of the room with a torch. Harry decided he better start looking too. He walked up near the stage and started running his hands over the floor. There were many false alarms when each of them thought they had found Hermione's bracelet when it only turned out to be shiny party favors or streamers. Harry was feeling quite frustrated by the end of the whole ordeal. He was quite fed up. He had had a really tiring day, physically and emotionally and now crawling on the floor was making his hurts act up. Harry winced as he thought how much his punch must have hurt the already injured Ron.

Well I thought he deserved it then and we've made our peace, Harry thought defensively. He had been just about to get up when something sparkly caught his eye. It glittered in the moonlight. It must be another bit of decoration; Harry thought and turned to walk away. But something stopped him. He turned back and quietly admonishing himself for being foolish walked over to it.

He bent down and threw away the bits of paper and other odds and ends lying on top of it. He had almost reached the last paper partially covering the bracelet when a picture on it caught his eye. It was a newspaper about a few days old, dated for a few days before Halloween.

But it was the photograph on the front page that caught his attention. Harry found himself staring at the black and white shot of a man with a pale long face. His long hair was scruffy and his chin was covered with several days' worth of dark growth. His cheeks were painfully thin and sunken in. But it was his eyes that made Harry recoil with horror. The man's eyes were haunted like they had had a personalized tour of hell. These were the very eyes that had sparkled with life and laughter just three years ago. Harry knew this because he had made those eyes sparkle with laugher so many times himself. This man was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and who many people believe killed Harry's parents.

He had been put in jail after Harry's accident.

Harry never could believe that Sirius had killed his parents. He had tried to protest when the authorities had come to take him away. Everyone had thought him to be too traumatized to know what he way saying. They had congratulated each other with self righteous smiles when they had Sirius put away in jail for a crime he never committed. Well they were in for it now; Harry smiled grimly, because Sirius Black had escaped jail.

And he was now coming after Harry.


	26. Chapter 27

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: thank you for your reviews. (Tishtosh, Laurencdq and LupinandHarry, sending lots of love your way)**

"Remus did you see that?" Sirius tapped him on the arm pointing towards the dark figure that was lurking around the Great Hall. Remus turned his head sharply in the direction Sirius was pointing in and caught sight of the dark figure.

Sirius gave out an outraged cry when he saw the door shut sharply behind Ron and the dark figure meddling with the doors before running away.

He made a move to go and catch hold of the departing figure but Remus stopped him. Sirius threw of Remus' restraining arm and turned towards him furiously.

"Why did you stop me?" Sirius was already panting and was struggling to take in air. He didn't know that he looked like he was going to collapse but Remus did. Remus knew that it was too late to catch that person whoever it was and besides, Sirius was in no shape to play chase with anyone. The person obviously had a malevolent intention towards the children and as such could be possibly dangerous. His worst fear actually was that Harry would catch sight of Sirius. Remus didn't know if Harry blamed Sirius for his parents' death or not. The situation was uncertain at best and extremely dangerous at worst. And he told Sirius so.

"Bah!" Sirius retorted and resumed petting the big shaggy black dog sitting next to him. The dog looked blissfully happy and was staring up at Sirius adoringly while Sirius had his gaze trained on the school. Remus checked his watch and saw he had good twenty-fifteen minutes before picking the children up. He glanced down at where Sirius was sitting on the ground with his black dog, Padfoot lounging by his feet. Remus' gaze also took in Sirius' tired expression and worn out clothes. This man bore no resemblance to the happy laughing man Remus had known. But Remus knew that Sirius was just as stubborn now as he was then, perhaps more. In any case, he would not leave till he knew the children had achieved whatever they had come to achieve.

Sirius wasn't there to help the children find any clue of his innocence in the school. The truth was that Sirius had been hiding in the school forest after escaping from jail. Dumbledore knew the truth about what had happened two years ago and believed him innocent. He had let Sirius live in the forest and kept him safe from prying eyes. Sirius had found a game keeper's cottage deep in the forest where he lived now. It was only when Remus had left the kids and had been driving away did he see a dark figure moving behind the kids. He had followed it with the intention to attack if this creature harmed the children. But he had been attacked himself…not by Sirius but by his dog Padfoot. The dog had leapt out of the nearby bushes like a silent shadow, knocking down Remus and standing almost on top of him.

The dog had appeared to be a demon from hell with its huge fangs and angry eyes. Remus had thought that he was going to die.

He might have if a low amused voice hadn't called out, "Padfoot halt!" Remus couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the dark figure come and stand in front of him. That voice and that strange name for a dog…could it be? Was Sirius mad enough to hide in Hogwarts? Why was he stalking the children? Was he going to harm Harry?

All of Remus' questions had been answered when the dark figure removed his hood and Sirius's tired and gaunt face appeared before his eyes. He held out a hand to the still sprawled Remus, offering to help him get up. Remus just stared at the hand suspiciously and then glared at Sirius before getting up himself, ignoring the proffered hand. Remus didn't miss the flash of anger followed by the flash of disappointment which gleamed in Sirius' dark eyes before they became blank and shuttered. Nor did he miss the defensive stiffening of Sirius' body as he braced himself for Remus' attack.

"Still as cautious as ever Remus." Sirius smirked at Remus. "If you want to hit me, go ahead. I'm not going to stop. I don't have the strength or the will to. But I'll say this; I didn't kill Lily and James. I know you don't believe me but it's your loss. I wasn't even near the studio at any point of time. But Peter was... I was blamed for his disappearance too." He grimaced as if the mention of Peter had left a bad taste in his mouth. "Voldermort… Voldermort was responsible for their death." Remus glared at Sirius. It was nothing that he hadn't heard before. He knew Voldermort told Sirius he would make him a star and pay him a lot of money if he told Voldermort where Lily and James were.

His nostrils flared as he struggled to control himself from beating the life out of Sirius for his betrayal. Instead he lashed out with words. "Why are you trying to act like you care? Wasn't hundred million pounds enough to keep you warm in jail? Did you want more money as the price of betrayal? GODDAMN IT! WHY DID YOU BETRAY THEM? WHY?" Remus yelled at him, wanting to tear him to pieces as he remembered the condition Lily and James were found in. They had been barely recognizable, lying there in the pool of their own blood. And Harry…Harry had been so traumatized.

Voldermort had chosen well. Remus' lip curled as he thought about the drug king who was disguised as a successful owner of a famous recording company. Lily and James had been his star artists until they had discovered the drug trade he indulged in under the guise of the concerts he had held in the various parts of the world. Drugs were exchanged in truckloads while the poor artists performed on stage unaware of the evil they had caused. Lily and James were going to expose Voldermort and had even garnered proof. They had been about to leave the country with Harry once they had exposed Voldermort to avoid the backlash that it would cause. They had stayed behind only to record Harry's first album. They had felt that they had time to give Harry his birthday present before they left for another country. After all, it had been Dumbledore who had told them to act normal. They had only told Sirius about their plans. And Sirius had 'supposedly' been making plans for their safety in another country. They had been in the recording studio in their home. Everyone else had else had been given false information that they had already left the country but Harry wished to celebrate one last birthday at home, before they left. Only Sirius had been trusted with this secret.

But Sirius had betrayed them. He had let Voldermort know of their whereabouts. And he had had them silenced forever.

"I DIDN'T BETRAY THEM" Sirius shouted back. He clutched his face with his hands as if his head was bursting with pain. He dragged his hands down his face as he sobbed, great gusts of pain escaping him as he fell to his knees muttering, "I didn't betray them, I didn't betray them" and he rocked back and forth, trying to block out the pain.

Finally he looked up at Remus with anguished eyes and said, "I didn't betray them. But Peter did."


	27. Chapter 28

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: thank you for your reviews. (ProfessorChris, Laurencdq, Sk8tergirl and LupinandHarry, sending lots of love your way)**

What! Peter betrayed Lily and James? That wasn't possible! Remus thought. Apart from all that matter of loyalty, when it came down to it, Peter didn't have the guts to go against his friends. Remus had never really liked Peter. He had always thought Peter was a big suck up and had only tolerated him because of the others. But to blame Peter for James and Lily's death…Why Peter used to worship the ground they walked on! Although when Sirius, James, Lily and Peter & he had graduated, they had all gone their different ways. Remus had gone abroad because of his job and had kept in touch only through scattered phone calls and letters.

But Sirius, Peter and the Potters had met again when they had gone to work for Voldermort's recording company Pure Music. Peter had ended up being Lily and James' agent while Sirius had remained friends with them while he rose high in the company. In fact, he became one of Voldermort's most loyal executives and always turned away any offers from rival countries. When it came to choose between his best friends and a rising career, Sirius had apparently chosen the latter. Only the price had been his best friends' death. There were claims that he was probably responsible for Peter's disappearance. So all this talk of Peter killing Lily and James was…

"Bullshit!" Remus spat out, "How could Peter have betrayed them when he didn't even know they were in the country. Only you knew and Dumbledore knew. I refuse to believe that Dumbledore would betray them. And especially not to help Voldermort. You know how he hates drugs ever since they killed his sister. The police traced that call from your home Sirius…they knew it was you. Did you know what condition Lily and James were in when they were found? They were barely recognizable! Harry was so traumatized by the event, he still is. He gets nightmares every night…I can hear him screaming every night! Every time I see him, I realize that my best friends are dead! All of them!" Remus raked his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes tightly against the onslaught of memories.

Sirius visible recoiled back as if hit when he heard Remus. A deep look of pain crossed his features when he realized that Remus held so much contempt for him and such great love for that traitor Peter. He knew he had this one chance to convince Remus because if nothing else, Remus was the only connection he could keep with Harry. If he went back to jail now…he wouldn't come out alive. It was vital for Remus to believe him because Harry's life was in danger. Voldermort had gone away abroad, after this entire nightmare had happened. The proof that Lily and James had painstakingly collected against him disappeared after their deaths and Voldermort was released and freed from suspicion because of the lack of proof.

Peter had scuttled out of the country with him like the rat he was. Oh God! Sirius thought, when will this end? I've had enough now. I'm soon getting to the point where I don't care if I live or die. No! Sirius reminded himself, I have to prove I'm innocent. James wouldn't have wanted this for me. Harry wouldn't want this for me. I have to let Remus know the truth. If nothing else, it will buy me time. His mouth twisted in a humorless parody of a smile as he realized that living in the prison had seeped into his thought process. This is what betrayal can do to you, he thought before bringing himself forcefully at the matter at hand.

He and Remus were circling each other now, the memories of their friendship being shadowed by smothering blanket of lies, deceit and betrayal. He knew if he didn't convince Remus now then the game would end here…Sirius's life would end here. So he forced himself to look at Remus in the eye and ignore the hate he saw there and concentrated on the few sparks of doubt that his words have ignited.

"Remus…I need you to here what I have to say now. If you want after this, you can turn me over to the police. But if you ever valued our friendship in our life, then listen to what I have to say. If not for my sake…then Harry's. Believe me when I say Harry's in danger. Voldermort is returning to England and if he hears that Harry is here then he will not hesitate to harm him."

Sirius waited with bated breath as he saw Remus considering what he had just said. He released it with a big whoosh when he saw Remus nod hesitantly. When he made a move towards Remus, Remus stepped back involuntarily unable to hide the flicker of fear in his eyes. Sirius felt another shaft of pain going through him and he stepped back quickly. He held his hands up in a position of surrender and said in weary tones, "I'm not going to harm you." He was rewarded with Remus looking a little ashamed and relaxing his stance.

"This is my account of the story" Sirius continued, "I _was_ a fast rising executive in Voldermort's company. In fact, it was because of my trusted position that I discovered Voldermort's drug business. He was going to sell a big shipment in Lily and James' next concert. The problem was that a lot of politicians were involved in the pick up. And a new anti –drug movement was spreading through the masses. I knew if Lily and James were caught, they would be the ones to go under and not Voldermort. So I went and told them what I had discovered. All of us together had decided to blow Voldermort's cover and with Dumbledore's help, we had gathered enough proof. In fact the day before the…incident, I was on my cell talking to Dumbledore and we were going over our arrangements for Lily and James. Everyone else thought that they were going to the U.S but the truth was that we were sending them to Australia. You can confirm everything I say with Dumbledore but believe me when I say that I'm not after Harry. There is nothing I can gain now. Nothing." He paused to take a deep breath while Remus stared at him with reluctant fascination. New questions were swirling through his head. He remembered something James had told him while he had been abroad. He had something about Lily, Sirius and him being onto something big. And then he had made a cryptic statement about Peter which Remus hadn't understood then but now it was beginning to make sense.

James had said something like, "I always knew that if Peter had to choose between us and something else which would give him power and money, he would always choose the latter. I guess that's what is happening now."

Remus had thought James was talking about Peter moving on to a new artist but now he realized that perhaps James meant something else.

While Remus was thinking all this, Sirius was watching the play of thoughts on Remus' face. Remus could never hide what he was feeling, Sirius remembered nostalgically. But now time was running out, he had to continue with his story.

"Voldermort had grown suspicious of me and had sent Peter to worm some information out of me. He must have tapped my phone when he came to meet me. He had come to inquire about Lily and James. What a fool I had been, I'd actually believed him. But while he fiddled with my phone he accidentally pressed the recording button and as it happened his conversation with Voldermort was recorded. I had left my cell phone with him while I went to get him something to drink. The clumsy fool that he was, he bungled up tapping my phone too. Just then, Albus called again. I went to another room to talk to him. I left my cell on the table when I heard a huge crash I another room. Peter must have called Voldermort then. He must have rigged the crash too.

Only by the time, Dumbledore and I discovered it, it was too late. I was in jail and… Lily and James were dead. You can hear it if you want…" When Remus looked at him curiously, he continued "Albus took care of my things while I was in jail. When I broke out, he gave it to me and I was searching through the dialed calls when I accidentally played the recordings. Albus and I were stunned to hear our conversation and we felt like we had been punched in the stomach when he heard Peter warning Voldermort. All my suspicions became solid proof then. And I can't hand over my phone now. No one would believe me. They would shoot first and ask questions later. However, that's beside the point. You must hear the recording now…"

He handed the phone over to Remus who was staring at it like it might bite him. He gingerly picked it up and heard the recording. He heard only silence at first and muffled noises started coming through. Then he heard Sirius talking to Albus Dumbledore and making arrangements for Harry and his parents to go away to Australia. Then he heard a huge crash at the back and Sirius hastily ending the call.

There were soft muffled noises at the back while Sirius called out to his servants. Then Remus heard a dialing tone and Peter's voice coming clearly through. He called up Voldermort; Remus knew this because Peter kept calling the man with the thin voice 'Mr. Voldermort sir'. He told him tha6t he had heard Sirius' conversation and that Lily and James were still in London. That they were going to leave tomorrow night after they had recorded Harry's album. He heard Voldermort telling Peter that he knew what to do. He said that Peter would be amply rewarded for his services. Remus was sickened when he heard Peter bowing and scraping and thanking Voldermort. The recording ended then.

Remus just stared at the phone for sometime. Then he lifted apologetic and ashamed eyes to Sirius. "Forgive me" he croaked, the implications of his mistake finally looming over him. Remus shut his eyes tightly as he felt utter shame and regret rise in him as he realized that he had wasted two years blaming the wrong person. He couldn't imagine what Sirius had gone through and yet he was here, begging Remus to listen to him.

Remus held out a shaking hand to Sirius who just stared at it with tears in his eyes. Remus was the first person apart from Dumbledore who had shown him any kindness in the past two years. He felt almost afraid to touch that hand because he was so scared that it might be an illusion. But when Remus choked out, "Please!" Sirius couldn't resist and he lay his hand on Remus' wondering at the human contact. They stared at each other, their silence different now. Finally, Remus quickly pulled in Sirius for a hug. Both of them just stood there and the ghosts of their happy memories circled them as they hugged each other like they had so many years ago.

Finally, Sirius broke apart from Remus and dug into his pocket and took out a folded newspaper clipping. The newspaper clipping was so worn out like it had been opened and folded so many times. It was dated to a few weeks back, the day before Sirius had broken out of jail. Remus stared down at the picture wondering why Sirius was handling it like it was so important. The picture as such was nothing remarkable. It was grainy but you could clearly make out a tall bald man. He had odd snake like features; a flat nose, slit-like eyes and a thin cruel mouth. In fact snakes seemed warmer looking than this man. He was shaking hands with some high profile type. But it was the man standing next to him that caught and held Remus' attention. He was a small man with mousy features. There was nothing memorable about him except for the fact that on his left hand there were only three fingers. There was stump where the little finger should have been. Remus knew only one person who looked like this man, down to the missing finger…

"Peter!"

--a.n- I hope you liked the chapter (wink wink) secrets are being revealed my dears. In other words, _NOW WE'RE COOKING!!_


	28. Chapter 29

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the story.**

Meanwhile, inside the Great Hall, Harry was still staring at the picture of Sirius Black. He felt a wave of emotion go through him as he looked at the picture of the man who had always taken his side, taken him to his first soccer game, fed him countless ice creams and showered him with loads of love now being called a murderer.

He saw something glinting in the moonlight and absently reached over to pick it up. Hermione's bracelet, he thought dully, the staggering news he discovered overshadowing any excitement he had felt while finding the bracelet.

"Harry!" Hermione called out to him, before hitting herself on her head with her forehead and running over to him. She then tapped him on the shoulder and waited patiently until he turned to look at her. I really should learn sign language, she thought.

Harry was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "Harry, did you find the bracelet? You've been sitting here for hours, staring at I don't know what! Did you find it?" She asked excitedly. Then the haunted look on Harry's face finally registered on her. She looked down from his face to his hand where he was clutching a newspaper tightly.

"Harry what's wrong? What's that you're holding in your hand?" Hermione leaned over and snatched the newspaper from Harry's limp hands. Her eyes widened with alarm as she recognized the man scowling up at her from the grainy photograph. She cupped her hand over her mouth and sank down on the floor near Harry as she read what was written in the article accompanying the picture. She raised anxious eyes towards Harry.

"Oh my god! Harry what will you do now? We'll obviously have to ask Dumbledore to look out for you and set up special guards around the school. And your uncle! I hope he gets security placed around your house as well. I know what you can do! You can come at bunk at Ron or my place. You'll be safe there! I mean he doesn't know we're friends; he won't look at our houses! Harry are you understanding me? Harry?" she started shaking Harry. Harry didn't protest, didn't blink, and just kept staring at the photograph.

"Hermione stop it!" Ron said in such a firm voice that Hermione immediately obeyed. He had followed Hermione when she came to talk to Harry and had immediately understood the situation after glancing at the picture and the screaming headlines.

He looked at Harry pityingly. The poor chap still seemed to be in shock. Hermione shaking him wildly and generally acting as a crazy woman didn't help things. He sighed as he realized it was up to him to snap Harry out of his trance and Hermione out of her anxiety fit. Truth be told, even Ron was alarmed at the current circumstances. It was only human for him to worry about his family and himself too. But overriding most of that concern was that the future, in any case, was going to hold troubled times for Harry. People in school would react in adverse ways and Harry might even be sent home because he was a potential threat for students. Ron knew that if any such thing was to happen, then Hermione and he, along with Draco, Ginny and Luna would not hesitate to take a stand. They would stand by Harry no matter what. But first, the current situation had to be fixed, Ron thought with surprising maturity.

"Hermione stop that now! Get a hold of yourself! Harry can't even understand what you're saying! Have you seen him? How can you go into an anxiety fit right now when he needs us the most? Calm down! This is not helping things and its definitely not helping Harry, so snap out of it!"

Hermione just stared up at Ron, unable to believe that he could hold that much authority. A part of her was resentful towards him. But a larger part of her recognized the truth in what he was saying. Harry needed her to be calm and helpful. He didn't have the emotional strength left to deal with a hysterical banshee Hermione, she admonished herself.

She gently laid a hand on Harry's knee in a silent gesture of apology. He looked down at it, startled more by the gentle touch then he could ever be by a violent shaking.

Hermione felt sympathy wash over her. She let Ron sit down in front of Harry and gently sign over what Hermione had ranted at him. Harry's eyes gradually lost their glassiness and filled with understanding. He shook his head fiercely when Ron suggested that he could stay over at his or Hermione's place. All that mattered was that he had to be safe.

"Safe from what? You guys don't understand! I know Sirius is innocent! He was framed! I know Sirius would never hurt me! He would never hurt me! Do you understand that?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged eloquent glance before nodding silently. Both of them were convinced that Sirius Black was no innocent. But there was no reasoning with Harry when he was in such a state. A cloud passed over the moon, flooding the Great Hall with darkness. Hermione jumped slightly and forced herself to remember why they were here in the first place. She checked her watch, the digital numbers flashing up at her. They had half an hour before Remus came to pick them up. It surprised her to think that in such little time, so much had happened. She saw something glint in Harry's hand when the moon was once again revealed.

Her bracelet! She quietly leaned over and took it from Harry's palm. This was not the time for celebration. I think we should go now, Hermione thought. God knows what else we might have to face.

She stood up soundlessly and showed the bracelet to Ron. He bent down to hug her and flash her a I'm sorry smile. Harry got up too and they moved towards the Great Hall doors. Harry tried to open them but they remained stuck. He tried again but nothing happened.

Finally, he and Ron banged their shoulders against the doors but they stubbornly refused to open. Hermione ran and checked from a window.

"They're locked!" Ron and Harry both turned in Hermione's direction. Harry kicking the door in frustration when Ron signed over what was had happened.

They stood in the centre of the Hall wondering what to do now. Hermione's phone started ringing again and she quietly answered it. She ignored the irritated glances that Harry and Ron sent her and finished the conversation quickly, congratulating herself on her quick thinking.

And just when they thought things couldn't go any worse, the ultimate in all bad things happened. Ron quickly signaled Hermione over to the door and both of them listened in growing alarm as they heard footsteps coming towards the Great Hall.

Oh shit! She thought. Harry and Ron tried banging against the doors leading to the outside while Hermione ran towards the staff entrance. For some strange reason there was a lock on the outside of the staff entrance rather than inside it.

Must be to stop the staff from escaping in the middle of the night, she thought a little hysterically. But whatever it was she blessed the quirky reason for the lock being towards them after a few minutes as she picked the lock.

She madly signaled the boys over, her heart racing now as the footsteps grew louder and louder with each second. The boys raced over.

Harry was just shutting the door behind them when the main doors to the Great Hall broke open and teachers flooded into it.

"They were right here!" Harry guessed that was what the person might be saying as he saw someone make a wild pointing gesture towards the centre of the Great Hall.

The moonlight flooded the room as the clouds moved away and Harry recognized several teachers. The most prominent ones were Dumbledore, McGonagall and the man who was making the pointing gesture…Tom Riddle!

How did Riddle know where they were…Harry's heart froze as he saw Dumbledore turn slightly towards the staff entrance where Harry was standing.

He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. Then he lowered one wrinkled eyelid in a…wink! Harry was so stunned; he could have been knocked over with a feather. When Harry blinked and opened his eyes, the Headmaster was looking somewhere else and saying something.

Harry couldn't read his lips from far away and gave up after one or two tries. Ron and Hermione finally pulled them away before he could see anything else.

They ran down the narrow corridor where the teachers lived. Hermione wanted to stop and peak into the staff rooms but Ron glared daggers at her and pulled her away. They had just reached the end of the corridor and to Harry's surprise the staff entrance to the outside was open.

Riddle must have left it open while he was trying to snoop on us. He was just about to exit the corridor when he saw something in a room which stopped him in his tracks.

Right there, in one corner of the room was a big bulletin. On it was a picture of Harry. Harry was drawn towards it involuntarily. He walked up to it while Ron and Hermione stood there, aghast.

Harry just kept on moving, ignoring the plush furnishings of the room and even the violin lying in the corner. He stopped in front of the bulletin board and stared at his own picture, tracing the red cross made across it. He was mentally repulsed but something in him stopped him from moving away. He dragged his attention away from his picture, glancing at it again and again with horror. His gaze roamed over the board which was covered with newspaper articles and pictures, all concerning the same man Voldermort. Harry knew very little of what had happened two years ago but he knew this much, this man Voldermort was responsible for the death of his parents. Who would have this man's pictures on his board? Why did he have such a violently crossed out picture of Harry?

True fear started collecting in Harry's stomach as he finally realized the enormity of the troubles about to descend on him.

He would have kept on staring horrified at the pictures if Ron and Hermione hadn't pulled him out of the room. The teachers were coming back, Ron signed, and we have to leave. They dragged him away from the room. Harry turned and tired to catch one last glimpse of the room. A golden sign on the door caught his attention. This room belonged to Tom Riddle!

What was going on? Harry wondered. This entire day had been so weird! Harry was really too tired to understand or figure out anything anymore. He happily let Ron drag him out of the school. They ran through the grounds and out of the clearing in the Forbidden Forest, when Harry realized he had forgotten to call Remus. Their entire escape was a blur in Harry's mind. In fact, he had become so used to being shocked every few seconds that it didn't surprise him that a long black car pulled up in front of them.

One tinted window rolled down and a blonde head poked out of the car.

"Want a lift?" Draco Malfoy's smiling, bruised face grinned at Harry before he collapsed.


	29. Chapter 30

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: thank you for your reviews once again my friends. Tishtosh- the thing is, Tom Riddle teaches in Hogwarts. He's Harry's homeroom teacher. It gets explained later on. Laurencdq- I love your questions! I try to answer as many as I can. LupinandHarry and ProfessorChris- I love your reviews. I had to insert Draco in somewhere! Lol!**

"What took you so long? What were you doing, primping your hair?" Hermione shrieked as Draco and Ron hauled Harry into the car. The dark was closing in on them now and they had to get home fast. Besides, the strain of the whole day was really telling on all of them, Harry most of all.

Malfoy turned towards her and said, "Granger Please! I wasn't primping my hair. I don't need to! It's perfect the way it is."

"Oh God!" Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes to the sky. "Save me from a self-obsessed boyfriend who would rather comb his hair than save me."

"Hey! I resent that! I would comb my hair and then I would come and save you." He chucked Hermione under her chin before dropping a light kiss on her nose. Hermione had another dramatic mood shift and stared at him dreamily.

"You can take your time. I'll wait for you." She sighed and gave Draco another dreamy look over her shoulder before getting into the car.

"And I'm going to puke!" Ron made a face at the once arch enemies and now true lovebirds almost began to coo at each other.

Draco gave him a what's- your- problem kind of look while Hermione rolled down the window and watched the show with amusement. Ron tilted his head in the direction of the car and said one word. "Harry."

Fortunately, Draco understood immediately and nodded. He mumbled a sorry man and then quickly got into the driver seat and drove off. Meanwhile, Hermione was sprinkling water and cradling Harry's head on her lap. She felt a wave of sympathy and affection roll through her. Harry needed all the friendship and love he could get, she decided as she gently removed his spectacles. She glanced up to see Draco watching her in the rearview mirror. She just shook her head and smiled at him. He smiled back then, reassured that Hermione liked only him. He spared a pityingly glance for Harry. He really didn't envy the poor bloke.

Ron, meanwhile, was contacting Remus. He wanted to tell him to not come and pick them up. After a few tries, he finally got through and quickly relayed the message to Remus. He twisted in his seat and turned to check on Harry who was still unconscious.

He gradually came to once they were driven far away from school. He sat up groggily, staring around himself.

"H-How did we get here?" he asked, letting a relieved sigh when he saw Hermione and Ron smiling back at him.

"Hey Potter! Nice to see you to!" Draco cheerfully called out from the front seat.

Harry just stared at him with a perplexed frown on his face. He wouldn't be surprised if Ginny and Luna popped out of somewhere. No, he mused thinking about the day's events; he wouldn't be surprised at all. And he said as much.

"Really Potter! You would think that there would be somebody to appreciate my getting off my cushy- '"

"Butt!" Ron inserted disguising it as a cough. When Malfoy glared at him, he just gave him a look of wide eyed innocence and said, "What? I was just coughing."

"Yeah right! Anyway as I was saying, no one appreciated my getting off my cushy _bed._" He gave Ron another glare before continuing, "to come and save you guys. But you know how unappreciated heroes are…I guess it goes with the territory."

"Shut him somebody! We're all going to suffocate to death if Malfoy's swollen head swells anymore" Ron made gagging noises and tried to climb up the sides of the car.

"What's going on?" Harry was completely bewildered by the madness taking place in the car. Hermione took pity on him and mouthed, "Nothing's going on. Malfoy's acting like a swollen headed pig and Ron is trying to imitate him. I guess you and I are the only sane ones here."

Harry grinned and nodded while protests were heard from the front of the car. Suddenly, Malfoy's cell started ringing. He pulled over to one side and answered it. It was his dad. Harry immediately placed a comforting hand on Hermione's who had paled when she learnt the identity of the caller. Malfoy answered in a few sharp sentences always ending with a 'sir'. After a few minutes, he put the phone off and smacked his hands on the steering wheel.

"Damn!" he muttered, a dark frown settling on his face. He looked up to see everybody staring at him with surprise. He hastened to explain. "My father is having a dinner party on Friday. Apparently, in the honor of somebody called Voldermort. I have to be there! I hate such gatherings!"

When he said the name Voldermort, the fine hairs on Harry's neck immediately stood up in attention. He knew Voldermort was responsible for the death of his parents. And now he had come back to England. And Sirius had broken out of jail. Someone was targeting him. There were so many loose ends. Harry felt it in his bones that things were going to come to a head now. He looked at his friends and debated whether to tell them the truth or not. It wasn't that he didn't trust them. It was just that telling them would involve them and it would probably bring danger into their lives. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let anyone else die because of him.

Ron and Hermione were busy comforting Draco and didn't notice the fierce expression on Harry's face. It was just as well because then they would ask questions. Questions Harry didn't know if he could answer.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione nudged him. Although Harry was looking in her direction, he was too busy thinking about the return of Voldermort and its implications, that he couldn't read her lips. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Hermione immediately repeated her question, wondering guiltily if she hadn't been clear the first time.

"Think of what?"

Any feeling of guilt disappeared and was replaced with exasperation as Hermione realized that Harry hadn't been listening to the conversation at all. She expelled a deep breath and repeated everything that had been going on in the car till then.

"Draco just invited all of us to his father's dinner part on Friday to keep him company. Ginny and Luna are also invited." She gave Draco an apprehensive look before continuing, "I guess the rest of Draco's friends will be there too."

"Hermione…and the rest of you guys, please understand that those people aren't my true friends. The only person out of that entire crew who I consider a true friend at all is Blaise Zambini."

Everyone stared at him confused. "Blaise is my best friend. He's studying to be an audio engineer. He didn't attend the first month of school because he's away in Italy with his parents. But he'll be there on the dinner party. I'd really like you guys to meet him. But apart from him, there is no one else, apart from Ginny that I would call a friend. And I sure as hell wouldn't steal my father's car at night to pick up any of them after they'd broken into the school." He winked at Hermione who felt her last doubts melting away. Malfoy pulled away from the side of the road and began driving them home.

Harry meanwhile was feeling slightly suspicious of this new character that had been introduced. How to tell Malfoy that the more people got involved in this mess, the higher chances that someone would get hurt. But this dinner party seemed like an ideal way to gauge Voldermort and know what he was up against.

Harry leaned back in his seat and watched the dark street pass by him. He would go home and tackle Remus, he decided.

Remus, it seemed, had a lot of explaining to do.


	30. Chapter 31

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Thank you everybody for your reviews. I have a few things to say SO PLEASE READ THE NOTE before reading the chapter. Firstly, I hope I don't offend anyone when I write about signing or deafness. I don't know much about it but I'm trying my best. Secondly, if you don't like the story and think there is something I can do to improve it, then please let me know. I'll do my best to amend the story, but only if you're REASONABLE. Thank you.**

Unfortunately, by the time Harry got home Remus was nowhere in sight. Harry didn't go looking for him but just went upstairs and collapsed on his bed. The day had been really tiring and there was too much too think about. He had a lot of work to do tomorrow. He had to tell Ginny his decision and talk to Remus…before he could complete the thought Harry was fast asleep.

The sunlight poured over his sprawled form in the morning. Remus came to wake him up. He shoved a groggy Harry into the bathroom and clucked over his injuries when Harry came out, freshly bathed. Harry quickly dressed, putting on a pair of blue jeans and a bottle green turtle neck sweater. He sent a silent prayer up that Hogwarts was not as preppy as he thought it would be and that his uncle had finally considered him old enough to decide his own clothes. Besides, he really wanted to impress Ginny.

He quickly suppressed a smarmy grin thinking hanging around Hermione was definitely taking his toll on him. A quick look at his watch told him that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He grabbed hold of his bag and ran down the stairs calling out a quick goodbye to his uncle who nodded distractedly. Harry snagged a bit of toast and happily munched on it while Remus ushered him inside the car and took him to school. Harry had thought that he would have that talk with Remus but by the time he finished eating his toast, they had reached school. And Remus was acting weird. In fact he seemed very preoccupied and said very little to Harry.

Harry decided he would tackle him later and anyway there was no time now as they had reached school. He rushed out of the car and waved goodbye to a distracted Remus. What's going on? Harry wondered. Why does he keep staring in the direction of the woods? It couldn't be about what happened last night? But when he turned around to confront Remus, he found that the car had vanished. He expelled a breath in frustration and turned around to go inside the school.

He had barely taken a step before he was stopped by a graceful hand pushing against his chest. He halted abruptly and his eyes followed the path from the hand to the rest of the body with irritation. His building irritation disappeared when Ginny's smiling face came into view. Harry laughed and caught hold of her hand, pulling her closer for a hug. She readily came into his embrace and lifted her face for a kiss. Harry happily obliged and pulled her closer.

They broke apart after a moment and stared down happily at each other. Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry was immediately tetchy at being interrupted and was about to give a sharp retort when Malfoy's smirking face came into view.

"School hasn't even started and you're already making out on the front lawn Potter." Harry just grinned at him and retorted. "You're just jealous because your girlfriend is nowhere in sight."

Malfoy made a sad face which immediately brightened when Hermione came and put her arm around him.

"Troubling my boyfriend Harry?"

Harry grinned back at her while Ginny waved. Then Harry's face clouded with concern and he asked Hermione in a very serious tone of voice, "Everything went ok with the bracelet right?

Hermione nodded and then hesitantly signed, "Thank you". Then she immediately inquired anxiously, "I hope it was ok. I've been practicing it all morning."

Although Harry didn't say it, he was really touched by Hermione's gesture. "You did it just right." And then before anyone got too soppy he quickly changed the subject. "Have you seen Ron and Luna? I think the bell is about to ring. We better hurry."

They went inside and found Ron and Luna talking to each other in the Entrance Hall. They said hi quickly and ran to their respective classroom just as the bell rang. The day passed rather uneventfully and soon Harry found himself sitting on a table in the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione sat on both sides of him. Ron and Luna sat opposite to him while Malfoy sat next to Hermione. Needless to say that everybody was staring at them, even the teachers. Harry and the others ignored them and continued with the meal.

The lunch break had been shifted to the end of the day for some reason. The Headmaster had probably had a change in schedule and now ravenous students had burst into the lunch room demanding food. Harry had quickly snagged a table near a window and soon was joined by Ginny and the others. They were amazed to see _Ginny _sitting with _Harry _and Harry talking to _Malfoy_ and Malfoy sitting with _Hermione_. Ron and Luna weren't a surprise. But the others had caused quite a stir. Malfoy's friends were staring at them with a mixture of malevolence, surprise and resignation. Apparently, the Great War was between Harry and Draco was over.

A bright and continuous flow of chatter carried on throughout the break. Harry felt Ginny make another restless movement next to him. Harry looked down at her, an inquiring look on his face which immediately turned to one of warmth and a little but of possessiveness when he took in how lovely she looked. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black v- necked sweater. Her long red hair was half-tied behind her back and it rippled down from its clip in a waterfall of curls and waves. She had a distant look in her eyes and was looking in the direction of the stream. Harry gently wrapped a curl of her hair around his finger, relishing its silken texture. Then he gently tugged on it till she looked at him.

He lifted his chin in a gesture saying what happened? She gave a small shake of her head in a negative gesture and freed her hair from Harry's grasp. Then she took Harry's hand and clasped it in her own and smiled back at him. "Want to go out?" Harry mouthed to her such that only she could see. Her face immediately brightened and she eagerly mouthed back. "Please could we?"

Harry smiled indulgently, "Of course we can. Come on, we still have ten minutes of break left. Let's go to our place!"

Ginny smile became even brighter and for a moment Harry just stared at her, dazzled. They made their excused to the group who laughingly waved them off, Hermione even winked. Harry caught hold of Ginny's hand and led her out of the Hall.

They stepped into winter sunshine and Ginny immediately raised her face to the sun, absorbing its warmth. Harry found himself staring at her again. He should really stop doing that, he told himself. But it was just that she was so beautiful and graceful and that whenever he was with her, he felt all his troubles leave him. Right now, he was just content to look at the sunlight beaming of her spectacular hair and the cold wind bring some color into her cheeks. He didn't know how long he would have kept on staring if Ginny hadn't clicked her fingers in front of him. Harry caught hold of her slim fingers in his comparatively big hand and brought it to his lips to kiss them gently. He kept gazing at Ginny while he did this. He saw her breath catch and the green color of her eyes deepen and a deep thrill went through him that he had the same effect on her that she had on him.

The mood became lighter as Ginny suddenly grinned mischievously and stood up on her tip toes so that her mouth was directly in front of his. "I think we have an audience." She mouthed, tilting her head slightly in the direction of the school.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see that the break had ended and most of the student body was pressing their faces against the giant windows in the hall. He looked down at Ginny who was trying really hard to suppress her laughter. Harry felt a sudden jolt of elation run through his body and he grinned down at her.

"Then we should show them something worth watching" he said and lowered his mouth that one inch till his lips were pressed against hers and kissed her deeply.

A huge cheer and many wolf whistles erupted from the Great Hall along with lots of clapping. Hermione, Draco, Ron and Luna led the way, cheering the hardest and Malfoy letting out many rakish wolf whistles. One was particularly so loud that everyone turned to stare at him. He just gave them his most condescending and cold stare and said, "What? You think I can't cheer?"

Everybody stared at each another for a second and broke into cheers and hooting again. Ron looked unbothered and was staring dreamily at Luna. Hermione gently nudged Draco in the ribs and whispered, "I'm impressed…stinky!"

Malfoy immediately looked affronted, "Hey! Aren't you going to cut that out now?"

Hermione just wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Nope! You might be stinky…but you're _my_ stinky now. So shut up and kiss me." Malfoy happily obliged.

Meanwhile, outside, Harry and Ginny were undisturbed by the commotion happening around them and happily involved with each other. Being deaf can be a blessing sometimes, Ginny thought before Harry deepened the kiss and she promptly forgot all about thinking at all.

Ginny immediately responded by linking her arms around her neck and pressing herself closer to him. Harry held her tightly against him, one arm around her back and the other tunneling into her hair. She ran her hands through his thick black hair and then lowered one to his neck where she gently pinched him.

Harry retaliated by dipping her so that she was draped over his arm. They broke apart for breath and gazed at each other for a moment before Ginny picked up some snow and promptly rubbed it over his face. Harry was left gasping for breath and he released her suddenly so that she fell on the snow.

She squealed in surprise and lay there for a second before packing some snow into a ball and hitting Harry hard on the face with it.

The doors to the gardens burst open then and everyone ran out. Someone in the crowd let out a battle cry,

"IT'S A SNOW WAR!! ATTACK!!"


	31. Chapter 32

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Loved the reviews you wrote for me! The best review award goes to…..LAURENCDQ for always writing such warm supporting and……long reviews. But I can not go on without mentioning that my other favorite reviewers are ProfessorChris, sk8tegirl1404, LupinandHarry, Lennon's girl andddddddd tishtosh. Please don't ever give up the noble pursuit of reviewing. **

"Harry Potter you have been asked to go down to the Headmaster's office." Tom Riddle announced. His cold cruel gaze scanned the room and settled on an oblivious Harry who was too busy staring outside the window. He was thinking very deeply about Malfoy's dinner party and the arrival of Voldermort which was going to be tonight.

The message had barely come a second ago and Tom Riddle seeing that none of Harry's friends were in his class, pounced on the opportunity to humiliate him. It was a small payback for the embarrassment Harry and his friends had caused him with their little break in and their convenient disappearance the moment the rest of the teachers were alerted.

And Dumbledore, damn him! Refused to take any action against these kids saying he had no proof. Tom knew that the only way he could get back at Harry was if he used Harry's biggest weakness to embarrass him and cause him pain. When he made the announcement and saw Harry's natural lack of attention, he spread his hands out if front of him and made a face. He them mimed shouting to Harry and then slapping himself on the head trying to make the class laugh. Since most of it consisted of Malfoy's spurned friends, they all to happily obliged ;pointing at Harry and making vicious jokes while poor Harry sat unaware of the cruelty taking place around him. It seemed that Harry's deepest fear had come true and there was no one there to save him. Ron had gone for soccer tryouts and Hermione had gone to spend some extra time in the art studio.

There was no one now to save Harry from Tom Riddle's cruel jokes which became worse by the second. Absolutely no one.

Or so Harry thought. He didn't see Severus Snape striding past the corridor only to stop and stare puzzled and then with growing anger at Tom Riddle's antics. He grew so furious when he saw the class making jokes and pointing at Harry, imitating him and laughing at him that he stormed into the class and shut the door behind with a big bang!

The room fell silent as they watched and waited for his anger to erupt.

It was this silence that Harry had noticed as he turned towards the rest of the class, his eyes clouded with hurt as he saw Professor Riddle obviously imitating him. Then his eyes widened with surprise and then apprehension when he saw his uncle standing behind Riddle with his hands fisted on his hips. The expression on his face was so terrifying that what could have been a funny situation otherwise became downright scary as Snape waited for Riddle to finish his act.

Everybody watched with tense silence as Riddle finally realized that something was very wrong. It seemed to be like a scene from a horror film. Harry could have predicted what Riddle did next as the latter turned to face his, well, 'horror'.

Severus Snape was a sight to see, staring down his hooked nose at the comparatively shorter Riddle, his dark eyes ablaze with fury. In fact, he seemed to literally sizzle and vibrate with rage as his entire body was now drawn to its imposing height. His lips were pursed in to a thin line and there were angry spots of color on his face. In short, he looked like a really big dynamite which would explode any second. Although Harry wanted to see Riddle get what he deserved, he didn't' want his uncle to get into trouble.

Then Harry's own eyes darkened with anger as he remembered Riddle's cruel treatment of him and didn't feel so inclined to interfere anymore. After all, his uncle Severus knew best, Harry smirked and leaned back against his desk to watch the show. He would interfere if things got too far. And besides, this was him Riddle was doing this to today. God knows how many other disabled students had been treated so viciously in the past. They probably didn't even have someone to protest or fight for them. No! Riddle got what he deserved. And since he was sitting in the front desk, he had the best view of what was going on _and_ he was close enough to read Snape's lips while he read out the riot act to Riddle.

And apparently Snape was going to give it to him. He picked up Riddle by his collar and gritted out through clenched teeth. "_We,_ at Hogwarts, believe in treating all our students as equal. And if any of them are having a problem, _we_ make it a point to _help_ them. But you, Mr. Riddle disgust me so deeply, I believe I'll have to wash my hands a thousand times after touching a_ human_" he laid emphasis on the word human to give the effect that Riddle was anything but one, "like you. I don't know how the Headmaster allowed someone like you to even come _near _the students. Apparently," he continued in such a cold voice that the temperature in the room decreased by several degrees, "Hogwarts has lowered its standard of staff from my time or perhaps you are what we call an _aberration_" he scanned the room then, his gaze slicing over everyone with disgust. They immediately cowered and started shaking in their shoes. He sneered at them before continuing in a cold voice, "Detention for all of you. You're lucky most of you aren't in my class because if you had been…" his voice trailed threateningly causing all the targeted students to blanch and lose all their color.

Severus Snape was not someone to be messed with. He had very few rules in his life but the ones he had, he followed strictly. One of the main ones was, don't mess with me and mine.

Snape cut his icy gaze back to Tom Riddle, his coldness more frightening than his previous blazing fury. He picked up Riddle by his collar again, one of his hands tightly wrapped around the back of the man's neck. "I believe you said Harry had an appointment with the Headmaster? You will come along with us." He smiled then. Well actually, it was more like he was baring his teeth, Harry thought. But he didn't care. He was too stunned to see his uncle stick up for him.

A wave of some indefinable emotion surged through Harry and he began to see his uncle in a new light. He followed him quietly to the headmaster's office. As always, he felt that familiar strange mixture of wariness and comfort whenever he came here.

The gargoyles opened soundlessly and Harry, Snape and Riddle marched up the steps to the main office. The doors opened to reveal a Dumbledore garbed in blue gowns. His merry eyes were twinkling as he waved them in. On his side, the white parrot let out a string of beautiful trills and coos. Harry once again gazed around himself with amazement, taking in the huge room and the portraits of all the previous Headmasters in the school. He wanted to go over and examine the golden solar system more carefully but he knew now was not the time or place. He watched his uncle for a sign to relax.

Dumbledore immediately put him at ease and made them all sit down. Harry took the lemon drop this time but both Snape and Riddle refused. Dumbledore took in their serious faces with a slightly arched eyebrow and put the lemon drops away after feeding one to his parrot. Riddle was breaking out in sweat while Snape was tapping his foot impatiently. Dumbledore ignored both of them and smiled down at Harry.

He folded his hands on top of his desk. "Now tell me, what brings you to my office." He fixed Snape with a piercing gaze. Snape immediately recounted the events and his subsequent dressing down of Riddle. The latter had now lost all color and was beginning to tremble. Harry saw this and felt a little sorry for him.

Dumbledore's eyes had hardened with each word of Snape's story and now he no longer resembled the benign man who handed Harry lemon drops and smiled with twinkling blue eyes. Now he was a man with an expression so chilly that even Harry began to feel a little afraid.

Once Snape finished recounting every detail of the story, Dumbledore turned towards Harry and asked him, "Is what he saying true?"

Harry thought of the best way to answer this and realized that anything except honesty would have traumatic consequences later on, not only for him but for Professor Riddle as well. Still, he tried to answer it in the best way possible.

"Sir, the truth is that I had not been paying attention to Professor Riddle in class. What he did was not correct and I thank my uncle for coming to my defense but please sir, I beg you, don't be too harsh on the Professor. Please."

Harry looked at him beseechingly and for a second Dumbledore's eyes softened. Then his expression became stern again and he imperiously ordered Snape to take Harry out of the office while he talked to Professor Riddle. Snape obliged and stalked away with a flap of his coat, signaling Harry to come behind him.

Harry followed him, understanding that the Headmaster wanted privacy while dealing with Riddle. His uncle was waiting for him impatiently and shut the door with a force as Harry came outside.

He immediately turned on Harry. "Why didn't you tell the Headmaster exactly what was going on? I'm not worried about me looking bad. The Headmaster and I know each other too well for that but I want to know why you are letting Riddle get away with doing something so awful."

Harry just stared at his uncle blankly because by the time his uncle finished his little speech, he was talking very fast and turning around and throwing his hands up in the air. Harry lost him after the first few words.

He asked his uncle to repeat what he had just said slowly because he couldn't understand what his uncle was saying. Snape's face tightened in self- deprecation and he muttered sorry and repeated his questions slowly.

Harry understood them this time and hastened to explain his actions to his uncle. "Sir, I don't really care what happens to Professor Riddle. I just didn't want you to get into trouble. Besides, the whole thing is so silly that I don't really think it's worth getting angry over. Although," Harry continued thoughtfully, realizing with a shock that what he was going to say next was true, "I have to say thank you to you. Nobody has ever stood up for me the way you did today. It makes me not miss my parents so much. So, um, thank you." Harry finished awkwardly unable to interpret the expression in Snape's eyes.

Snape gruffly replied, "Your welcome" and then he stalked away, his coat flapping behind him as usual. Harry saw him go away and shook his head slightly. Although his uncle and he didn't have an ideal relationship, at least they _had_ a relationship. His uncle really wasn't so bad after all.

The doors opened then, distracting Harry. Tom Riddle strode out, giving Harry a dirty look before walking past him. Harry just rolled his eyes and poked his head into the office.

The Headmaster waved him in again. Harry sat down in his seat and this time refused the offer for the lemon drop. The white parrot flew from its perch and settled down on Harry's shoulder, preening his hair and gently cooing to it.

Harry was a little startled at first but when he realized the bird wasn't going to nip him, he gently stroked its throat and front. The bird's cooing sounds increased and it dipped his head towards Harry's hand.

Harry grinned and immediately started petting it, running a finger over its beak and then gently stroking its glossy feathers. He turned to smile self consciously at the Headmaster whose eyes' were once again twinkling with delight.

"Fawkes has taken a liking to you Harry. You should be proud. He's really very selective."

On hearing his master's voice, Fawkes immediately flew back to its perch on Dumbledore's side, preening his hair a little before settling down calmly.

Dumbledore gave his head one last stroke and then turned to face Harry.

And to Harry's great surprise signed the words, "I think its time we talked Harry."

--a.n. – I love Snape!! And fawkes, he's really cute. I thought it was high time to include a little Snape- Harry goodness.


	32. Chapter 33

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

A.n- **Thank you Tish Tosh, Professor Chris, LupinandHarry & sk8tergirl1404 for your fantastic reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. And a very special thanks to Laurencdq for reviewing. I think you know why.**

**listen people there has been a slight problem with the chapters. I think i deleted this one ( author smiles sheepishly and ducks head to avoid getting hit on the head by readers) so I've added this now. ( Those who haven't read this, please read this now. And remember ju love meee! so please don't kill me over this screw up)**

--

"Thank God, I thought something had happened to Gin- BREAK INTO HOGWARTS? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY?" Harry yelled before taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose in a weary fashion. "Alright Hermione start explaining." He turned towards Ron and said, "I'm right, aren't I? Isn't this her idea?"

Ron just nodded. Hermione turned towards him with her hips on her hands. "I think I'll choose to ignore that because a) I don't have time to fight with you b) I need your help. So just shut up and help me before we start fighting again. Ok?"

Harry just stared at her with his mouth hanging open while Ron smirked. Harry _so_ not expected Hermione to react in such a terse manner. It seemed that a new set of rules had been laid down and no one bothered to inform him, Harry thought resentfully. Then Hermione sighed deeply rubbing her forehead wearily. Harry took a closer look at her and saw that there was a look of deep strain on her face.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I acted like an ass. Why are we going to break into Hogwarts?" Harry gave Hermione a beseeching glance.

She just gave him a little smile before she handed out some black clothes to change into. Something is definitely wrong; Harry thought mentally kicking himself for not seeing it earlier. He took the clothes wordlessly and went into the bathroom. He emerged wearing a black sweatshirt and black jeans. Hermione and Ron had been sitting on his bed. Ron was checking out his room with a mixture of awe and admiration while Hermione just sat there, biting her nails.

Harry kneeled down in front of her. He placed a hand gently on the arm. "What's going on?"

"Remember the bracelet I had on yesterday? It was an antique genuine ruby bracelet. I think I dropped it in the school during the time you and Draco were fighting. It's a family heirloom and I have to get it back. It's my mum's favorite bracelet..." her voice quivered tremulously. But she said this while she was looking down at her nails and Harry couldn't understand. All he knew was that she was extremely upset.

He looked towards Ron helplessly who took pity on him and signed Hermione's explanation to him. Shit! Harry thought. The chances of getting it back were slim. He signed as much back to Ron. Ron just shrugged and slid his glance over Hermione. Harry understood. He turned towards Hermione. "I think we better leave now. It's not snowing all that much but I think we should take our coats. I have some extra ones in the cupboard. Remus can leave us to school. We'll get it back, Ok?" he told her gently before enfolding her in a hug that was slightly awkward because of the way they were sitting.

Hermione hugged him back tightly and wiped away a stray tear from her face. She stood up and looked down at the boys. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Harry suppressed a grin as he went to pick up some extra jackets from his closet. He handed Ron and Hermione one each and picked up his own from the chair over which it was draped.

He headed down the staircase followed by his friends. "I'll explain to Remus. But don't make any noise. My uncle will kill me when he finds out what we're going to do."

"Too late for that my boy. Your uncle already knows." Snape's voice came ringing through the corridor. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying. He looked up astonished to see his uncle before him. Was the man a bloody ghost?, Harry wondered, he never made any noise. Well, right now he looked like a bloody angry ghost, standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, resting his weight on one leg while the other foot was furiously tapping. A self- satisfied expression decorated his face. Uh oh! They were caught! What now? Harry felt his heart sinking.

"Uh oh indeed!" his uncle said coming up the steps towards him. Oh shit! He must have said his thoughts out aloud.

His uncle glided up the staircase to stand right in front of them. "Now what is this mysterious thing that you will explain to Remus but can't bear to tell me?" he asked, sliding his glance over Ron, Hermione and finally at Harry where it remained fixed.

"I'm waiting Harry."

"Mr. Snape, forgive me, it's my fault they're going out" Ron was standing next to him and signed whatever had been said just then.

Harry thought Hermione would have said this but he was shocked out of his wits when Ron told him it was Remus. Apparently, the cook had told Remus to ask the children to get some ingredients from the market. He hadn't wanted Snape to know because he had been preparing Snape's favorite dish and they wanted it to be a surprise. Harry felt that as a split second story, it wasn't too bad and his uncle appeared to buy it. His uncle just gave Remus a suspicious look before nodding and turning on his heel to stalk off to his study.

They watched him go with bated breath. Once he was safely ensconced in the study and the door of the study was shut, they all released sighs of relief. "Phew! That was too close!" Ron breathed.

Remus glared at them with his hands on his waist. "Too close? I saved you by the skin of your teeth!" all of them winced at the disgusting mental image.

Remus just shrugged "I always wanted to say that. Now tell me, what is going on?"

Hermione filled him in while they raced to the car. Remus' only reaction was to tell them that they were crazy. Since he was agreeing to their plans, he must be crazy too. Once he decided on that he went on to quiz them on how they would carry it out.

Hermione was about to open her mouth but by that time they had reached the school. Remus twisted in his seat to talk to them, his elbow resting on the seat. "I'm waiting."

Hermione looked at Ron helplessly but Ron was staring at her, waiting for her to explain. She then looked at Harry who was too busy studying the looming shape of the school. She smiled sheepishly then, ducking her head before raising it and looking at them, "This was the only little glitch in my plan. See, the thing is…" they waited for her to continue "I don't know the plan!"

Ron and Remus just stared at her before all hell broke loose. Ron tried to lunge at her but Harry turned back at the last second. He acted by reflex and automatically staved off Ron. Meanwhile, Remus was rubbing his nose wearily and breathed, "Oh my God. I will die early because of these children. If not, all my hair is going to turn silver."

Meanwhile, Hermione was covering behind Harry while Ron ranted at her, "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU BROUGHT US ALONG ON THIS WILD GOOSE CHASE AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN? WHERE HAVE ALL YOUR FAMOUS BRAINS GONE? ON A DATE WITH YOUR WONDERFUL DA VINCI?"

Harry, who had been getting progressively worked up during Ron's speech, just frowned in a puzzled manner, "Ron, Da Vinci is dead. If you want to rant, at least rant properly."

Harry drew himself up to as high as he could go sitting in the car. Clearly, he'd have to take charge since it seemed he was the only one calm enough to. Ron was glaring and muttering in Hermione's direction who was alternately cowering behind Harry and sticking her tongue out at Ron. Remus was rocking in his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering about getting killed by Snape and sending the children to their deaths if not worse, jail. Harry just rolled his eyes upto the heavens for strength.

"Ron! Stop glaring at Hermione and Hermione, stop cowering behind me and sticking your tongue at Ron. Remus please, you're not sending us to our death. And jail is definitely not worse off than death. Now, if anyone had any sensible ideas, please share. The rest of us should come up with something in the meantime." Harry ran his gaze over everyone in the car and after staring at him wordlessly for a while, obeyed him without question.

Remus bent under his seat and opened the secret compartment. He ran his hand inside it before closing his hands around an old rolled up sheet of paper. He took it out and ran his fingers over it once lovingly and turned to give it to Harry.

"Maybe, this will help." He said quietly. This was the right time to give Harry his inheritance. Ron and Hermione who had been squabbling in hushed voices turned towards Harry, who gently removing the ribbon wrapped around the sheet. Then he carefully rolled open the sheet of paper. What he saw took his breath away.

It was a detailed map of Hogwarts. It had every passageway and corridor marked out clearly. It was hand drawn in blue ink. The lines had spidery quality as they spread over the sheet of paper. Harry had spent a month in Hogwarts, heck Ron had spent so many years, yet even he had not known of half the corridors drawn in the map. The paper was so old that it was yellow and the edges were curling slightly. Harry turned it over. Written behind it in a lovely flowing hand was:

_The Marauder's Map_

_Made by padfoot, prongs, moony and wormtail_.

"Wh-Who are these people? Who does this map belong to?" Harry fixed Remus with a questioning glance.

Remus took a deep breath and stared Harry straight in the eye. "This map… belonged to your father."


	33. Chapter 34

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Loved the reviews you wrote for me! I have tragic news my friends. Your beloved author is going for a vacation for four days and will not be able to write a chapter there. Soooooooo I have decided to write an extra long chapter which includes the dinner party which includes everyone's dresses and stuff. I know you will miss me but we will survive this. Sob! Please pass out the tissues…**

"Harry I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time. But first, I would like to ask you whether you are more comfortable with reading my lips or signing." Dumbledore fixed Harry with his direct gaze.

Harry immediately responded by saying politely, "Sir, both of them are fine with me but honestly speaking I would prefer it if I can read your lips. I have only one request and it is that I would really appreciate it if you would speak slowly and pronounce each word clearly." Then he hastened to add, "Not that you don't already but it's just a suggestion."

"Alright Harry. I'll comply with your request but in return I want you to listen to everything I say very carefully. I'm going to start with what happened today. Harry why did you protect Riddle today? Do you know why you're having difficulties with him?"

"Sir, what happened today isn't something I'm unused to. I always knew that being deaf would carry with it a lot of problems. What happened today just showed Professor Riddle's insensitivity and perhaps immaturity. Please understand that I'm not trying to be rude here but merely honest. I didn't want my uncle to get hurt or humiliated because of what happened today. As for the answer to your other question sir, I honestly don't know why Professor Riddle dislikes me."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, processing what Harry had just said. It was clear that Harry had no knowledge of the connection between Tom Riddle and Voldermort. And now was not the time to tell him. Nor could Dumbledore tell Harry the real story behind his parents' death. No, he had given his word to Sirius. It would be best to hold his silence for now. Harry had to learn the answers, true, but only when the time was right. Dumbledore's eyes darkened when he thought of the troubled times ahead of them which would take all of Harry's courage to face.

He brought himself back to the present with a mental jerk. Harry was looking uneasy and awkward waiting for him to continue. Dumbledore realized that he best end this conversation soon after addressing another matter. The 'real' conversation will take place another time. Dumbledore prepared himself to wait.

"Harry, I hope you realize this might make things difficult for you in the future."

"I don't understand what you mean sir."

"What I'm saying is that Mr. Riddle is the only violin teacher in our school. Were you to start your lessons with him, I do not wish for there to be…shall we say…bad blood between the two of you. You are quite talented after all and I don't wish to see your ability to go to waste just because of a few alterations."

Harry was absolutely stunned. Not to mention completely puzzled and angry at Dumbledore's assumption that he would learn the violin. When would people understand? _He didn't want to play the violin!_ Or you're too scared to... A little voice whispered in his head. I am not scared! Harry whispered back to the little voice furiously. I just don't like it anymore. He deliberately ignored the memories of the beautiful emotions that washed through him when he played the violin. The music that he created which reminded him of sunshine and laughter and cool velvet nights that stretched on forever….

"Harry?" Dumbledore reached over and patted Harry's hand, startling him. The room which had disappeared while he tussled with his thoughts came surging back around him, reminding him where he was and who was present. Harry decided that this was the right time to make it clear to Dumbledore that he was _not _going to play the violin come what may.

Dumbledore watched the play of Harry's thoughts on his face with amusement. It seemed that Harry had not only inherited his mother's gentle spirit but also his father's strong determination and stubbornness. He saw Harry make up his mind and it showed in the set cast of his shoulders and determined movement of his jaw. His eyes blazed too with conviction as well as anger. Dumbledore had learnt many lessons in his life time and the most precious one was that at times you just had to sit and wait till you got what you wanted. So Dumbledore sat back in his chair and waited for the explosion which was bound to take place now. _Then _he would reason with Harry.

"Sir, there seems to be a mistake. With all due respect, I had said earlier that I would never play the violin again. And I meant it. _I- will-never-play-the-violin-again!" _He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I want to know why Harry." Dumbledore prodded, bracing himself.

Finally, Harry could not take it anymore. The anger which had always seethed beneath his calm surface exploded with a force that could rival Mt. Vesuvius. His insecurities and guilt poured over the volatile mixture like fuel which was finally set fire to by his guilt. The guilt he had hidden and shoved away to some secret corner of his mind. It all came together along with the anguish he hadn't been able to properly release. He shoved his chair away from the desk and stood up with fists clenched at his side, his chest heaving with his anger. His green eyes had darkened to nearly black and they were burning with fury which he had kept on a tight leash until now. Harry finally cut his anger loose and it boiled over, destroying everything in its path. A red haze gathered in front of his eyes and he gave himself to his anger.

"I WILL NOT LEARN THE VIOLIN! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I HATE IT! I HATE IT TO THE DEPTHS OF MY SOUL! IT RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF MY VIOLIN! MY WORLD WAS DESTROYED BECAUSE OF MY VIOLIN! MY GOD FATHER IS IN JAIL! I'M STUCK IN A HOUSE WITH SOMEONE WHO CAN BARELY TOLERATE ME LET ALONE LOVE ME! I GET NIGHTMARES OF MY PARENTS DYING EVERY NIGHT! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE THE THING YOU LOVE THE MOST IN THE WORLD DESTROY EVERYTHING AROUND YOU! DESTROY YOU! CAN YOU?"

He raked his hands through his hair, feeling angry tears come to his eyes as he finally came to terms with all that he had lost. He had lived in a shell of anger and numbness, a strange mixture but a real one. Somewhere in his heart, he felt that his parents were still alive even though he had seen them die before his eyes. The bleakness of his situation finally crashed around him and he had lashed out at the people closest to him. He would probably get expelled now but he didn't care. He didn't care dammit! He could deal with that. He had dealt with his world being destroyed, what was one more disappointment?

He defiantly faced the Headmaster, expecting him to be angry and ready to expel him. He didn't expect him to be calmly sitting in his chair and looking at Harry with deep compassion and sympathy in his eyes. He made a small motion to the chair in front of his desk, inviting Harry to sit down. Harry was panting after the exertion and feeling oddly chastened by Dumbledore's calm. He wordlessly sat down and drank from his glass of water. Fawkes flew to him and sat down next to him, singing gently. He drew his beak lightly over Harry's cheek in a birdy caress.

Harry felt extremely lightened as if some great burden had been lifted from his chest. A deep calm seeped into him, cooling him. Although, he couldn't hear Fawkes sing, Harry felt comforted by its undemanding presence. After a little while, Fawkes flew back to his perch near Dumbledore. Harry could feel the calmness and the silence of the room relax him and he raised slightly shamed eyes to face the headmaster.

He felt the Headmaster's blue gaze see through him to his soul. He searched the Headmaster's face for any sign of anger, reproach or recrimination but all he found was the previous compassion and understanding.

"I know what it's like to have your world ruined Harry. More than you could ever know. But that is a story for another day. At the present, we are only going to deal with what you told me today. Wait!" he held up a hand as Harry made to apologize. "What you said was not wrong. The way you could have said it…it just proves that you had a lot of anger bottled up in you. These are things which I wish had been dealt with earlier, mainly because the delay has caused you a lot of pain."

He again leaned over the desk and placed his old wrinkled hand on Harry. Harry drew in a startled breath and looked down at their hands but didn't pull his hand away. He was fascinated for a moment by the contrast in the old wrinkled hand and his younger smooth one. He looked back at Dumbledore whose age had inscribed his face with lines of wisdom and experience. Harry trusted him and hence what he was saying, feeling more receptive to hear what Dumbledore was saying now. Just as Dumbledore had known he would be.

"Harry," Dumbledore continued, "In no circumstance are you to blame yourself for the death of your parents. Blaming your violin, blaming yourself, for you it is the same thing. I believe that you have directed all your anger and guilt towards your violin rather than yourself. It is nothing to be ashamed for I gather you did it unwittingly, rather unconsciously for survival. Survival isn't only physical Harry…the body requires us to be emotionally fit as well" He said gently, seeing understanding remove the clouds of confusion from Harry's face.

"What happened to your parents is a complex story. You are in no way responsible for what happened because they made their own decisions. They understood and accepted what they had decided Harry. You didn't alter _or _hamper their plans in any way. This could have happened to them anywhere anytime. Do you understand that?"

Harry felt a large part of his guilt dissolve when he heard the logic in what was being said. But something about the way the Headmaster talked made Harry feel as if the former knew more than he was letting on. He said as much to Dumbledore, his curiosity overcoming his reticence.

The Headmaster smiled to himself, gently admonishing himself that Harry was quick to catch on and had that rare ability to read between the lines and see the emotions or thoughts beneath. This ability was unique to him, his parents in that sense being very naive and taking things at face value. Harry, on the other hand, looked for the deeper meaning.

"Very good Harry. Yes, there are things I know but I cannot tell them to you now. I have given my word to someone and when the time is right, everything will be revealed to you." He smiled a little at Harry's disappointed look and then added gently, "Fear not, little one. What you have now is more powerful than what has already happened."

His eyes clouded a little as he thought of what he had to tell Harry now. It was important to gauge how much Harry knew. "You have heard that your god father has escaped from jail?" Harry nodded, wondering how much to reveal.

"I want you to know that you have nothing to fear. Your friends, this school, everybody is perfectly safe. You are not to think that your presence will cause harm. To anyone. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded again, a little surprised at the serious look on Dumbledore's face. It was almost…fierce, Harry thought. But it went away as quickly as it came. The gentle look once again found home on Dumbledore's face as he began to speak again.

"Severus is another matter, I wished to discuss with you. I realize that things between you are a little…shaky. But from what happened today, I'm beginning to see that relations between the two of you are rapidly improving. After all, Severus Snape does not take just_ anybody's_ defense," Harry swore he saw Dumbledore give a little smirk.

"I think that there is a lot still unresolved between the two of you. You will figure it out in time. Both of you are so alike. I mean apart from the fact that he also plays.." Dumbledore broke off when he saw the bewildered look on Harry's face.

_Severus Snape you fool! Why didn't you tell Harry?"_ He mentally cursed Severus. If both of them won't speak then how will they ever form a bond? Severus should have had more sense, really. After all, he was the adult. Not that that helped him now, Dumbledore thought looking seriously put out.

Had it been anyone else, I would have said they were pouting, Harry thought. But Dumbledore can't _pout_! It would be _really_ weird. Kind of like his uncle winking. O-kay ! This is getting really out of hand now! And he didn't want to think about his uncle or how similar he was to him. It was…disturbing. He decided to bring the conversation to its normal course. He gently prodded Dumbledore to finish his sentence.

"Play what sir?"

"The piano! Yes, both of you play the piano of course!"

Harry gave him a look like and said very slowly, as if addressing somebody very slow. "Y-es sir. We both play the piano."

"Well then, that's all then. Thank you Harry for listening to what I had to say. I won't keep you from your lessons anymore. Professor Riddle won't trouble you anymore." He saw the worried look on Harry's face and hastened to add, "He hasn't been suspended. But he has been given a warning. I hope he abides it." Harry was a little frightened by the hard look in Dumbledore's eyes. They softened immediately as he looked at Harry. Harry dragged him chair back as he realized he was being dismissed.

And Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry stood up to leave, "Please think about what I said. Regarding the violin. No!" he raised his hand to stop Harry when the latter opened his mouth, "I don't want your decision now. Think about what I said. And take this with you." He opened his draw and took a rolled up paper from it, and tossed it to Harry who immediately caught it. He opened it to discover it was the Marauder's Map! He had nearly gone crazy with worry when he discovered that he had lost it that fateful Sunday night.

He looked up at Dumbledore whose eyes were once again twinkling. "It will help you when you have to search the school at night for missing bracelets. I hope Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are alright. Send them my regards."

Harry didn't know how he prevented his jaw from falling open. He mumbled a quick thank you and left the room, Fawkes calling out a sweet goodbye as he left.

Dumbledore made sure he had left before he opened his draw again. This time he took out a letter which had been buried at the bottom of the desk. It was a little yellow and curling at the edges. Dumbledore opened it almost reverently and raised one hand to gently wipe away a tear as he read the letter Harry's parents wrote to him. Their last letter. Ever.

He read the lines where they requested him to allow Harry to learn the violin at Hogwarts. It had been their dream that Harry was provided with the best opportunities he could get. This letter was the main reason why Dumbledore was pressuring Harry to go back to the violin. He didn't show him the letter though. He wanted Harry to make his own choice. Dumbledore hoped that whatever it was, it would provide Harry the peace he deserved.

--a.n- wow! That was something! Read on my pretties….there is more to come.

"HE DID WHAT!" Ron blushed a deep red as everyone around them turned to stare at them. Ron's loud outburst as Harry filled everyone in with what happened in Dumbledore's office broke the discreet silence of the room.

A few distinguished looking guests even turned to glare at him which made Ron blush even more.

They were standing in the Malfoy's Ballroom, dressed in their best and very impressed by their surroundings. Harry and Ron wore the same clothes they had worn for the Halloween Ball. Draco was looking very distinguished himself in a tuxedo.

Ginny was the most beautiful looking girl in the room, Harry thought loyally. She was looking exquisite in cream colored lace gown. This gown was a halter too. A wide lace belt was wrapped around her petite waist and from there the gown flowed down to her toes. They were encased in satin slippers. She wore very little jewellery; just a chain around her neck from which a pearl drop was suspended. She wore dangly pearl earrings in her earrings and it was all Harry could do to prevent himself from picking her up and shielding her from all the admiring glances she had gotten. He had glowered away more than one potential suitor and then place one hand possessively around her waist. He wrapped on of her long curls around his finger, it was tied up in the style she wore on the Halloween Ball. Harry loved it.

Next to her, Hermione glowed in a scarlet gown. It was the exact color of a deep red rose. The strapless gown fell in a simple gathered style after being nipped in at the waist. Her hair was open too and fell in ripples down one creamy shoulder. Her only jewellery was the infamous ruby bracelet and a few red roses in her hair. Draco hadn't taken his eyes of her the entire evening and was acting even more possessive than Harry. Luna looked very delicate in a rose pink gown which was decorated with a ribbon in a deeper shade. Ron happily stood arm in arm with her, her delicateness complementing his slightly rough demeanor. Harry felt a surge of pride go through him as he looked at his friends and how they had managed to have fun in a party which he considered highly stuffy.

The house was beautiful, no doubt. The ballroom even more so with its high arched ceiling and marble floor. On the walls hung beautiful paintings and light from the crystal chandelier overhead, sparkled over everybody. Hermione had felt very awkward when she walked in, her normal bubbliness disappearing under a wave pf apprehension. She had expected Draco to not acknowledge her as his girlfriend but he had surprised them all. After greeting everyone warmly and introducing them to his father, Lucius Malfoy, he had slipped next to Hermione and wrapped one arm firmly around her small waist and stood like that the entire evening.

Harry and Ron had looked at him with respect at his guts and this had entrenched him in the group more than anything else that he could have done. Ron and Harry were very protective of Hermione, they treated her like a little sister, and would have punched Draco right there and then if he had broken her heart. Malfoy manor or no Malfoy Manor.

"Harry…Harry!" Hermione lightly tapped him on the arm to get his attention. She had listened to Harry's recounting of the story with concern and then relief. She trusted Dumbledore and knew that he would do the best for Harry. Something was bothering Harry. Hermione decided to go against her natural instinct to badger him and decided to wait for him to tell them himself. Ron was clueless, Hermione rolled her eyes, as usual.

The hushed conversation in the room stopped as an awed silence filled the ball room. By her side, Draco muttered an expletive and excused himself, kissing her once on the cheek before hurrying over to his father's side. Harry, who had his back towards the main entrance, felt the back of his neck prickle. He raised one hand to rub at it but it didn't go away. He suddenly began to feel very uneasy. Small chills of nervousness went up and down his spine. He shrugged his shoulders to throw off the feeling but it remained.

Harry turned around to see what was causing the dread in the pit of his stomach and found himself staring at a tall man in the middle of the room. The man was very tall and pale. He was bald and had almost slits for eyes. Even his nostrils were sort of flattish. His cold cruel lips turned up in a parody of a smile. It was a parody, Harry could tell even from across the room, because snakes didn't smile. His lips curled with disgust at the last thought. Voldermort was here.

Ginny was surprised at the tenseness in Harry's shoulders. He was so high strung that it seemed like even one small tug could snap him. She followed his angry stare to the centre of the room. Why was Harry glaring at that snake like man? Ginny wondered. She avoided looking at that man because there was something about him that frightened Ginny. Very badly.

She slipped her small hand inside Harry's in a bid to give comfort as well as take some. He must be that Voldermort person, Ginny thought, because all the Malfoy were fluttering around him. There was a small man by his side, very forgettable and a tad mouse like in his appearance. He seemed to be hanging on to Voldermort's every word and staring at him worshipfully like he was some ancient God.

Ginny was shocked to see that a finger was missing on the small man's hand when he raised it to take a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. To her further astonishment, he didn't drink the champagne itself but waited for Voldermort to finish whatever he was saying and then hand him the glass. Such devotion was extremely…disturbing, Ginny thought.

She looked over to Hermione who was staring at the Malfoys with deep apprehension. A strong wave of empathy as well as pity surged through Ginny towards Hermione. She remembered the time when she herself hated meeting Draco's family. His dad, Lucius Malfoy, was very handsome in an extremely cold and remote way. His eyes were so icy that Ginny was afraid to look at them. His wife Narcissa was no better. She too was a beautiful blonde woman but she had always made Ginny feel like an outsider. That the couple had been condescending was an understatement. She was glad to get away from it all. Especially since she didn't look at Draco the way Hermione was doing now. No, Ginny thought, she had never looked at him with that level of love and attention. But there was someone else she could look at like that.

She squeezed Harry's hand tightly when a wave of love poured through her. When he looked down at her, she wagered that she too wore that special look on her face. Although, Harry had been obviously irritated at being disturbed, he smiled when he saw who it was that had disturbed him. I hope she's not getting bored, Harry thought. I better ask her for a dance and that way I can keep an eye on Voldermort too.

So Harry gallantly extended his arm to Ginny who after one hesitant look at Hermione, who just waved her on, smiled and took his arm. She allowed him to sweep her into one corner of the crowded ballroom. It was a slow number, Ginny thought, judging by the couples dancing around him. She melted into Harry's embrace and swayed with him gently. Harry just absorbed the feel of her in his arms, forgetting about everyone, even Voldermort. Just one minute, he told himself, Voldermort can't go anywhere. He's the guest of honor.

So he allowed that familiar music to well up inside him, which it always did when he danced with Ginny and swayed with her. How does she smell so good? Harry wondered as he sniffed at her hair. Her lace dress frothed around him as he gently spun her and then brought her back to him and held her close and tight. Ginny braced her small palms against Harry's chest and closed her eyes. Harry too, just let his music flow around him and shut himself of from the world.

Hermione felt a wistful twist in her heart when she saw the blissfully happy expression on their faces. She stood there politely in one corner, alone and awkward. Ron and Luna had excused themselves to the dance floor, refusing to budge from her side till she nearly had to push them away after assuring them a hundred times that she was ok.

For the millionth time, her eyes searched for Draco in the crowd, finding him by his father's side. Well, at least he's not happy either, she consoled herself.

"Would you care for a drink?" a silky voice asked. Hermione turned, startled at the intrusion. She found herself looking at a tall blond boy, one who resembled Draco so much that he had to be a relative. She was irritated, mainly at herself because of the disappointment she felt when she realized it wasn't Draco.

This boy was good looking too but there was something about Draco that made him more interesting than the person in front of her. But, she reminded herself, he was a part of Draco's family. As much as she wished she could tell him to buzz off, she had to be polite.

"No, no thank you. I'm fine." She turned back to the dance floor, hoping he would get the message.

But apparently he didn't. "Then how about a dance? Seeing as my wonderful cousin Draco is too busy to take care of a lovely young lady like you."

There was something very unpleasant about the way he said 'wonderful' that scared Hermione. She was about to politely refuse and move away from there when a possessive arm slipped around her waist.

"Thank you for keeping my lovely lady company while I was gone, Cousin Gabriel. I'll take over from here." Draco said smoothly, leading her to the dance floor but not before she caught a glimpse of malevolence in Gabriel's eyes.

She ignored him and concentrated on Draco. "Where's the guest of honor?"

Draco shrugged him off as unimportant and nonchalantly replied, " He's gone to the study with dad" and then he swung her away into a dance which brought them near Ginny and Harry.

Hermione gently nudged Harry and waited till he was looking at her. "Voldermort's gone to Draco's dad's study." And caught Harry's grateful glance before Draco swung her away.

Harry didn't question why Hermione told him what she did. Hermione always knew when something was going on with him. He looked down at Ginny and gently moved her, "I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in a few minutes."

But Ginny refused to let go of him and told him very determinedly. "I'm going with you. If you don't take me then I'll follow you anyway."

Harry knew by the determined set of her mouth that she would do exactly as she said. Giving a deep sigh of long suffering and after earning a nudge in the ribs for it, he agreed. Both of them slipped from the ball room and ran up the deserted staircase to the first floor. Ginny showed him the way to the study having been given a tour of the house by Draco already.

Harry felt a pang of jealousy but quickly suppressed it. They entered the huge study which was dominated by big desk in the centre of the room and a wall of books on one side. The room was plushly carpeted and had beautiful paintings.

Harry and Ginny didn't take time to admire them as they entered the empty room. There were just standing next to a screen at one end of the room. Harry didn't know what it was that alerted him as he remembered the adventure later but some sixth sense made him turn towards the room. The door opened slightly and Harry shoved Ginny and himself behind the screen just as the door opened and three men walked in.

Harry couldn't see clearly from behind the screen but he could make out Lucius Malfoy and Voldermort, standing in front of the wall of books. It was only when Lucius switched on a light in the room which flooded the dark room, did Harry find out who the third man was.

There, clad in a dark tuxedo, talking to his parents' killer….was his uncle, Severus Snape.

A.n – Whoa!! What's happening here? Am I brilliant or am I brilliant? Hee heee!


	34. Chapter 35

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! I'm so happy with your response!! And no, brilliant is not a synonym for mean and Laurencdq, I loved the bloody brilliant! ( It made me feel so smart!! Lol!) Anywayyyyyyy, I'm bakkkkkkkk!! So let's get the party started!! ( the author smacks herself on the head for sounding really high but the truth is she's really happy to sort out Harry's problems now!)**

Harry felt a sudden jolt of pain in his chest. In fact, it was so intense that he nearly clutched his hand to his chest. His head pounded when he realized the extent of his uncle's betrayal. And then a question popped into his mind which filled his chest with cold dread. Did his uncle have any hand in the murder of his parents'? Sweat popped on to Harry's brow as he realized the mental struggle he was about to face. While a part of him furiously protested against the fact that his uncle was involved with the murder of Harry's parents, Harry could in no way explain what his uncle was doing talking to Voldermort.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. A red haze, similar to the one that he had experienced in the Headmaster's Room, settled in front of his eyes. He made to push the screen away just as the hidden passageway sprang open. Ginny, who was crouched on the floor next to him, instinctively understood what he was going to do. She caught hold of one of his legs with a strong grip and when Harry angrily tried to shake her away, she refused to budge. She didn't know what was going on exactly but on a deeper perhaps sub- conscious level knew that it was imperative that Harry didn't get caught here by these men. Not only because it would lead to awkward questions on why they were here on the first place but also because if Harry revealed himself right now, it would lead to future problems for him. She gently but firmly held onto Harry's leg and looked up at him beseechingly.

Harry wasn't paying her any attention and was fully concentrating on trying to get his hands around his uncle's neck. Ginny tugged at his leg again, hard, till he looked down at her. The expression of rage on his face frightened her for a second. His face was already shadowed by the filtered moonlight but the part which could be seen had a menacing expression on it.

Their end of the room was submerged in darkness and the cloudy night only offered partial relief. The growing storm outside was nothing compared to the one shadowing Harry's face. Ginny felt a shiver go through her yet she gathered the courage to defy him.

Then the cloud which had been partially hiding the moon passed and the moonlight clearly lit up his face. Ginny felt something inside her relax as she realized that this was _her _Harry and no matter how angry he got, he would never hurt her. And she would _not _let him go and endanger himself because of a fit on anger. She didn't care about herself as much as she did about Harry. Because of this, she held his gaze with her own and empathetically shook her head in a negative gesture. Harry's face grew darker as he felt her cling to him. But Ginny held on nevertheless, only letting go when the three men exited the room through the secret passageway. Harry's nostrils flared with frustration and growing anger as he saw his uncle leave the room and shut the door behind him.

Ginny relaxed her hold on him and slumped against the screen. Harry looked _down_ at her with a contemptuous look and stalked off out of the room. Ginny let out an exhausted breath as the air finally cleared of the emotional tension. Then with a weary shake of her head she got up to follow Harry. If she didn't talk to him now, he would probably stew for a _long _time.

She swept out of the room giving the area a cursory glance to make sure she hadn't dropped anything. She tip toed past the secret room, smirking a little as she recognized the book which acted as trigger to the passageway. The name was so apt for the circumstances that she knew she would remember it easily. The name was _True Lies_

a.n- ok intense kissing scene ahead. This is the first time I'm writing anything like it so please tell me if its ok.

--

Harry stormed out of the main entrance, his chest heaving with anger. He moved with single minded intent towards the garden. He needed to be away from everybody to think. And besides, they would just nag him and refuse to listen to him.

And he felt his face harden as remembered how Ginny stopped him from going after that traitor he called _uncle_. Never in all the time he had known Ginny had she gone against him or defied him. How could she do that now? Now when he was so close to getting his parents' killer.

He slammed his fist into a convenient tree, ignoring the little voice that said she was only trying to protect him. He raked his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes tightly against the emotions he was feeling now. He sank down next to the tree, his hands in hair while he rested his head against his knees.

He looks so tired, Ginny thought sympathetically. She was a little out of breath running after him and had been ready to give him a piece of her mind when she finally caught up with him. But then when she saw him sink to the base of the tree the only thing she felt was pity. What was it that was tormenting him so? She thought. Right now, she only wanted to soothe him. Then once he was calm, she could give her a piece of her mind. He would welcome it since he didn't have a mind of his own, she thought philosophically. But damn, if she was going to let him walk all over her. Ginerva Weasley backed down to no one and Harry better realize this, Ginny thought.

She walked up to him very softly. But Harry, as it always had been with the two of them, knew she was there and rested his cheek on his knees to face her.

She looked so beautiful, he thought involuntarily before mentally jerking himself to remember he was angry at her. He shouldn't notice the way her gown shimmered in the moonlight or the way the wind gently blew her hair away from her face. But try as he could he couldn't summon up his previous anger towards her.

She sank down gracefully near him, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. She didn't say anything or look at him reproachfully. She picked up one of his hands and gently entwined his fingers in her and kissed their joint hands. Harry had already wrapped one of the long strands of her hair around his finger. He watched it for a while as it shimmered like cold fire.

Suddenly, a deep loneliness welled up inside him, along with the pain that had been submerged for so long. He wanted some of Ginny's gentle loving and comfort and he wanted it right now. It was almost as if something dark had been released within him and Ginny was the only one who could ever make happy again.

His hand which had been clasping Ginny's tightened almost painfully and he drove his other hand into her hair to roughly pull her closer. He used that to pull her close to him and Ginny, caught unprepared, nearly fell into his lap. Harry didn't ask her permission to kiss her as he normally did but crushed his lips to her.

His other hand closed into a fist as he crushed her to him, one of his hands freeing itself from her grasp to curve around her back and squeeze her close to him. He kissed her deeply, almost furiously, again and again. He held her as if he was never going to let go.

Ginny was a little scared at first but after a moment, she relaxed and started kissing him back deeply too. Harry released her hair to wrap both arms around her. He nearly squeezed the breath out of her but Ginny didn't mind and leaned back in his arms to enjoy the kiss. Her hands smoothed over his shoulders and neck, trying to calm and soothe him.

She ran her hands through his hair as Harry slanted his mouth over hers again and again desperately.

Wow! Was all Ginny could think as Harry slipped in a nibble or two in the middle, his hands moving feverishly up and down her back. The overhead storm erupted over them, showering them with biting rain, acting like a shield for the entwined lovers under the tree. Harry didn't want to let Ginny go and whatever guilt he might have felt was totally absolved by the fervent way Ginny was kissing him back.

The wind whipped her hair around Harry's face and Harry finally felt the desperation inside him ease a little. He broke away for breath. Ginny was panting a little and Harry gave her swollen lips a gentle kiss, as if asking for forgiveness.

The sweet aftermath of the storm stole away Ginny's breath as no furious kisses could have. These kisses were different from the tentative ones Harry had given her earlier.

Although, it appeared the storm had passed, the one in the skies as well the one within Harry, as quickly as it had come, he didn't let her move away from him. Her face was covered with rain drops which Harry proceeded to kiss away, a soft blushing staining Ginny's face where ever she was kissed.

Harry stopped once he was sure that all the drops had been kissed away and only then let her move away a little from him. Ginny was lying against him weakly, and didn't protest when he turned her in his arms so that she sat with her back fitted to his chest. His arms closed around her possessively as he rested his chin against her hair, occasionally taking sniffs from her hair.

He finally felt the peace he craved roll over him. He was content and couldn't think of being anywhere else but here. All his problems were temporarily at bay as he relished the feel of her hair gently blown against his face. He knew that she had questions of her own and she would not rest till he answered them. But for now, she too seemed content to snuggle against him and rest her head against his chest.

They sat there for what seemed like a long hour, watching the moonlight spill over the beautiful gardens, the fountain sparkling as it caught the moonlight. The white jasmines and roses gleamed milky white. Harry stretched one arm and picked up a white rosebud which he put in Ginny's hair.

She placed one hand against it, gently patting it in place before turning towards Harry.

She looked up at him seriously, placing her small hands against his chest and asked, "Can I ask you a question Harry?"

Harry smiled down at her indulgently; his expression a sea change from what it had been an hour earlier.

"Of course you can sweetheart."

"Harry", she hesitated a bit before continuing, "What's going on?"

--


	35. Chapter 36

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! I'm so happy with your response!! I can't tell you how much it meant to be told that it was one of the best chapters I had written. This chapter is quite angsty. I hope it's as good.**

Ginny could literally feel Harry stiffen and tense. She wished she didn't have to ruin the mood of the evening but helping Harry was far more important than remaining in his good graces. At least that's what she thought and mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Harry asked striving to keep his voice even and not sound irritated. Truth be told, a part of him was deeply afraid that once Ginny learnt the truth, once all his friends learnt the truth, they wouldn't believe him. Or worse, believe he was guilty…

Harry licked his lips and hoped he could fob Ginny off with a lie. If not, he could always start kissing her again. Maybe she would forget about this then. But when he looked down at her and saw the determined look in her eyes, he knew…he knew that come hell or high water she wouldn't stop till she learnt the truth.

"Harry please don't lie to me. I don't care if you do anything else but_ never_ lie to me." She paused to take a deep breath and touched her aching throat. Not only was her voice unused but it was also very sensitive in rains. And she was starting to feel cold now…with the snow and the rain. And also by the fact that what Harry might tell her now may lead him to distance himself from her. What would she do then?

Well it won't happen any time soon, she promised herself. "Harry you've been acting really weird lately. Today in the study, you were going to go for your uncle's throat. And what do you have against Voldermort? I feel like I'm fighting blind against something that threatens to take you away from us, from _me_! I'm scared Harry! Really scared because I know…_I know_, something really sinister is going on. Don't you dare try to laugh this off!" she signed when she noticed he was about to shrug off the matter, "What's happening Harry? I want to help you. Tell me Harry! Tell me! _Please!"_

Harry felt tears smart at the back of his eyes at the look of anguish on her face. When he made to pull her closer, she moved back, away from the circle of his arms. Harry felt the sting of rejection. Why was she insisting on this so much? It wasn't her battle to fight! No! She must stay as far away from it as possible! What if she was hurt? Harry couldn't bear thinking about it and decided to try and be cold and distance himself from her. He should never have gotten involved with her in the first place but he had had no idea then about the storm that had been waiting for him…

"I won't tell you. I don't _want _or _need _your help." Harry deliberately made his expression as cold as he could possibly make it. He grasped her arms tightly and forced himself to ignore the unshed tears in her eyes. He forced one hand under her chin and raised it so that she could see his expression clearly. "I think we've reached a point where I've realized that we can't go on. I don't want anyone to run around me or fuss about me the way you've suddenly decided to do…

I have no other choice than to break up with you now." His face was set in dispassionate lines. Ginny was looking at his lips so she missed the heartache in his eyes. They were windows to his soul and had she seen them rather than his face she would have known that this was all a lie. Harry was falling apart inside, feeling the endless pit of loneliness yawning below him.

Ginny's gasp of pain cut through right to his soul. He forced himself to give the final blow that would sever any connection she had with him. "You were good..." he smirked then continued in condescending tones, " But Pansy is much better. At least she knows how to kiss…and much more" he smirked making sure she understood each word carefully.

The tears started coming down her face then and she bowed her head so that Harry couldn't see them. She didn't see Harry's hand reach out to touch her hair and then pull back and look at her wistfully. She didn't see him lightly wrap his finger around one of her curls. Nor did she see him lean down to breathe in the scent of her hair. Memorizing it, to store it away with all his best memories.

No, she only saw the cold and cruel expression on her face which was replaced by one of shock when she slapped him hard across his face. Ginny ran away from there, wiping away the tears that kept coming. The wind kept pushing her back towards Harry. She fought it like she fought her heart and kept going away from Harry.

Harry watched her go and when he made sure she was far away from him, he sank down on his knees and cried out in anguish as the tears started streaming down his face. The wind around him picked up again and whipped against Harry. The pain and loneliness that had been held at bay so far crashed onto him. He sat there by that tree, crying into his knees, holding the jeweled pin he had picked from Ginny's hair held tightly to his chest. He kept on rocking back and forth, hoping in vain that the pain would recede.

a.n- if you could, please listen to your tears don't fall by bullet for my valentine when you read this part.

--

Ginny's hair whipped around her face as she was walked back to the manor. Her hands immediately went to her hair to pat it in place when she realized one of her jeweled pins was missing.

Panic tightened her heart when she saw around her and found that it wasn't there. It had been there when she went to the tree with Harry…No! Don't think about it, she told herself, shivering with the effort of preventing herself from crying.

She probably left It there, she forcefully reminded herself about the pin. Well she'd have to go back and get it because she had borrowed it from her mom. Her mom had given them to her after hours of her begging her mom. They weren't so well off and those jeweled pins were one of their few jewels.

She started heading back to the spot she had just come from, bracing her shoulders and taking a few deep breaths every few minutes and telling herself that Harry wasn't there. He would have gone away from somewhere else and probably was with Pansy the cow right now.

The tears threatened to spill again and she furiously blinked them away. She leaned against a tree to gather her courage and entered the clearing. What she saw there made her heart stop…

Harry sat by their tree, his shoulders shaking. Ginny got a little scared and had just taken a step towards him when she saw him raise his face to the moon. The tears on his face shimmered in the moonlight as he held something glittery to his lips…It was her pin!

Suddenly, Harry turned to look in her direction. Ginny was shaken to the core by the look of naked wanting and longing…the look of _yearning_ on his face before it was replaced by the cold sneer that she hated.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Harry wanted her…He wanted her! He loved her! How could she have ever believed that he wanted Pansy? Her steps towards him became faster and faster till she was nearly standing in front of him.

Every step towards him made her heart feel lighter. This is so _right!_ She thought. Harry stood up suddenly and tried to back away from her but Ginny kept on moving towards him till he was backed up against the tree.

Harry realized he was corned and lifted his chin up and tried to sneer at her, "Glutton for punishment aren't you? What do you want now?"

Ginny pressed up against him, this time only paying attention to the look of yearning in his eyes. Harry's body stiffened and flattened against the tree while he tried to keep as far away from him as possible. But she pressed so close to him that he had no space to move. He shut his eyes so that he didn't have to look at her. IF he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to let her go a second time…

Ginny reached past him and took the clip from his hand and stepped back. Harry's eyes immediately sprang open and he lunged forward in search of her. Exultation roared through Ginny as her suspicions concreted into belief. Harry did love her and for some reason broke up with her only to protect her.

She stepped back into Harry arms and looked up at him lovingly. Harry knew he had given the game away and discarded all pretenses. He squeezed her so tightly she couldn't breathe! He kept on running his hands all over her to make sure she was really there. He wrapped his hand in her hair possessively and buried his face in her shoulder, taking deep breaths. Ginny was so happy that she couldn't do anything else except hug him tightly. Besides, Harry wouldn't let her do anything else..

They sat down after a while, Harry possessively hugging Ginny close to him. He began to recount the story in halted tones telling her about the death of his parents, their supposed involvement in drugs, their planned escape, Voldermort subsequent murder and his playing the violin on his birthday …and then the explosion…..

He told her about the Sirius's escape and the fact that he believed his God father to be innocent. He told her about the Marauder's map and Dumbledore's lecture. He glossed over the part of his uncle's involvement and its ramifications and lastly he told her about his love and then hatred for the violin.

Ginny read Harry's lips quietly, not commenting or halting his words even once. She just squeezed his hands tightly in support and held onto him. After a while, Harry stopped and took a deep breath. Ginny realized it was her time to respond.

She hesitated before beginning; knowing what she was going to say was going to hurt him deeply. But she also knew that it was the only was to heal the wounds Harry had inflicted on his soul.

"You killed your parents Harry."


	36. Chapter 37

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! I'm so happy with your response!! Actually I would like to thank elvishwolf7 for some of the suggestions she gave me on my request. Had it not been for those, I doubt my writing would have reached the next level.**

"What!"

All of Harry's torment, astonishment and pain were uttered in that one word. Had Ginny been able to hear, she could not have said what she had to. Harry's voice was dripping with anguish and his face showed only a tenth of what he was feeling.

Even so it was enough to make Ginny hesitate. But she couldn't back out now, not after dealing Harry that killing blow. She had to finish what she started and hope that the end result would be beneficial for Harry. And that he wouldn't end up hating her.

So she faced him unflinchingly and mouthed, "You understood what I said the first time. Anyway, I'll repeat it for you;

You're a murderer. If you hadn't force them to stay that extra day, they would have survived. It's your fault. You sent your godfather to jail and…you-killed-your-parents!"

Harry pushed her away with a look of horror as instant denial rose to his lips, "How can you say that? I DIDN'T KILL MY PARENTS! I DIDN'T! THEY WERE KILLED BY VOLDERMORT!" he paused to rake his hands through his hair and drag them over his face before turning to her with a disgusted look on his face. He immediately switched to signing without even realizing it.

"How _can_ you blame me? How was I supposed to know that they were going to die that day? I didn't choose to lose my parents! I didn't choose to lose my hearing! And I sure as hell didn't choose to destroy my whole world! What kind of person are you to think I would? Don't you know me? Don't you know that I would have never persuaded them to stay that extra day if I had known this was to happen? I didn't even know what was happening that day! How can you forget that?"

"I didn't forget Harry. But you did." Ginny mouthed the words very clearly so that there was no chance Harry could mistake their meaning.

For the second time since Ginny accused him, Harry sputtered again.

"W-what?"

Then as if his control came suddenly flooding back to him, he strode towards Ginny and shook her hard.

"Explain."

He finally stopped shaking her and she gasped for breath before stepping hard on his instep. Pain shot through Harry's foot and he released her suddenly.

Ginny shoved her face close to his and mouthed, "Never manhandle me again! I've had it till here" she made a slashing motion in front of her neck, "Of you hauling me here and there like a rag doll! Now sit down and I'll explain what I meant!"

Harry debated for a moment on whether to sit down and listen to her or to storm away from her. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he sat down, albeit stiffly.

"Since the time of the murder" she ignored Harry flinching at the word murder and continued to sign her explanation, "Everybody has been telling you that it wasn't your fault. But you didn't listen. You kept blaming yourself; you gave up your violin and locked up all your emotions inside you and threw away the key. I could have gone on about how innocent you were and how it wasn't your fault till I was blue in the face and it wouldn't have made a jot of difference. That's because you blamed yourself for the murder, allowed your guilt to overcome your logic and did the one thing your parents would have hated. You gave up your music.

What I did on you is called reverse psychology. When I accused you of the same thing that you blamed yourself for years, your heart, your brain, your soul reasserted themselves and you got a clear perception of what actually happened. A perception not distorted by guilt. There was no way you could believe anyone else if you didn't believe in yourself. I know I was cruel."

She paused to drag in a deep breath, not seeing the myriad emotions flashing past Harry's face, not the least of which was respect and admiration. And the strongest was understanding and love.

"But it was the only way I knew how. I've been in a similar situation myself.". "When I was ten…my best friend Lavender and I were crossing the street. I remember checking both ways to make sure that traffic was clear. But she raced on without looking. I decided to follow her. But my foot caught on one of my shoelaces and I stopped by the side of the road to tie them. That's why I didn't see the huge truck coming towards and I couldn't hear it…because I was deaf. She didn't see it either and…." Harry almost lunged for her when he saw the spasm of deep pain cross her face, "For a long time I blamed myself for her death. I cloistered myself from my family and kept tormenting myself with what would have happened if I had seen the truck. She haunted my dreams till I couldn't sleep. One day I gave up eating. My brother Fred tried the same method on me that I did with you. I realized then that there was nothing I could have done. Nothing! My brother had been there with us that day. He saw what happened. He made me see the facts in a clear fashion and I believed…I actually believed that I was innocent. That it wasn't my fault. The dreams stopped too.

I got a letter from her parents the next day. They didn't blame me for a single thing. They knew that I could not have done anything. And I know Lavender would believe it too."

Harry looked at her with new respect for the way she handled herself and her pain. And he realized that she was right. Exultation roared through him and he felt suddenly very light as the affects of the gift she had given him settled into his soul. He finally believed that he too was innocent. And he had Ginny to thank for this. The experience was cathartic. Fresh determination to avenge his family soared through him. But first he had to understand what Ginny was saying.

"It hurt me to hurt you so badly but I needed you to see yourself…the way I see you. You're a brave wonderful person, one who cares so deeply for everyone around him that he will risk their neck for them. I want you to see yourself the way I see you. I love you Harry. I hope that in time you will forgive me for what I said and instead remember what I meant."

By the time she finished, she was kneeling in front of Harry, placing one hand gently on his cheek as she mouthed the last few words. Her eyes were beseeching and Harry knew that he had to put her out of her misery as fast as possible. He drew her to him gently and then placed one hand on his heart, the other on hers and then clasped them together and kissed them.

Ginny's eyes started watering at his tenderness and she hugged him tightly. Everything was going to be alright.

Harry spun Ginny on the floor of the comfortable living room in the Burrow as everybody around them cheered. Ginny guided him through the beats and he picked up the vibrations from the wooden floor beneath them. Her brothers, who had looked at Harry suspiciously at first, accepted him into the family's fold once Harry won the coke chugging competition that was held.

Draco came in a close second and was declared runner up after both he and Harry were thrown into a small pond in the garden. Hermione, Luna and Ginny just shook their heads at this and went back to chatting about Gerard Butler, Brad Pitt and other such important matters.

Everything seems so normal, Harry thought as he sank into the grass outside after the dance with all the others. The Weasley family was inside to prepare dinner and Harry and the others had been hushed out of the kitchen.

The cool wind blew across Harry's face, playing with his hair and pushing past him. He raised his face to it and enjoyed the wonderful feeling of enjoying the evening without having to worry about something or the other.

Ginny was sitting as usual right next to him, her hand entwined in his. She gave Harry's hand a tight squeeze which made him turn to her in astonishment.

"What?" he mouthed, not bothering to take the trouble of removing his hand from hers to sign.

Ginny just nudged her head in the direction of everyone else, who were laughing at some joke Draco had cracked.

"They look so happy." She mouthed. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Harry just nodded. He too wished that they didn't have to face what was to come. And although it might not have been Ginny's intention, her comments brought home the point that he better inform the others what was going on.

He looked at Ginny, who immediately understood what he was going to do. She nodded her head slightly and gave his hand a light squeeze to let her know of her support.

Harry took in a deep breath and faced everyone. "Guys, I have something really important to tell you."

--a.n- should I be mean and end it here? I think not. The chapter ain't over yet folks

Hermione, Draco, Ron and Luna listened to Harry's story with shock. They had had no idea what torment Harry had been going through. Even though Hermione had suspected something like this, the reality was so heart breaking that immediately her eyes flooded.

Harry had to take brakes in the middle when he reached critical points because Hermione would burst into tears and bury her head in Draco's shoulder. Draco embraced her protectively as if to prevent what was happening to Harry to happen to her.

Ron and Luna just sat their shocked, their hands tightly clasped, Luna comforting Ron when he went white when Harry told them about his accident.

Ginny felt her heart breaking all over again as she saw the story unfold again. Only this time, she felt better because she realized the subtle differences in the story. No longer could you see self recrimination or self loathing on Harry's face. No, it was replaced by a burning look of determination and vengeance.

By the time Harry finished his story, everybody was staring at him in awed silence. Then to the other's surprise it was Draco who got up and stalked over to Harry.

"I should really punch you hard you know. You kept this from us for a week. I know we haven't been the best of friends but you could have told us."

Hermione hurried over to stand by his side. "Yes, Harry you should have told us. But that doesn't matter now. Whatever you're going to do now, whatever happens, I'm with you."

She picked up Harry's hand and placed it on hers. Ginny's heart filled with gratitude towards Hermione's instant acceptance. She placed her hand on Harry's too.

Ron and Luna came over to them and placed their hands on hers. "So are we"

Draco put his hand last, looking at Harry and nodding sharply. "Let's do this."


	37. Chapter 38

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! This is probably the only chapter I can write for the next two –three days. So I thought I'd make it a nice and happy one. Tomorrow's my birthday so write nice long reviews and those people who haven't reviewed before, pleaseeeeeeee review now!**

"So Harry, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Arthur Weasley fixed Harry with a stern stare across the dining table. Harry, who had been peacefully eating his food and had looked up inquiringly when Ron nudged him, went absolutely red.

Everybody else on the table had different reactions. It was clear to everyone else except poor Harry that the Weasleys were just ribbing Harry.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair when her father interrupted his talk with her to talk to her boyfriend. Molly Weasley threw her hands up in the air and gazed balefully at her husband, "Arthur really! Don't trouble the poor boy!"

The twins grinned at each other gleefully and hi-fived. Then they continued to make the metal food plates move by using a magnet under the table. Poor Luna who had been about to offer her support to Harry jumped with fright when her plate kept moving away from her every time she tried to take a bite. She didn't look past Fred's angelic grin as he beamed down at her.

Bill spared Harry a pitying glance and continued his argument with Ron over who should win the soccer Euro cup. Charlie totally ignored Harry and was flirting madly with Hermione. The latter was blushing wildly and flirting back while her possessive boyfriend flexed his muscles and sent death glares towards an oblivious Charlie.

In essence, Harry was left all alone to face the Weasley Inquisition.

"I-I-Intentions Mr. Weasley?" Harry sputtered, choking on his food and sending helpless glances towards Ginny who just gave him thumbs up free with a saccharine smile.

Harry's narrowed eyes promised retribution. His gaze then snapped back towards Mr. Weasley who was doing his best to look intimidated. Harry resisted the urge to stick his finger down his collar. Besides, his shirt didn't have one anyway. But nevertheless, the urge was really strong.

Especially, when Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow in a sardonic arch. "Mr. Weasley?" Harry automatically tensed. He didn't have to wait before Mr. Weasley's face became grimmer and he lashed out. "You will call me sir!"

Everybody on the table stopped their conversations and avidly watched the showdown.

"Y-Y-Yes Mr. Weasley! I mean yes sir!" Harry sharp sir could have done a general in the army proud but it had no effect on Mr. Weasley.

The latter then folded his hands across the table and waited for Harry to continue.

"Oh! Yeah! My intentions! Umm, sir I have decided to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage sir. We were thinking of running away but then I decided I must do the honorable thing. My intentions, sir are the best in the world."

Harry's answer shocked everybody on the table. The look of utter and complete incredulity on Mr. Weasley's face was priceless.

Harry thought he might have gone too far, he had just been kidding but then would the others accept it as a joke? Ginny was staring at him with her mouth open while everyone else on the table was frozen in shock.

Just then, Mr. Weasley made an odd motion. His shoulders started shaking, then tears started rolling down his face. Then he started banging the table in front of him with his hand. Harry started to get really scared and almost got out of his seat.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley threw his head back. He was laughing really hard. Everybody expelled a relieved breath which soon converted into laughter. Even Draco cracked a grin. By the end of that minute, they were all laughing so hard that they were banging the table in front of them and clutching their stomachs. The twins were rolling on the floor while Arthur started clapping. Soon everybody joined in and Harry stood up to bow to the thunderous applause.

"My boy that was fantastic!" Arthur wheezed out once the clapping died down. "We've tried it on all of Ginny's boyfriends and not one of them has been able to answer me properly. Hope I didn't scare you back there. I was just kidding." He winked at Harry who was too stunned to reply. Lucky for Harry, he could still lip read in the dimming light. Otherwise, he would have missed Arthur's next words.

"Harry, seriously speaking, I want you to take care of my daughter."

Harry just nodded sharply. Arthur nodded back and Ginny who had been watching the utterly masculine interaction taking place between them, verbal and non- verbal, inserted sweetly, "Don't worry dad! I promise to take care of him too!"

This sent the entire table into another wave of laughter. Harry had never enjoyed a meal more in his life. The Weasley family was so much of fun! Harry joined in the discussion with Bill and Ron who quickly and naturally switched to signing so that he wouldn't have to keep turning his head to read their lips. Harry felt a pang in his heart at their easy acceptance at his condition. He was given no special treatment, something that pleased him greatly because for the first time in a long while he actually felt he was normal.

He felt he belonged.

Ginny woke up when something sharp hit her on the forehead. For a moment, she blinked unthinkingly at the small pebble in her hand. Then she ran through the open doors to her balcony. When she peered down she was surprised to see nobody there.

Then another sharp pebble came racing towards her and hit her squarely on the forehead again. This time when she peered down Harry was gazing up at her with a sappy grin on his face.

"Juliet! Oh Juliet! Where have you been? I have come such a far distance just to see my future queen!" When Ginny just blinked at that, Harry's grin became even sappier, "See! It rhymes!"

Oh brother! Ginny rolled her eyes. Her mighty king had traveled all the way from his bedroom, which was right under hers to the small veranda outside. Lord!

Then she gave a small smile because Harry looked so cute standing there in his Spiderman pjs grinning up at her….and pelting her with stones. Although it was purely innocent on his part, Ginny wanted to have some fun. So she decided to give him a doze of his own medicine… Ginny style!

"Oh my king how brave are thou! Come close for a present I wish to give you!" she mouthed, thinking that signing would ruin the effect. Besides the balcony was so close to the ground floor and the lit lamps ensured that Harry could red her lips and vise versa with ease. She leaned over the balcony, supporting herself against the banister with one hand and hiding the stones behind her with the other.

Harry's grin became even more sappier and he came striding towards her, his Spiderman pj's fluttering in the wind.

"Oh my beautiful maiden, you light a fire deep inside me…the fire of loovvvve!"

How corny can a man get? Ginny wondered and what had happened to Harry. Her sane, sensible Harry was standing in his atrocious Spiderman pjs. Which normal sixteen year old boy wore Spiderman pjs? Well atleast it was better than Ron, Ginny thought philosophically. Ron wore Peter Pan pjs. Then again who said Ron was normal?

Harry was getting impatient downstairs and made the mistake of throwing another pebble at her. "The fire burns brighter my lady Juliet!"

That was quite enough, Ginny declared. She gave an evil smile and resisted the urge to rub her hands. She looked down at Harry and smiled very sweetly. "Close your lips my love…I will douse thy fire shortly."

Harry automatically did as she said and he looked so cute that for a second Ginny nearly relented. Then she looked down at the pebbles in her hand and decided that cute or no cute, nobody got away with pelting Ginny Weasley.

A bucket of water near her foot caught her eye. Ah! A sign! She raised her eyes towards the heavens in gratitude. And extremely convenient! She smirked.

She picked it up and put the pebbles in it. Then hitched it onto the balcony and quite coolly threw the bucket down on Harry.

Harry had been expecting a kiss and was about to open in his eyes when something extremely wet and cold was thrown on him. And painful!

He opened his mouth to protest when he felt the water go into his mouth. He opened his eyes wide and started spluttering. Ginny was laughing so hard she nearly collapsed on the floor of the balcony. A cold shivering Harry glared up at her.

Ginny just laughed and blew him a kiss, waggling her fingers. Harry narrowed his eyes at the taunt. Oh Ginny Weasley would pay! She would pay big time! Harry vowed and stormed into his room and began to plot.

Harry arrival woke up Draco who was bunking with him and Ron.

He put the lamp next to him on and smirked at Harry. "Taking a shower with your clothes on, now are you mate? Or should I say Spidey?"

Harry's death glare became thoughtful and then extremely intent as he walked up to Draco. The latter started inching away from Harry and woke up Ron by mistake.

"What's going on mate?" Ron got up groggily, scratching his head. Draco gave his pjs a pointed look and said, "Peter Pan Ron?"

Ron immediately became defensive and stuck his chin out, "Yeah so? What's wrong with them?"

Draco just shrugged and said, "Nothing! Nothing! If you're five years old! And a girl!" he added smirking.

"Well atleast I don't wear playboy bunnies hopping all over my pjs"

"So what?"

"So don't you dare point at my pjs?"

"Everybody wears playboy bunnies!"

"Yeah girls!"

"Why you…my bunny can mash up your Peter Pan any day!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Harry who had been pacing the room while Ron and Draco had been having this mature discussion about their equally mature taste in pajamas. He stopped suddenly and sat down on one of the twin beds.

"I have a plan!" he said, holding one finger up in the air.

Ron and Draco turned to him with narrowed eyes, ready to fight with him because he broke up their fight. They listened quietly and then excitedly when Harry told them about his plan.

For the second time that day and for a totally different reason, Draco said, "Let's do this!"

The moonlight gently stroked over the girls sleeping peacefully in Ginny's room. Ginny and Hermione were sharing the main bed while Luna had the cot she much preferred. The wind blew into the room, gently pulling at their hair, catching at Hermione's black pajamas and Ginny's white nightie. Luna slept undisturbed in her long night shirt and shorts, turning over without waking up.

They were so deeply asleep that they didn't notice the door to their room open gently. The boys tip toed into the room. Ron tripping against Draco and earning a shove from him. They moved over to their respective girlfriends and picked them up lightly, careful not to wake them up.

Harry tenderly stroked the fiery hair away from Ginny's face. She was so beautiful…and so devilish, he thought as he noticed the pebble she held tightly in one hand even while she slept. He had no qualms with what he was going to do now, Harry thought, a beatific smile on his face.

How they managed to carry the girls to the small pond in the garden without waking them up, Harry didn't know. He looked at Draco who had was cradling a gently snoring Hermione in his arms and Ron who had Luna thrown over his shoulder. When Harry gave him an incredulous look, he just shrugged the free shoulder. Luckily, for all of them, Luna was an extremely deep sleeper. She didn't even wake up when Ron shifted her into his arms.

Draco and Ron gave Harry and affirmative nod and all three boys waded into the pool. It's water only reached their hips and there was sufficient room to dunk…drop each girl.

Harry gave the counts…1….2….3….

SPLASH!


	38. Chapter 39

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Oh god it's been so long! My school started and everything has been so hectic that I couldn't get time till now. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter. BTW thanks for the reviews!**

The water closed over Harry's head as he felt Ginny's surprisingly strong grip close around his leg. He saw the silver moonlight shine against the top cover of water as he was pulled into the pond's depths. Harry felt his breath catch and strain against his lungs as he swam to the surface to gasp for breath.

He broke through the surface gasping for breath, greedily gulping in deep breaths of air. Malfoy, Ron, Luna and Hermione were splashing happily about on the surface but Ginny was nowhere in sight. Harry felt panic zing through him as memories of the incident at the stream came flooding back. Just as he was about to go back down, Ginny popped up next to him.

For the second time in the past few minutes, Harry felt his breath catch. Ginny tossed back her head so that her hair fell away from her face and floated around her. The moonlight shone down gently on her pale skin as if caressing it. But it was the glint of mischief in her luminous green eyes that got Harry. She peered up at him from lowered lashes and signed the word gotcha!

Then she pressed a finger on her lips and beckoned to Harry. A quick glance at the others showed that they were still happily splashing away in a water war. Harry moved closer to Ginny and framed her face with his hands. He loved the delicate flush that stained Ginny's cheeks as her breath caught in her throat. Then Harry's head came down towards her, blotting out the moon and taking her under…literally. She and Harry sank underwater while kissing and were soon lost in their private water world.

Harry felt it was the sexiest kiss he had ever received. Ginny looked like some underwater mermaid to him with her fiery hair floating around them and her pearly skin gleaming in the water. Harry pulled her closer and the two entwined figures sank further to the bottom.

They soon had to surface for air. Harry couldn't let go of Ginny and held her close to him while they swam towards the others. Soon all of them were sitting in the boy's room in dry clothes with warm blankets and hot chocolates in their hands.

"How did you know?" Ron asked curiously about how the girls had tricked the boys and dragged them down too when they were thrown in the water.

Hermione smiled mischievously at Draco who was curled up behind her playing with her hair. "We knew the moment you entered our room. We played along with you guys to see what you would do. And the expression on your face when we dragged you along with us was….priceless."

"Whose grand idea was it anyway?" Luna gave Ron a mock glare who immediately cowered and pointed at Harry.

"Harry was the mastermind behind this great conspiracy! It was his fault!"

"And you said how high when he said jump?"

"Well" Ron began sheepishly, "Draco and I might have had something to do with it."

Harry and Ginny laughed at the interchange taking place between Ron and Luna. Especially when Luna graced Ron's answer with pillow on his head. Soon a full fledged war broke out among everybody; Ron and Draco take almost devilish delight in beating up everyone they could find.

Hermione got a round of applause when she creeped up behind Draco and hit him so hard on the head with the pillow that he fell on the bed. He lay there unmoving for a second and Hermione soon got anxious, fluttering around him and shouting at Ron to get water.

Draco waited till she was leaning over him before he grabbed her and wrestled her under him. Then he proceeded in hitting her on the head with a pillow before sneaking in a quick kiss.

Harry just smiled as Ginny placed a warm kiss on his neck before she cuddled up next to him and fell asleep. Soon everyone in the room nodded off, falling on each other.

The sun shone into their room in the morning, bathing them with winter sunshine, glinting over all the feathers that now decorated the room. Harry felt sunshine bathe his face and he opened his eyes gradually. The night had been so much of fun, he thought. And thanks to his talk with Ginny, he didn't even have nightmares anymore.

Harry checked his watch, yawning. It was only eight o'clock but he didn't feel like going back to sleep. So he decided to get up and gently disengaged himself from Ginny who was sprawled over him and removing his arm from under Ron.

Ginny woke up, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. She sleepily leaned over to kiss Harry on the lips and then leaned back and smiled.

"Why are you awake so early?" she signed, squinting against the sun.

Harry tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and signed back, "Couldn't sleep. But why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Nah" Ginny shook her hand in a negative gesture before taking a few minutes to open her eyes a few times and then shake her head slightly. Then she signed, "I can't go back to sleep once I'm awake. Come on, we'll go get some coffee."

She picked up one of the shawls draped over the chair and gave Harry Ron's jacket. After a quick visit to the look, both of them headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Your brother sleeps with his leg in the air?" Harry signed to Ginny, looking extremely perplexed.

Ginny started laughing so hard barely able to nod to answer Harry's question. Harry just shook his head and mumbled, "Figures"

They were both sipping coffee when Ginny picked up the newspaper and began to read it. Harry gave the newspaper an idle glance before snapping his head back to the news on the front page.

"VOLDERMORT TO VISIT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF ARTS"

Harry automatically snatched the paper out of a surprised Ginny's hand and then smacked the paper down on the table. Ginny came and stood behind him to see what the disturbing news was.

She let out a gasp of distress when she saw what was disturbing Harry so much. She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in a silent gesture of support and waited for him to finish reading before signing

"What are we going to do now?"

Harry braced his hands on the table and stared out of the window in front of him. He took in a deep breath before turning towards Ginny and signing, "I don't know." He then shrugged off her hand and went and stood in front of the window, staring unseeingly at the snowy backdrop outside.

Ginny furious protests were cut off with the arrival of the others. Nobody sensed the tense atmosphere in the room or the strained responses Ginny gave to their cheerful greetings.

Draco was about to take a sip pf his coffee when he read the news on the front page. He was so startled that he nearly spilt his coffee on himself when he motioned to the others to read the article.

"What's the big…Oh shit!" Ron exclaimed and he turned towards Harry who was standing rigidly and staring out of the window.

"What's he going to do now?" he signed to Ginny who was sitting with a hand placed against her forehead.

Just then as if by cue, Harry turned around and fixed everyone with a determined…almost challenging look and stating clearly, "I'm going to confront him."

Meanwhile, in Snape Manor, Snape's cup of tea fell from his numb fingers as he took in the shocking news. He didn't spare it a glance as he held the newspaper in a death grip, going over the article rapidly.

It was too soon! He thought. Everything will be ruined now! Everything! And what was the most disturbing thing of all was that Harry was in danger! If Voldermort caught sight of Harry, proof or no proof, Harry would be killed.

Voldermort didn't like loose ends. He liked potential threats even less. And what Voldermort didn't like, he destroyed.


	39. Chapter 40

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 38**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks once again for the reviews. Um I just wanted to make one thing a little clear. I didn't know Voldemort was spelt without two hours. So my spelling mistake was purely that.**

The winter wind swept into Harry's room, bringing along with it the secrets of the night. The dark curtains fluttered and billowed as the wind teased them. Outside, a full moon peered down from its home in the heavens and its silver moonlight illuminated the sleeping manor.

Harry was once again dreaming, a soft gentle dream. When the wind fluttered over him, stroking him, he smiled and turned towards it. His face was gentle and soft in repose, his hair falling boyishly on his face, making him look younger than he actually was.

As the night grew darker and the shadows crept into his room, they brought with them an intruder. The intruder moved with such silence and stealth that he was little more than a shadow himself. The intruder shaggy black hair framed his gaunt face and his dark clothes hung limply on his body.

But what were most heartbreaking were the tears in his shadowed eyes as he padded his way across the room to the boy who was sleeping so innocently. He stretched his hand towards Harry only to stop an inch away from touching him. He stood still like that for a moment before cursing softly. He dropped his hands and abruptly turned away from Harry.

Something lying on Harry's bedside table caught his eye. It was a framed picture of James and Lily on their wedding day.

Both of them looked so happy, the stranger thought nostalgically. Lily, so radiant in her white lace dress and with flowers in her rich fiery hair, her arms hugging James. And James, who looked at Lily as if she was the beautiful thing in the world, that poignant mixture of possessiveness, pride and love. His black hair fell messily on his forehead, like it always did and his hazel eyes sparkled behind their dark frames. They had been so full of love, laughter…and life. The hand which had been holding the frame tightened abruptly.

The intruder squeezed his eyes against the pain and anger that flooded through him. His entire body went rigid before the man forced himself to relax and forget. At least for the moment. When he opened his eyes, another face in the picture caught his eye. The man was standing to the right of the happy couple, with a glass of champagne in his hands and a broad smile on his face.

The face itself had been called handsome by many, not only because of the sharp features themselves but because of the animation in the man's gaze. The face was of one who knew the true meaning of joie de vivre, of life and its joys. The eyes of the man himself were full of devilry and good natured mischief. In the shot, the man had thrown back his head and had been laughing at some joke which had been told an instant before the picture had been taken. His eyes were sparkling then.

Now those very eyes looked haunted and shadowed, as Sirius Black looked at the image of him in the Potter's wedding picture. There was a contemptuous twist to his face as Sirius gazed at his picture. How utterly ignorant and fearless he had been then…how utterly stupid! He had caused Lily and James their lives and Harry his world. Not to mention that he had ruined all his chances for a normal life itself. But he would never regret going to jail for the Potters. What he did regret was not killing Peter before going in.

At least then it would have been worthwhile. But such thoughts were futile now, Sirius thought, there were plans to be made for Harry's safety and hardly anytime to do it in. Sirius hastily put down the picture and turned towards Harry to wake him up.

Just as Sirius was about to place a hand on Harry's shoulder, a light switched on. Sirius immediately jerked his hand to cover his eyes, blinded by the unaccustomed brightness. Shock and alarm flooded through Sirius as he hoped to hell that it wasn't Snape who had switched the light on. Quickly, he assessed the escape routes around him. If nothing else, prison had honed his already sharp survival skills.

However, in this case there was no option left but to brazen the situation out and hope to escape as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

He lowered his hand and stuck his chin out in a challenging gesture. He was totally braced and on the defensive. His fists were curled up by his sides and his eyes were narrowed into slits. His heart was racing furiously and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Each of his senses was instantly on alert and his feet were ready to run or kick, what ever was required. In fact, his body language was screaming only one thing…bring it on!

So imagine his surprise when he focused on his threat to see Harry quietly sitting up in his bed. He fixed Sirius with a steady look before saying in a calm voice

"Hello Sirius. Long time no see."

Ok so short chappie I know but what to do? Anyway if anyone has any suggestions about what I should do from here….please let me know. Now I must say goodbye…so bye and muah! Love ya!


	40. Chapter 41

Silent Music

**Silent Music**

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer: No no No No no no!! These characters are not mine!**

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks once again for the reviews. **

The silence that followed Harry's greeting was deafening. Though it seemed like a paradox there was no other way to describe the absolute lack of sound that bound Harry and Sirius in an unrelenting net. For those few seconds when Harry and Sirius finally made contact, time froze. Both had so much to say…so much that in the end they were rendered speechless.

Sirius could only stare at his godson with hungry eyes. Harry had always been like a son to him and the very thought that Harry might blame him…condemn him for killing his parents made Sirius' breath catch in his chest. Yet along with his apprehension was the deep desire Sirius felt to be once again involved in Harry's life. He wanted Harry to look at him with the same love and affection as he had before his parent's accident. And though this sounded very selfish but Harry was very important to Sirius, not only as a valuable link to his parents' murder but he was the _only _link that Sirius had with James and Lily.

Sirius had loved James and Lily deeply and had felt physically sick when he had been accused of killing them. And that worm Pettigrew…well lets just say that Peter won't be too happy to see Sirius. But thinking of Pettigrew reminded Sirius of the real reason why he had rushed to contact Harry. If the newspapers were correct then Voldemort would be coming to Hogwarts soon. And if he recognized Harry…Sirius felt a chill go through him. Harry had to be protected from Voldemort at any cost!

The truth was that Voldemort had come back to England to tie up loose ends because he was going to be awarded some big award. The news that Sirius had escaped prison had made him more cautious and Sirius knew that his own days were numbered now. Voldemort would not hesitate to kill off Harry if he found out about him…

With a great effort of will Sirius pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at Harry properly for the first time in three years. Harry was looking at him with a strange mixture of curiosity and wariness. Sirius felt a pang at the apprehension he saw in Harry's eyes. There was nothing he could do about that now but hopefully after his talk with Harry, Sirius would be able to see some measure of trust and hopefully love? Replace the tension in Harry's eyes.

He sat down gingerly on Harry's bed, as if afraid that he would soil the bedcovers. He fidgeted with the bed clothes for a second, mentally gathering his courage.

Finally, he looked up at Harry. "Yes Harry, it's been a very long time. I know that you have a lot to say me. Maybe…" Sirius drew in a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe, no, most probably you blame me for your parents' murders. I can understand that. But there is something you must understand as well," Sirius shifted close to Harry earnestly, " I DID NOT kill your parents! You probably don't believe me. Nobody does." He looked to his side, his mouth curled bitterly.

Harry was startled by the bitterness he saw on Sirius's face. But before Harry could say anything to protest what Sirius was saying, Sirius started speaking again, with a far off expression on his face, "I went hoarse, hoarse telling them I was innocent, that I was implicated. But Voldemort had done such a good job on them, hell! He'd done such a good job on me that in the end I almost started believing that I had killed them."

Harry was so shocked by what Sirius was saying that he felt like someone had pulled the rug from under his feet. Had he not already believed Sirius to be innocent, Sirius's harsh expression not to mention the overwhelming evidence against him would have made him guilty as hell in Harry's mind. But Harry knew there was to more to the story then met the eye. Besides, he was extremely curious to know what Sirius was going to say next. When Sirius did not continue, Harry impatiently prodded him till he looked up. "Then-then what happened?"

The look of relief on Sirius' face confused Harry. He didn't understand that Sirius was expecting Harry to kick him out of his room or inform the uncle about his presence. A quick glance at his watch told him time was running out. He rushed to continue the story. "Then Albus…um...Dumbledore paid me a visit in jail. He made me believe in myself. In the truth. This gave me strength to survive prison. The knowledge that one day I would get out and I would make Pettigrew pay!"

This elicited a gasp from Harry. Pettigrew? His parents' agent and one of their best friends? True, Harry had been confused to see him working for Voldemort, not to mention betrayed. But How could have Pettigrew landed Sirius in jail? What else was going on that he didn't know?

Sirius saw from the astonished expression on Harry's face that he had no idea of what had actually happened those three years ago. Well there was no better time than now to enlighten him. Besides, Sirius felt that Harry would be better equipped to handle the situation if he knew what was going on. And no better time than now to know how that bastard Pettigrew had ruined their lives..

Sirius gingerly tapped Harry on the shoulder so that he could tell him the rest of it. Harry jumped as if startled.

Sirius waited until Harry was looking at him before gently asking, "Harry do you want to know the actual truth behind the events that happened three years ago? No doubt what I will say will shock you but I personally feel it's very important for you to know what actually happened. Still, it's your decision to make. Think very carefully about what I've just said. I will respect your decision either way. Tell me, do you want to know the truth?"

While a part of Harry wanted to jump forward with an eager yes, the cautious part of him reminded him of the implications of what he was going to find out. Harry knew with a doubt that once he found out the complete truth, he could not back down from his ultimate goal of defeating Voldemort…ever. There would be no going back or backing down. Harry thought about it for a while, weighing his options carefully. But in the end, the need to find out the truth, and provide justice drove Harry to respond to Sirius's question positively, "Yes, I want to know what happened."

Just then the door banged open. Both Sirius and Harry jumped, startled. Sirius bounded off the bed and was near the window in two seconds flat, ready to escape in a moment's notice. Harry was surprised by the speed with which he had moved. But he had no time to mull over it because he was to busy staring at his uncle's sneering face to think of anything else.

Severus Snape coolly walked into the room, Remus anxiously coming behind him. Snape didn't stop till he was standing well in between Harry and Sirius. Remus shot Sirius an apologetic look before sitting down next to Harry. Sirius ignored him as he and Snape sized each other up.

Time froze again for a moment, and all of them sat there unmoving waiting…for the other shoe to drop.

Finally Snape broke the silence as he sneered in Sirius's direction. "breaking and entering as the criminal you are, Sirius? Tell me, even I am interested to know what you have to tell my nephew. How you have distorted the truth."


	41. Chapter 42

Chapter

**Chapter 40**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

"Still as snarky as ever are you, _Snivelus?" _Sirius's eyes were hard as they looked back at Snape. Only his racing heartbeat betrayed the deep fear he felt. He knew that Snape wouldn't hesitate to turn him over to the authorities. He had always hated Sirius for the prank that Sirius had played on him when they had been in their third year at Hogwarts. Looking at Snape now, Sirius could still see traces of the tall, dark haired pale kid who they, the Marauders had "teased" through out school.

The Marauders had always been the popular kids, with Sirius and James leading the group. They got their name because it was the name of their band. And Snape had just been some weird kid who hung around with the prettiest girl in the entire school, Lily Evans. Their strange friendship had always risen more than a few brows in school. And it was no big secret that Snape was in love with her. That was mainly why he hated James so much, his hatred increasing when James changed his arrogant attitude so that he could get the time of the day from Lily. But if there had been one person that Snape had hated more than anyone else, at least in school, it was Sirius Black. Sirius had lured Snape into the Forbidden Forest one night. At that time, Dumbledore had had a partnership with some animal group and had agreed to keep some wolves in the forest. Exactly what had been the details, no one really knew but what they did know was that it was highly dangerous to go anywhere near the forest. And the students had also been expressly forbidden from doing so.

It had been a full moon night, and Sirius had decided that it would be a fun prank to play on Severus. In his defense, he had thought that the wolves had been caged in one corner of the forest. Nor had he known that there had been a hole in their cage and a few wolves were roaming free. The school authorities had not mentioned this fact as they believed that no one would be as foolish as to disregard their warning. Sirius had thought to only scare Severus by the howling of the distant wolves. The rest of the Marauders had been reluctant to do this but Sirius convinced them by saying it was harmless. He had then conducted a purposefully loud conversation with the rest of the marauders so that Snape would over hear and sneak after them as he was wont to do.

Sirius still got chills thinking about that night and how a wolf had nearly attacked Snape. The only reason Snape was still standing in front of him today was that James had somehow managed to distract the wolf by stoning him. When Severus had escaped, James had then hit the wolf on the head so hard that it became unconscious. It had been a very narrow escape…

However, strangely enough, this increased the hatred in Snape's heart for the Marauders. And things weren't helped much when in seventh grade Snape had been hung upside down from a trick rope in the school grounds…during intermission. When Lily had tried to defend Snape, the latter had felt further embarrassed and had then turned on his best friend. It was only after months of Snape groveling did Lily forgive him and soon they became best friends again. By that time, Lily and James had fallen in love after the latter too had to grovel. Snape had accepted, albeit bitterly, that if he wanted to be anywhere near Lily then he would have to tolerate James. James had also made a lot of effort to form a truce between him and Severus and while the two of them still hated each other's guts, they tolerated the other for Lily's sake.

But that truce didn't extend to Sirius and Snape, on hearing that dreaded nickname after so many years, lunged towards Sirius.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU MURDERER!" Snape's face was mottled with fury and he would have gone for Sirius's throat had Remus not held him back.

Had Sirius been a different person or had the relationship between him and Snape not been so volatile, he would have let that jibe go. But being accused by the one person he hated the most was more than Sirius could take and he too lunged towards Severus. "I'M NOT MURDERER!"

Despite Remus's valiant attempts to stop Sirius while he was holding back Snape, the latter broke free of him and he and Sirius collided with the force of warring dogs. Severus brutally slammed his fist into Sirius's stomach again and again while Sirius pressed his palm against Severus' face to hold him off. They were rolling across the floor slamming into the bedside table, knocking over things.

Harry and Remus had been in a state of shock when they saw the two of them collide. But the smashing of Harry's parents' wedding picture galvanized them into action. Remus leapt onto Sirius's back holding onto him while Harry took the jug of water lying on the far side bed side table. Harry picked up the jug and coolly walked over to where now even poor Remus had been dragged into the fight. He poured the cold water over all of them, watching unsympathetically when all three of them first stopped and then started shivering from the effect of the icy cool water.

Then Harry walked past all of them, the three of them watching him curiously as he knelt next down next to his bedside table. They felt more than a little ashamed when Harry picked up the pieces of what had once been his parents' wedding picture. After clearing away the glass pieces he turned towards them, giving them a questioning look before saying, "Did I disturb your fight? I'm sorry. I really thought that finding my parents' murdered and bringing him justice was more important than raking up old enmities but I guess I was mistaken. I'll just leave the room and you can do what you want. Please carry on."

Remus' gaze was twinkling with admiration while Severus and Sirius could hardly raise their own gazes to look Harry in the eye. They got up hastily, muttering a hurried apology to one another while Remus cleaned up the rest of the mess. Harry, as cool as a prince, sat down on his bed and fixed them with an unwavering gaze. He turned towards his uncle Snape and said," Sirius was just about to tell me the truth about what happened three years ago. No," he held up his hand as his uncle began to speak, "I know you don't believe him innocent but I do. And if not for my sake, at least for mother's sake please let's listen to what he has to say."

Harry had no words to describe the flash of bone deep sorrow that had crossed his uncle's face when he mentioned his mother. And while, it had been manipulative of him, Harry could think of no other way of making his uncle actually listen to Sirius.

Once all of them were seated downstairs on Remus' request, Harry said to Sirius, who was sitting right opposite to him, "please Sirius, tell us what really happened three years ago. I think its finally time to bring my parents justice."

Authors' note: I just thought I'd incorporate a little bit of history into this chapter to give a good background. And I would like to thank Girl without a name for the wonderful reviews she wrote for almost every chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. And the rest of my loyal reviewers I could never had a complete chapter without your feedback. Thank you for reviewing.


	42. Chapter 43

Chapter

**Chapter 41**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

Author's note: Hey you guys! I absolutely loved the reviews that you wrote! Please write some more! Lol! I know some of you were confused whether lily and Snape were related. They're not.

The room was filled with an expectant silence as everybody waited for Sirius to start his story. In fact, the room was charged with so much anticipation that no one could have possibly imagined what happened next. Harry even surprised himself.

He suddenly turned towards Snape, with a look of grim resolve on his face. Snape drew back a little, startled while Remus and Sirius exchanged confused looks.

"Are you in any way supporting Voldemort? Because if you are then I want you to leave immediately. I want you to please make your stand clear. I know you aren't my uncle by blood and I don't have any right to bind you to my…crusade. But if you are going to listen to extremely confidential information, I need to know I can trust you implicitly."

Harry's quiet speech rocked everybody in the room. Sirius's face grew dark as he turned towards Snape, ready to pounce on him. Even Remus had a frown marring his features. Snape was looking positively murderous, his pride thoroughly irked at being confronted like this. Yet, a part of him was also impressed by his so called 'nephew's' courage in confronting him. For some strange reason a part of him was hurt that Harry didn't trust him. But there was no in way on earth he was going to admit that. Also, he was astonished at how Harry even knew of his connection with Voldemort. He drew himself up to his full, imposing height and was a very impressive sight, what with his dark eyes flashing ominously and his nostrils flaring, as he faced the suspicious faces of everybody in front of him.

"You will explain what you have just said." Snape's silky voice snapped across the room, scarier because of its softness.

Sirius took immediate exception to his godson being treated in such a way. He almost lunged at Snape, "You do the explaining Snape! If you're even remotely connected to Voldemort than we can't trust you. I'm not sure Harry should even be near you."

Snape opened his mouth to furiously protest when Remus bit out, "Quiet! We don't have time for this and Harry sure as hell doesn't need it. If you shut up for long enough perhaps then you can know what's _really_ going on."

For the second time in the space of few minutes, the room was entirely silent again. Snape and Sirius stared in amazement at Remus who looked back at them coolly. He raised one brow and titled his head towards Harry who was staring rigidly at his hands. His entire body seemed rigid with tension and even a blind person could see that the boy was really exhausted, physically and emotionally. He had never asked for this but was handling the situation with far more rationality and maturity than either Sirius or Snape.

Thankfully, the two of them were astute enough to understand Remus' nonverbal message. Snape even felt like a school boy being castigated by a teacher. He knew that whatever Harry might have seen or not seen, it was time for him to tell the truth. Lies and half truths could be lethal at this stage.

He nodded sharply at Remus. The latter put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and signed something to him. Harry nodded too and looked at Snape expectantly.

Snape felt a distinct urge to stick a finger down his collar which he squelched quickly. He hesitantly began telling his own story, making sure that Harry had enough light to read his lips. He hadn't even realized his instinctive movement but Sirius did. A small chunk of the hatred that Sirius had felt for Snape softened. But he was still waiting to see if it meant anything.

"After Li- Harry's parents died, I swore I would look after Harry. It was the promise I had made to them. And I kept a look out for him even while he went to the special school after his accident. When, he came to live with me, it was much easier to keep that promise I had made. But when I saw that Voldemort was coming back, I knew it wouldn't take him much time to learn that Harry was alive. I went to Albus with my problem," Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise at the headmaster being included in the whole plot.

"He told me that with my connections," Snape continued, "I would easily be able to insinuate myself in Voldemort's circle. That way I could find out what he planned to do and planned to go. Since I have been blessed with an abundance of wealth, Voldemort immediately decided that I had a lot of potential." A cynical smile twisted across Severus' face.

But it quickly disappeared as he looked at Harry directly, "Believe me Harry; I swear it on Lily's grave that I'm not involved with Voldemort for any nefarious reasons. Dumbledore can vouch for that. I would never ever hurt you. You're all I have of Lily, for heaven's sake." Snape finished emotionally, his eyes beseeching Harry to believe him.

Harry looked at him steadily, wondering whether to believe him or not. But in the end, Harry knew that if his mom could trust Snape, he had been her best friend, then so could he. Also, logically speaking, Snape could have siced Voldemort on him at any time. He had had plenty of opportunities. He had even jumped on Sirius because he felt that Sirius was going to harm Harry.

He put his hand on top of Snape's and said very clearly, "I trust you."

Sirius for once didn't protest but watched the happenings with watchful eyes. He wasn't ready to completely trust Snape and would always have one eye open around him. But he was ready to hold his peace for now.

"Now can I tell my story?" He asked impatiently, a bit jealous of Harry's bonding with Snape.

Everybody nodded and he told them what happened and made them hear the damning recording that was lethal for Voldemort's hopes of an award. By the time, he had finished, both Harry and Snape looked fit to kill.

"Pettigrew needs to die." Snape said in an ominous voice.


	43. Chapter 44

Chapter

**Chapter 42**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

Author's note: Hey you guys! I can't tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't upload before this. I've been really busy and well one thing led to another. Anyway I feel this story has gone on long enough…so I'll be ending it soon. If anyone has any particular ending that they have thought of, please let me know. Anyway, humble apologies once more.

_2 weeks later_

"What do you mean that he's not coming?" Harry's voice thundered ominously in the silent room. All of them, Harry and his friends along with Snape, Remus and Sirius (who was in disguise) were gathered in the Headmaster's room in Hogwarts. Ginny placed a comforting hand on Harry's, equally shocked by the Headmaster's quiet announcement.

It was Monday morning and Harry had been all geared up to confront Voldemort when he came to visit Hogwarts on his publicity tour. But just as Harry had reached school, he was ushered into the Headmaster's room along with his friends where he got the shock of life when he saw Sirius there along with Remus. After a lot of murmuring and confused whisperings, the Headmaster had swept into the room with Snape striding in behind him.

The Headmaster had a deep frown on his face, as did Harry's uncle. No doubt they were discussing something regarding Voldemort. Harry soon found out what.

"No. He's not. I told him not to. I said that the school was having its exams. He already had some prestigious opening to go to anyway." The Headmaster said in a quiet voice which cut through the thick silence in the room like a knife.

"B-But why? Why would you do that when you knew how important it was for me to confront him?" Harry's stormy green eyes reflected his anguish and pain. And his deep anger at being thwarted. "How could you do that to me? How _dare_ you do that to me?" Harry's chest was heaving with the effort of breathing through the tightness that was constricting his chest. Ginny could almost see the pain radiate off him in waves and cursed Voldemort and the entire situation for the millionth time. Harry had enough problems what with his deafness and his nightmares to have to start worrying about personal vendettas now.

Ginny and the others were worried sick about Harry. Harry had this mad idea that he could take on Voldemort and expose him for the murderer he was but Ginny wasn't so sure. It wasn't a question of whether she and the others had enough faith in Harry. They all would support him no matter what he did. But Ginny also knew that it was very easy to be carried away and disregard the cold facts that were there. Harry, though he appeared to be older than he was, was after all only 16 years old. And Voldemort was a seasoned killer dammit! He had already killed two people that they knew off and God knows how many others. He was ruthless and cold blooded and this oncoming award ceremony and its cash prize were important to him. Too important to leave any loosed ends which would allow a two year old murder case to expose him.  
Ginny was aware of these facts even while Harry wasn't. She ran her gaze over the occupants in the room noticing that Ron and Luna were talking quietly in one corner, Draco had a somber expression on his face and for once, even Hermione wasn't as effervescent and bubbly as usual. Sirius and Remus were sitting with worried expressions on their faces. Harry had explained the situation with Sirius to all his friends, who had been ready to pounce on him if he so much so as looked at Harry. Even now, Ginny saw the skeptical way Ron and Draco were regarding Sirius, watching him for any funny moves.

Snape was standing behind the Headmaster, an outraged look on his face while the Headmaster just looked deeply grave. His hands were folded over his desk. Ginny's eyes slid back and forth between Harry and him.

"Potter! Mind your tongue! You have no right to speak to the-'' Snape said heatedly. The Headmaster cut him off by holding up a hand. Even, Harry who had been about to respond angrily to his uncle's diatribe, shut up and sat down. The Headmaster and he were locked in a silent stare for a minute before Harry shook his head in disgust and looked away.

The Headmaster waited for Harry to look at him again before he started signing, "Harry, believe you me, I know how much you want to avenge your parents, Sirius, your life as you knew it but confronting Voldemort without any proof or any proper facts would have achieved one and only one thing. Voldemort would have become aware of your presence and then he would have come after you. And we wouldn't have been able to do a single thing." Everybody sat there shocked as Ron translated what the Headmaster had just said.

However, for all Harry knew, it was just the Headmaster and him in that room at that moment. The Headmaster continued, he too ignoring the avid attention of the others. His main concern was for Harry to understand what he was saying.

"Do you think that by just openly accusing him, he'll confess and then he'll be put in jail?" Snape put in, his voice dripping with derision.

Harry blushed as he realized that was exactly what he had expected. He thought that he would go in with all guns blazing and then come out a blazing hero. That was probably all that would be left of him if Voldemort got his hands on him, Harry thought with wry amusement. A blaze.

"I see you did. Really Potter, when will you stop being an idiotic show off like your father and for once in your life think with your brain instead of your ego?" Harry was surprised at these malicious words. He had really thought that he had achieved an understanding with his uncle. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever realize that this was his uncle's albeit weird way of showing concern.

Sirius as usual took immediate umbrage. "Why you little-!"

"_Silence_!!" This time Dumbledore's voice thundered across the room, causing Hermione to jump nervously. Even Draco, who was normally the epitome if calm, looked a little shaken. He clutched Hermione's hand tightly desperately wishing he was someplace else. The thought of what his father would do to him if he ever realized what Draco was aiding…no, participating in, made him even paler.

Sirius and Snape would have come to blows had the Headmaster now uttered that one command. The room was once again filled with a thick tension. Harry rested his forehead against his hand, in a gesture of being completely fed up. What the bloody heck was going on? He wondered, tightly screwing up his eyes in a bid for patience. He took a few deep breaths in, thankful for Ginny's quiet support when she squeezed his hand lightly.

After a minute, he raised determined eyes to the Headmaster and said, "So what do we have to do?"

Harry was walking through the corridor towards his homeroom when he felt someone come running up beside him. He raised his eyes heavenwards in a quiet bid for patience. He was not in the mood to talk to anybody right now. Not even Ginny.

He slowed his footsteps and turned towards his unwanted companion. It turned out to be a slim boy around his age, if not a year younger. He had a camera around his neck and was red from the exertion of keeping up with Harry.

Once he realized Harry was looking at him, he immediately straightened his tired posture and stuck out his hand towards Harry, a friendly smile on his face. "Phew! Hi Harry. I'm a really big fan of yours. I'm with the school newspaper. I guess you wouldn't know of me huh?" He said with a hopeful expression.

But when he saw the blank look on Harry's face, he rushed to introduce himself," Oh! Um, no problem. My name is Collin Creevy. Photographer with the school newspaper. I was hoping I could get your picture. You're a tough man to get hold of. I've been calling out your name for the past few minutes but I guess you didn't hear huh?"

A wave of discomfort flooded through Harry at the mention of his disability, staining his cheeks with hot color. "Um…Well." He mumbled, feeling a little cross at having to deal with this along with everything else.

However, it soon gave way to amusement when he saw how red Collin's face had become when he realized what he just said. The look on Collin's expression suggested that he wished the school floor would open him and up swallow him. The red color staining Collin's cheeks clashed horribly with his red hair.

He started backing away while stuttering an apology, "S-s-sorry!" In his embarrassment he didn't realize that he was backing into Draco who had come in search of Harry.

Draco responded true to form as Harry winced at Collin's plight. "Hey watch it kid! Buzz off with the camera before I strangle you with it. And watch where you're going!"

If possible, Collin flushed a deeper red. He still managed to take a quick picture of an amused Harry before running off like the dogs of hell were after him.

"Kids these days! Have no respect!" Draco said as he strode over to Harry's side. "So..uh..you ok?" he said, referring to the scene in the Headmaster's room, awkwardly patting Harry on the shoulder.

Harry responded with equal grace, "Yeah..um..fine."

"Yeah well..you know the chicks get all…you know" Draco muttered, totally mystified as to how to ask Harry if he was ok. The mission Hermione had sent him on.

"Yeah man…Fine." Harry repressed the urge to shuffle his feet. Draco was praying really hard that noone else was around to see this awkward bonding between Harry and him. It was so uncool. Harry felt exactly the same way.

"Well um, what class do you have right now?" Draco eagerly grasped that topic as a lifeline.

Even Harry seemed relieved that the awkward moment had passed. "I have the violin."

"Practical?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows, aware of the implications.

"Yeah. Practical." Harry answered defensively, waiting for Draco to comment.

Draco just said, "Well best of luck… You're going to need it."


	44. Chapter 45

Chapter

**Chapter 43**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

Author's note: Hey you guys! I can't tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't upload before this. I don't think I'll be writing a sequel after this. However if anyone wishes to continue it then please contact me and let me know.

The violin rested innocently in its case on Harry's desk. The light reflected off its gleaming brown surface, picking up the rich fiery colors flowing secretly through the polished wood. The strings themselves look poised and ready to play. The fiddle was lying contently within its velvet casing. Harry could see his own reflection in the dark swirling brown of the violin, lying there with all the potential to sway worlds and create new ones.

It was at that moment when Harry finally came face to face with his darkest fear and deepest desire that he realized what he was facing. His moment of truth.

When Dumbledore had called Harry back to his office once everybody had left, Harry had assumed that it was to discuss the plan to capture Voldemort. The plan in itself was simple enough. Voldemort was being awarded on the 1st of January but before that he was invited as the guest of honor to the Hogwarts Christmas extravaganza on  
Christmas Day itself. The Chief of Police would be the Chief Guest. The school would perform its usual concert where Harry would emerge before Voldemort and expose him publicly. They had about a month to collect their proof.

It seemed simple enough. And dangerous enough. Ginny's face had paled drastically when the Headmaster told them his plan. Only Harry had noticed. But he knew that sooner or later she would confront him and tell him not to do it. Had he been in her place he would have probably kidnapped and locked her away before he would let her attempt anything so crazy. But he wasn't in her place and this wasn't her fight no matter how much she supported him.

But right now he had more urgent things to think about. Like the violin Dumbledore had kept in front of him. The violin his parents were going to give him for his 14th birthday. It had been given to Dumbledore for safekeeping while Harry dealt with the…aftermath.

But now it was in front of him and Harry was looking at it with part wonder and part terror. Ok, a whole lot terror.

"Headmaster…" Harry raised anguished eyes to Dumbledore, the latter almost taken aback by the intense emotions swirling in Harry's green eyes, "I-I can't play this. It-It's too soon. Please understand."

The Headmaster had seen enough of life to realize that some things just had to wait till the time was right. Harry, although he wasn't saying much, was asking for a little time before he was once more confronted with another evidence of the trauma he had suffered. And Dumbledore realized that perhaps it really was too early for Harry to play this violin. But play it he shall and in the final concert….only Harry didn't know this yet.

"Alright Harry." The Headmaster signed, "But it will be waiting for you." And after saying so he gently packed it up and placed it in the cupboard before locking it.

He turned around to smile at Harry. "Don't disappoint it…or yourself."

Tom Riddle had almost finished calling out the all the names on the roll call when he realized the latest addition to it. He stared at it for a few minutes before raising his eyebrows till they almost touched his hair and swept his gaze across the room. "I see Harry Potter hasn't bothered to attend his first class. You! Find out where he is!" he barked pointing at a student who paled at the unexpected attack. But he still didn't move.

Riddle flushed with anger at this insubordination. His cheeks filled with red color and his eyes flashed as he glared at the defaulter. "Didn't you hear me? Where is Harry Potter?" He stalked from the back of the class where he had been standing to the front and was just about to haul up the defaulter when he heard the first haunting strains of a violin melody surge from the front desk.

He spun on his heel and almost ran to the front of the class where he saw Harry utterly lost in playing his music. His eyes were tightly shut and his body was swaying gently with the music, his hair falling on his face lightly but Harry was oblivious to anything but the music welling inside him.

Draco smiled impishly and said, "He's right here."


	45. Chapter 46

Chapter

**Chapter 44**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

Author's note: Hey you guys! No I would never leave the story here. I'll finish it……just for you guys! (Don't you just love me? Lol!) By the way! I loved the reviews thanks so much guys.

The days passed by like grains of sand falling from the hands of time. By no time at all, Harry was facing only two weeks left for the Hogwarts Christmas Extravaganza. Harry felt panic sizzle through him every time he thought of the deadline. And his hate increased with every article that was being published everyday about Voldemort. People were generally toadying up to him and some of the things they printed really made Harry's blood boil with anger.

And the facts that they still hadn't got any concrete proof against Voldemort, the police was hounding Sirius's every living breath, his uncle's home had been invaded twice by them because they thought that Sirius would have made contact with Harry. Luckily, Ron's dad who worked in the police, used to talk freely about these cases at home and the planned raids and Ron used to tip Harry off. God knows how many times, Ron saved Sirius's butt.

But the stakes of the game were rising and while for Harry it had never been just a game, the whole thing was definitely being taken more seriously by everybody around him. Luna was searching for any incriminating information she could get on Voldemort by using her dad's newspaper sources. When she had first suggested the idea to Ron, he had looked at her incredulously and hadn't taken her seriously. But Luna in her quiet implacable way told him that sources were sources. And she was right. She had managed to get a little information on the rise in Voldemort anonymous bank balance with every "concert" that he hosted. Also he had some strange properties in some remote area outside London where he apparently owned warehouses.

When everybody had stared at her in amazement, she just smiled quietly. When Harry asked her where she got something so potentially explosive, she simply replied," A good reporter never reveals her sources." Ron ran after her, all apologies. That girl was going to give all the hotshot reporters some serious competition.

Draco was doing his best to glean any information he could get off his dad. But all he could turn up with was all the parties Voldemort was attending or concerts he was going to. He told Harry that whenever Voldemort came to his house, his father ushered him and Peter into his study where they had these long private meetings. Once Draco had tried to eavesdrop and his father had nearly skinned him when he caught Draco lurking around his study. Draco told Harry that some one would need to pick the lock. He had already told Hermione and she was going to meet up one of these to do the deed. Draco was literally beaming with pride at his girlfriend's…uncommon talent.

Hermione and Ginny were helping Harry with combing up and down the house for any clues that they could find there. Since the studio where the accident took place had been in Harry's house, the fire had destroyed that too. The grown ups were ironing out the details of the grand finale. Severus had even contacted Lily and James's lawyer in the hope that he might have any documents that would be useful for Harry's search. Unfortunately, even that turned out to be a dead end. As for the violin, while Harry had been religiously practicing on the school violin that Dumbledore had generously lent him, he refused to go near the one his parents had gifted to him on his birthday.

Everyone had tried their best to persuade him, even emotionally blackmail him, to at least look at the violin but it was the one point on which Harry stood absolutely firm. Harry said that playing the violin, any violin, again had been hard enough and he could not find the strength in him to play _that_ violin. As it was, Riddle went out of his way to make Harry's life miserable in class. Harry, was although, better than everybody else in the class, was still not good enough to play the piece his parents had wanted him to play that fateful day in the studio.

It was an extremely difficult piece and after not even looking at the violin for two years, Harry was far rustier than he thought he would be. Still, he persevered on, ignoring Riddle's taunts and insults and unjust punishments. Only Ginny knew the extent to which Harry suffered each time he went inside that class room. It was only to her that he would share all the cruel things that Riddle taunted him with, some of them especially painful since they were about his parents and his hearing. The stress of the deadline was taking its toll on him; Ginny could see it in the purple shadows that haunted his eyes and the tired lines that formed around his mouth. She didn't know what to do to help him, except talk to him and comfort him when he needed her.

They were all sitting in Harry's house in the evening, with the exclusion of Draco and Luna. It was snowing outside and the temperature was freezing. They had required a fire even though the central heating was on. Ginny was snuggled up next to Harry on the couch, a little shy of his uncle Severus first but then gently relaxing under his surprisingly gentle hospitality. Ron and Hermione had made themselves at home, Ron talking to Sirius about some soccer match while Hermione puttered around the kitchen with Remus.

Severus watched the homey scene with a sense of contentment. He had never liked having visitors in his house much because they annoyed him and disturbed him work but these people expected nothing of him. They were happy to spend time with him in his house. And Severus knew who was responsible for this change in everyone's opinion of him. Harry.

Severus had never expected to like Harry so much. He had sure as hell not expected to love him. But Harry had somehow found the chink in Severus' armored heart and made not only a place for himself but also for all the people present in this room.

As they sat across the room from each other, both Harry and Severus saw something, rather found something they had thought they lost forever…their family. At that moment, their eyes met and Harry smiled a little at his uncle, who for the first time that Harry could remember, smiled back.

Then he looked away and the moment was gone. As was the peace that had been present in the room as a snow covered Luna and Draco burst in through the front door. Hermione gave a little shriek as she came out of the kitchen and ran towards Draco. Luna came and quickly sat down next to Ron who hastily warmed her up with a blanket.

Draco took of his heavy over coat and shook the snow from his hair, gratefully accepting a mug of steaming hot chocolate from Hermione. Meanwhile, even Remus had joined the gathering. An expectant silence filled the room as everyone waited for Draco and Luna to share their news.

Draco started first. He looked at Ron who nodded at him in understanding and came and sat next to Harry and Ginny. Ron signed as Draco spoke, his voice shaking slightly. "I-I have bad news guys. Harry, I'm sorry to say this but Riddle has disappeared."

If there was anyway to describe the stunned silence that filled the room at that point, Harry had yet to find it. As for himself, he could barely think for all the blood that was rushing through his ears. How would he play his final piece? How would everything get done in time? Who would train him so that he could finish what Voldemort had started? Who?

But before he get over that shock, Luna dropped another bombshell. "Harry…there's no easy way to say this. But my source says…" She took in a deep breath and expelled it with a whoosh! "My source says that Tom Riddle is Voldemort's son."

This time Harry could not prevent the blood from rushing from his face. Ron stood up with an outraged what! And Severus and the other elders started grilling Draco and Luna about their findings. Hermione and Ron were busy giving their respective halves support.

Ginny just moved closer and hugged Harry tightly. At first, Harry didn't…couldn't respond but after a second he crushed Ginny to him, the way he had done at Malfoy's party. As if he was trying to absorb her inside him, as if by holding her close, his obstacles would dissolve and his fears would stay at bay. As if, he would finally find peace. Ginny hugged him back equally tightly, trying her best to send some of her warmth inside Harry who had turned icy cold. They sat there rocking back and forth, Harry's face buried in her hair and Ginny snuggled up so close to him that there was no place for air. Ginny never told anyone about the tears that wet her hair or the hand that while held her so desperately shook with terror.

Severus saw the two of them and was reminded of another couple that he had seen once that had been sitting exactly like this. Severus's heart had shriveled with envy then but now all he could feel was compassion and hope that this child's troubles would soon be over because Severus didn't think that Harry could take much more.

But it was not to be.

Because just then the front door again banged open and a small figure shuffled in. The figure was round and cloaked and as Ron ran to shut the door, apparently alone. Harry broke apart from Ginny and stared wearily at the new problem that had presented itself at his…well his uncle's doorstep.

The figure pushed back his cloak to expose a fat frame and balding hair. And an Armani suit. "I need to speak to Harry."


	46. Chapter 47

Chapter

**Chapter 45**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

Author's note: Hey you guys! I'm so upset!! I absentmindedly keep adding the chapters already added and make u guys miss out on the latest ones! I'm so sorry! But please review the last one too for me u guys! Pretty please with extra sugar on the top…!! (warning: a little bit of bad language used here)

"Harry no!" Ginny screamed, clutching at Harry who was about to lunge at Peter. Sirius had to be similarly restrained by Remus while Severus looked at Peter like he was a bug that had crawled to close to his shoes.

Harry couldn't see anything but red since Peter removed his cloak. In him, Harry found someone he could hold responsible for his parents' death and his deafness. He wasn't going to let him go so easily…He would have tossed away Ginny restraining hands if he hadn't caught sight of the expression on her face…and the ashamed way she clapped her hands over her mouth. Harry immediately knew that she had used her voice, something she never really did in public.

His face distorted terribly as he wrestled with the dilemma of beating the hell out of Peter or listening to his girlfriend who was silently shaking his head. He sent Peter one look laced with disgust and the promise of retribution.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as Harry visible cooled down and wrapped both possessively around her. She knew that he needed to get the anger out of his system and get some sort of revenge albeit a small one but now was not the time. They had to find out what Peter wanted…and then the men could beat Peter up. Ginny would even ask Harry if she could get a few punches in.

Draco, Hermione, Ron and Luna gathered around Harry protectively and even Sirius, Severus and Remus came and stood next to them. All of them put together with their expressions furious and their eyes burning weren't exactly a comfortable sight for Peter. His beady eyes roamed over the group watching the way that even the girls were looking at him with disgusted expressions while the men...Peter didn't want to think about them. His brow was already sopping with sweat even though it was freezing outside.

But he had a task to do. He licked his lips nervously, his beady eyes darting from Harry to the others and then back to Harry. "I-I need to t-t-talk to Harry, it's i-i-important."

"You have some nerve for showing your bloody turncoat face here Peter so don't bullshit with us! Come straight out and say what you have to and then crawl back to that psychopath you call a master. Now!" this was from Sirius.

"Sirius please! We used to be friends once, if not for my sake then for the sake of James and Lily…"

He couldn't get much further as Sirius finally blew his top and strode over to Peter and twisted his collar around his fist and thrust him up against a wall…high. Peter's face was purple with lack of air as Sirius enunciated in a chillingly pleasant voice, "Don't- ever-say-their-names-again. Because if you do," and he twisted the collar even more, Peter now beyond gasping, "I-will-kill-you. Got that?"

Sirius shoved his face close to Peter when the latter remained silent, "I said, DID YOU GET THAT!" he roared and Peter nodded so frantically that it was funny. Harry even cracked a cold smile as he went and stood near Sirius. He laid a hand on Sirius's arm and shook his head slightly. Sirius gave Harry a petulant look as if saying, "Aw! You spoilt my fun!"

But Sirius stepped back anyway, well after kicking Peter in the stomach really hard. Peter slumped to the marble floor gasping and groaning. Harry waited for a second to let him gain back his breath and then he picked him up from his collar and put his face very close to his.

"If I had my way, I would kill you now and be done with it but you see I'm very curious. You must be either very desperate or stupid to attempt coming here. So this is what I suggest," Harry said casually as he dragged Peter to a chair and plunked him there.

Then he took a chair and spun it so he sat on it backwards. His family and friends came back and sat around them, effectively blocking out any escape route for Peter.

Peter paled even further as he looked fearfully at all the hostile people around him.

"Peter really we're running out of time. If you don't have anything to say then we could just go ahead and kill you. The waiting is getting bothersome." Severus' bored voice cut in.

Ginny's lips tightened in disapproval at what was being said because she didn't like to see anyone terrorized this way. But after what this man had done to Harry…well let's just say that if the men really did intend to kill him, she wouldn't protest.

Just when Harry was about to lose patience, Peter began speaking. Ginny winced at the hurried words that stumbled out of the stupid man's mouth.

"Harry believe me. I didn't want to betray you parents…I was forced to." He said, his expression becoming sly as he slid a sideward glance in Sirius' direction. Sirius jumped out of his seat and would have hit Peter again if Harry hadn't casually leaned forward and slapped Peter across the face…hard.

"Don't bullshit me or I'll sacrifice my curiosity for the pleasure of beating the hell out of you."

Peter just stared at Harry. Whatever he had thought of, he hadn't expected this. He decided to try a more straightforward tack. "Voldemort wants to kill me. I need you to protect me from his." He licked his lips nervously, his beady eyes darting here and there. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and fearing another slap, Peter rushed on.

"I'll give you information! You can ruin him! No one can doubt me as a source! But you have to protect me!"

The room sizzled with the tense silence that filled it. A thoughtful expression stole across Harry's masked face. So Peter wanted a bargain? In return for testifying in court…Harry knew that he couldn't trust the little weasel as far as could throw him but the information he provided could be extremely useful…

Peter knew he had captured Harry's interest and leaned forward, his suit rustling as he did so, "Do we have a deal?"

"Give me the information and then we'll see"

"You know I can't do that!"

"Well I can just kill you then and use my own information"

"But you wouldn't get anything as valuable s I could give you."

"I don't know. Give me some information as a gauge that I can even bring myself to deal with you."

"Y-y-you can't do that!"

"I give you five seconds…starting now. Five…"

"How do I know you won't k-kill me?"

"Three…two…"

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort's son! He was planted to spy on you!'

Time could have frozen for all Harry knew. He didn't even hear Hermione's gasp or the horrified looks Ron and Luna exchanged. He didn't even notice Ginny slipping her hand into his and squeezing tight. All he could feel was utter and complete shock. Suddenly all of Riddle's strange behavior made sense, the crosses against Harry and all the pictures of Voldemort in his room. The dark shape that locked them in the Great Hall on the day after Halloween. His running away couldn't have been planned could it? Thank God Dumbledore hadn't confessed the Christmas extravaganza plan to Riddle! Harry didn't even consider the possibility that Peter was lying…it all made too much sense!

"Take him away boys. We'll see what to do with him later." Severus quietly commanded Draco and Ron who dragged Peter away by the scruff of his neck. Ginny felt her heart break at Harry's pale expression...

Meanwhile, in the locked dark closet, Peter who was still shaking from facing Harry, pulled out his cell phone from his suit pocket and hastily dialed a number, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone who could come and catch him. He answered the sharp hello with a satisfied if trembling, "Everything is going according to plan."


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Disclaimer: No these characters aren't mine! Sigh…I'm tired of telling you guys this but can no one understand my pain?? Ahh cruel world!!**

**Author's note: hello my lovely readers. I can't tell you how glad I am that you're reading my story. I'm a little sad too because a lot of people who used to read and review have gone. This chapter is dedicated to Laurencdq, lennon's girl, gurl without a name and Professor Chris to name a few. And to all those who added me to their favorite story list, thank you so much. As for lupin and harry, fred2005, JWOH fan you guys are my story's backbone and without your valuable feedback I don't think I would be completing the story. Many thanks to all those readers who read but cudnot review, I really appreciate it. No, this is not the last chapter, but its heading there. Anyway I would like for all of you to check out this really cool story called eye of the storm by coldfeather. Even if you aren't an X Men fan, its worth the read. Now let Harry's saga continue…**

The snow flakes gently floated down from the night sky, sparkling like remembered dreams. But all its peaceful beauty was lost on the boy who stood hunched over the window sill, head hanging low as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Harry's eyes were burning from lack of sleep but after hours of restless tossing and turning in his bed, he knew that sleep would never come that night.

Besides, knowing that Peter was within 100feet of him was enough to send jitters down his spine and anger flooding through his gut. The same questions that had been haunting Harry's mind ever since he heard of Peter's betrayal came surging up again. How could anybody betray his friends like Peter had? Harry knew it couldn't be just greed. Then what? Fear? Revenge?

And the most dangerous question was that what did Peter want now? Harry didn't believe the bullshit that Peter handed to him for one second. He knew Peter had his own agenda but what was it? What did Voldemort send him to do? Thinking of Voldemort and the shocking news Harry had heard earlier about Tom Riddle, made Harry's gut clench sickeningly.

What the hell was wrong with the world? Harry wearily rubbed his knuckles across his tired eyes. He felt himself giving into a bout of self pity and wondered not for the first time, why him? Why did _he _have to lose his parents? Why did _he _have to lose his hearing? His music? And when he had finally come to terms with everything else why did all this have to happen now? Why? Why?

Harry felt tired. The I-don't-give-a-damn front he had maintained in front of the others slowly melted as he wondered for like the millionth time that what on earth he was doing taking Voldemort. His anger was still licking across his veins and finally Harry could bear it no more. He felt all his control snap and threw a nearby crystal decanter with great force at the fireplace.

He started picking up and throwing random things against the wall, the mantel, the floor…systematically destroying the entire place like a deranged madman. His chest heaving for breath, his eyes aflame with pain and anger. And just then he saw a picture of his parents that was lying on a table, newly placed.

Harry felt his fury rise like an angry fire when he saw it. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HIM? Why did they leave him? Why did they break his heart? Why did they not tell him about the expose'? Why did they not trust him? WHY?

The light from the fireplace gently flickered over the picture of Harry's smiling parents. In a betraying gesture, Harry ran one hand over their faces gently and then picked up the frame and determinedly strode over to fireplace. He had just raised his arm to toss in the picture when someone caught hold of it.

Harry spun around to confront his attacker. Severus' face was illuminated eerily by the flames, giving him an almost demonic look. The anger snapping in his black eyes didn't help either. He took the picture from Harry's limp fingers and placed it carefully on the mantel piece. He turned back towards Harry who braced himself for a severe shelling if nothing else.

"I miss them too Harry. I miss them too." His uncle said, his face for once soft with regrets and remembrance.

Harry gave a little cry and ran into his uncle's waiting arms. His tears started flowing then and his body was wracked with shivers. His uncle just rocked him gently, rubbing his hand soothingly over Harry's back as Harry let out all the anger and the pain he had stored inside him. Harry felt like he was getting a release. His chest immediately felt lighter and the relief was so immense that he cried harder.

They stood there wrapped in memories and tears for a long while. And Harry never saw the tear making its way down Severus' face.

**Author's note: I know this was a short chapter but it was important to dwell on what Harry was feeling as well. OK so don't forget to read the story Eye of the Storm by coldfeather ok? Believe me its good.**


	48. Chapter 49

Chapter 46

**Chapter 47**

**Disclaimer: No these characters aren't mine! Sigh…I'm tired of telling you guys this but can no one understand my pain?? Ahh cruel world!!**

**Author's note: hey you guys! I'm a little disappointed! Only one review! But thanx to the person who read the chappie and thanx to the wonderful wonderful person who reviewed.**

_One week later, the last few days before the Christmas extravaganza_

"I'm asking you nicely for the last time Peter. Are you or are you going to sign the testament against Voldemort." Harry's eyes were like shards of glass. The two of them were sitting in his uncle's study. They had been going over this again and again the whole day but every time Harry got Peter to even get anywhere near the document, Peter would have some excuse.

And honestly, Harry really didn't have time for all this nonsense. The Christmas Extravaganza was on the day after tomorrow and Harry had a million and one things on his mind. He hadn't pressured Peter earlier because although he felt Peter deserved all the kicks he could get…Harry was _not _like Peter. He had wanted Peter to sign it out of his own free will; perhaps as a way of asking forgiveness from Harry's parents.

But time was running out now and Harry had lost his patience and a great deal of his tolerance. Besides, he was late for violin practice with his uncle Severus and this business with Peter was becoming more annoying by the second.

"Harry I...Um...I need to" Peter began weakly, sweat beading on his forehead as he saw Sirius wave menacingly at him from the doorway.

"You will sign now!" Harry shouted, his patience finished. He got up from his table and started heading towards Peter when Sirius entered the room in his customary swagger.

He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, coming in front of Harry as he signed to him, "Harry, leave this weasel to me. The girls have something important they want to talk to you about. You better hurry. You're getting late for your violin practice anyway."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but then thought the better of it. He stretched his aching shoulders warily and patted Sirius' arm before walking out of the room.

Sirius, who was as usual ignoring Peter, saw something on the floor. Thinking that it was something out of Harry's pocket, he bent over to pick it up. This is why he never saw Peter lifting Harry's practice violin and bringing it down hard on his head…

"Harry, we've searched the entire house. We just can't find the file you were telling us about." Hermione said her exhaustion showing in her slumped shoulders and weary expression. Ginny who was wearing an identical expression was looking up at Harry from her perch on the floor. The girls had been sorting through all the boxes in the attic and had swept through the entire house in search of the file of evidence that Harry's parents had collected.

Their bandanas were dirty and their hands filthy from all the layers of dirt. Ron and Draco were busy making arrangements with Remus and Snape for day after tomorrow. They had left Sirius and Harry in charge of Peter and the girls. Harry suppressed an uneasy shudder at how unprotected they were. Even the guards had left for their Christmas vacations. Thankfully, the rest of the men would be back soon and someone could maintain watch on Peter.

But right now Harry had to get back to the matter at hand. Hermione was getting cranky now and Harry didn't want to see her blow her fuse. IT wasn't a pretty sight at all. "Have you checked the study?"

Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Your uncle has the key to the safe. He was going to show it to us today."

Harry mulled over their problem and decided to take matters into his own hands. Besides, tomorrow being Christmas would his uncle not be able to forgive and forget Harry breaking into his uncle's precious safe?

"Let's do it right now. As it is, I don't know when they'll be back. And I have to make sure that Sirius hasn't killed Peter."

They all trooped down to the study. Harry threw the doors open, surprised at the chill he felt in the air. And the one travelling down his spine. Harry could smell the cold fresh air and jerked his head in the direction. The window was open!

Next to him, Hermione let out a scream. She rushed towards the desk. Harry felt his blood chill and freeze when he saw the spots of blood on the carpet. They ran towards the desk, a dozen possibilities racing through Harry's mind.

But all his worst fears were confirmed when he saw Sirius's crumpled body curled up at the base of the desk. There were broken pieces of wood on the floor covered with Sirius's blood.

Sirius was conscious but barely. Harry leaned closed to him as he tried to understand what Sirius was saying. Harry could barely read his lips, Sirius was trembling so hard.

"Peter!" Sirius croaked "…escaped"


	49. Chapter 50

Chapter 46

**Chapter 48**

**Disclaimer: No these characters aren't mine! Sigh…I'm tired of telling you guys this but can no one understand my pain?? Ahh cruel world!!**

**Author's note: hey you guys! Many thanx for the reviews again. Anyway I feel I'm on a roll here. And no, I'm sorry Harry has to go through a lot of pain and suffering before he can get his way! It adds spice to the chapters! Lol. And oh since this is a super long chapter with a lot of excitement, I would request you to pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee review. Pretty please.**

_Christmas Day_

The day outside couldn't have been more perfect or beautiful. The snow sparkling on the Snape Manor like diamonds gave a white Christmas a new meaning. The sun happily peaked out of silver clouds smiling happily on the world. The entire world look delighted with the heavens gift to them. Everyone except the residents of Snape Manor.

They were all gathered in Sirius and Remus' room. Sirius had been treated by a doctor that Dumbledore held in confidence. The doctor had decreed Sirius to be basically unharmed except for the head wound. Sirius was lucky he didn't have a concussion. But the head wound had bled a lot and as a result, was very weak.

The sunbeam danced near Sirius' bed, illuminating the tired planes of Sirius' face. Try as hard as he might, Harry could just not lift the gloomy silence that pervaded the room. Even Hermione's jokes had died down after a while and all their artificial chatter had died down after a while. Snape was prowling about in the room while Remus was hovering by Sirius' bedside, a tired tight line gracing his lips.

Draco, Ron, Luna and Ginny stopped making small talk after a while. The grim silence was broken, however, when Sirius lifted his bandaged his head to whisper hoarsely, "Harry…" Remus alerted Harry who rushed to sit next to Sirius.

The latter paused for breath and began again, "He…Peter didn't…" Harry's heart began to pound with familiar dread.

"Peter didn't sign the document." Harry's eyes widened with shock as he absorbed the full implications of the statement. That would mean that they had no other solid proof…all they had left was that phone recording. But would the jury consider that substantial proof? And wouldn't any lawyer hired by Voldemort totally shred their case to bits?

But before Harry could mull any more on the shocking news, it seemed that Sirius wasn't finished. Remus patted him on the shoulder to get his attention and Harry hastily pulled himself together. He turned towards Sirius who was looking at him with a very intent expression on his face. And he was holding Remus' hand tightly.

Harry didn't pause on the strange fact but waited for Sirius to have his say. Sirius clutched Remus' hand even tighter as he cleared his throat to make the announcement. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances before Remus nodded slightly. Sirius once again cleared his throat,

"I…um…we wanted you all to k-know that…" he trailed off looking at Remus helplessly.

"Yes what?" Harry put in, a bit impatiently.

Remus cleared his throat too before rushing, "Sirius just wanted to tell you that we, that is, he and I are a couple."

Ginny imagined that the room was filled with a silence so quiet that you could hear the snow falling outside. She took in the shocked silence on Harry's face and then the growing anger as he finally comprehended what Remus and Sirius were saying.

An uncomfortable Draco stumbled towards the nervous couple after getting a sharp nudge from Hermione. Both of them hugged and congratuled Sirius and Remus, Hermione talking nineteen to a dozen. Ron and Luna rushed forward to do the same, follwed by a more restrained Severus who was having a hard time controlling the laughter bubbling inside him.

Soon the nervous but happy couple was surrounded by people chatting and talking. Ginny slipped in and hugged both of them. She saw Sirius raise his eyes hopefully in the direction of an extremely angry Harry who was busy staring outside the window. She patted him on the arm gently and gave a slight nod, communicating non-verbally that she would talk to Harry.

But before she could even reach anywhere near Harry, he swung towards Sirius and Remus and spat out in frosted tones, "Thank You _very _much for trusting me with the truth by _hiding_ it from me! I can see how much you trust me."

Remus called out in distress even as Sirius paled, "Harry please…"

But Harry didn't want to read their lips or discover any more_ truths._ "To think that I actually felt you loved me! What an utter and complete FOOL I was!" He turned to stalk out of the door. He paused before walking out the door and turned around to give them one more filthy look, "Oh! And by the way, Merry Christmas!"

And then he slammed the door hard behind him. For a second, all everyone could do was stare at each other. Ginny slipped out of the room, a dark frown marring her peaceful face. Harry had no right to treat people like this and she was going to tell him that!

Harry stalked out of the house, slamming each door behind him. No doubt it would have been better if he could hear the door slamming but the vibrations caused were satisfactory enough. He had just reached the icy fountain in the garden when Ginny caught up with him and swung him around.

And before Harry could say anything, given a solid slap across his face!

Satisfied that she now had his attention, she began signing furiously, "How dare you behave like that! Do you know the only reason that those people inside kept quiet about their love was because they didn't want to stress you about it! Why should they bother? Why should they care about an insensitive arrogant spoilt brat like you? I know you're stressed! But so are we all! Sirius's freedom…his life hangs in the balance but do you see him acting like a churlish boor? Sirius already blames himself for letting Peter escape and ruining your chances for revenge! Do you know that?" She was almost spitting fire by the time she was finished with her diatribe.

Harry who was already taken back with the way Ginny had attacked him was even more stunned at the fact that Sirius could have possibly blamed himself for Peter's escape. And today, when they had tried to tell him the truth about themselves, clearly nervous at doing so, he had kicked them in their faces! They didn't hide it because they didn't trust them but because they didn't want him to worry about their situation or even hate them for being gay! He really was an insensitive ass!

But before he could say anything, Ginny moved in front of him, her red hair gleaming against her green jacket. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes flashed with it. Once again, Harry felt his love for her rise within him. That's why the next words she signed that really hurt him.

"Harry, I never told you this but the truth is that I always admired and respected you as much as I love you. But today, I think I'll have to reconsider my opinion. And that's what hurts me Harry more than anything you can say or do." Her eyes flooded with tears and her mouth quivered as sadness filled her face. Harry's heart was breaking and when he reached towards her, she twisted the knife by pushing him away and running from him. Harry stood there watching her for a very long time.

There was a tentative knock on the door. Remus and Sirius watched it open with apprehension. Harry peeked in with a sheepish look on his face, much like the one he used to have when he was a kid and he was caught doing something wrong. And like then, it was this sheepish smile that made Remus and Sirius' hearts melt. He shuffled in before them, not being able to meet their eyes.

They waited patiently for him to say something and as Harry raised his head to look at the two of them together, he realized how right they looked together and what a fool he had been to not recognize it earlier. Remus had revealed that he once been an undercover cop and Harry realized that's why he had never remembered seeing Remus as a kid. And that's why Remus had come to look after him in his uncle's house. And always acted so motherly…

Harry winced mentally at his train of thought and as his gaze shifted to Sirius who was looking at Remus with open love, he realized that rumors about Sirius being a big ladies' man were just that, rumors. Harry didn't feel angry or even upset with them for being gay; it wasn't anything to be ashamed off. And he opened his mouth to say so. "Guys…I'm…um…I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you! But I was hurt that you didn't trust me with something so important. No!" he said as Remus started to say something, "Please let me finish."

Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "You guys are my family. I could never be ashamed of you. So…so please don't be angry with me." And by this time he had reached the foot of Sirius's bed and was looking at them earnestly.

Sirius and Remus exchanged broad grins before turning back to Harry and holding their arms out to him. Harry felt lighter than he ever had before and ran into the group embrace.

Ginny saw the entire scene from the doorway and brushed a tear that had creeped down her cheek. She headed towards the door, thinking to leave with the rest and come back later, presuming that Harry would still want her around.

She had just about reached the door when this time she was swung around by Harry. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his handsome face smile down at her tenderly. He took out a scarlet rose from behind his back. It was sparkling with small diamond-like drops of snow. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes as he gently thrust it into her hand, holding on to her hand tightly.

"Forgive me" he mouthed, his eyes pleading her. Ginny felt the tears she had held at bay threaten to spill and blinked rapidly and nodded hastily. Harry couldn't contain his joyous laugh as he pulled her into his arms, trapping her arms behind her. He raised his eyes to the mistletoe above their heads. Ginny saw what he was indicating and blushed.

Harry took his free hand and gently raised her face. "Merry Christmas" he mouthed before lowering his mouth to hers to kiss her tenderly. His free hand gently stroking her cheek as she kissed him back. They stood there kissing for a long time, wrapped in each other, frozen in time like a figurine in a snow globe.

The silence in the room was disturbed by Hermione's impish voice cutting across the room, "Oh bother! Do they ever stop? Draco!" she said, sharply nudging her boyfriend, "learn something!"

He just responded by pointing to the mistletoe above her head and then dragging her into his arms to kiss the life out of her. Hermione didn't mind the least bit!

"Harry open it!" Hermione ordered impatiently, wanting to see Harry's gift. Christmas lunch had been a pleasant affair with everyone more relaxed than they had been in weeks despite the Christmas extravaganza being tomorrow. They were all sitting under the Christmas tree, unwrapping the presents they had received. Ginny had been teased unmercifully over the beautiful emerald pendant Harry had given her and tied around her neck himself. She had given him a beautiful snow globe with a couple waltzing to imaginary music. Harry had placed it in a position of honor on the mantle piece.

From his uncle, Harry had gotten a miniature violin-clock that was exquisitely made. When Harry had hugged him tightly, Snape gave him a gruff pat on his back. But no one missed the deep emotion on Snape's face. From Remus and Sirius, Harry had received a beautiful album full of pictures of his parents in their school days. Harry had to make an excuse to go to the kitchen to hide the tears that came to his eyes. The rest of his friends had chipped in to get him a picture frame with a beautiful picture of the entire group. But it was a long package wrapped in crème handmade paper that got his attention. And now everyone was waiting impatiently for him to do so.

Harry unwrapped the gift slowly, noting the card attached to it just said, "I_ hope you will find this useful"_ Harry's curiosity increased by the second and finally the paper revealed a violin case. Harry opened it with shaking fingers and lifted the cover only to find the violin his parents had been going to gift him on his birthday.

Harry picked it up with trembling fingers. But as he was lifting the violin, Harry felt something bumpy below the covering of velvet. Apparently, everyone else also noticed it and Hermione handed him the Swiss Army knife that Draco had given her for Christmas. She had covered his face with kisses and then had ignored him all evening as she happily played with it.

Harry used it now, to gently pry away the velvet. He slid his hand under it and felt something slippery…like plastic. He took it out with the utmost care, realizing it was a file. He opened it slowly and took out the papers inside. And felt his heart race with excitement at what he had discovered!

He looked up at the people gazing at him expectantly and croaked out in a hoarse voice,

"It's the file my parents had made on Voldemort…"


	50. Chapter 51

Chapter

**Chapter 49**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

Author's note: Sigh! How far we've come. I never intended the story to go on for so long but for whatever reason I'm glad it did. One more chapter to go guys.

_Christmas Extravaganza_

The stage was set. The players were placed. And now the murderer had to be exposed. Harry breathed in deeply as he stood in the wings of the stage, minutes away from making his grand entry.

His restless gaze scanned the audience for familiar faces. The cold freeze in heart eased a little as he saw Remus and a heavily disguised Sirius sitting in the front row behind the guest seat. As if sensing his gaze, they looked in his direction. Remus gave him a reassuring smile while Sirius gave him thumbs up. Harry felt the cold around his heart thaw a little.

His friends were nowhere in sight and nor was his enemy. Voldemort had yet to come and only when he arrived would the games actually start. Dumbledore was staring intently at Harry's hiding place. When Harry's green gaze collided with Dumbledore's calm blue, Harry was prepared for the Headmaster to merely nod. Instead, Albus smiled at Harry and –Harry couldn't believe his eyes – winked at him! Harry could only stare at the Headmaster.

The Headmaster looked back to the performance taking place on stage. His uncle was there in the conducting box, guiding his piano students from there. Harry could feel the tension sizzling up and down his nerves as he waited.

What if things didn't go the way they were planned? No! He couldn't think like that. He'd go crazy! But the nightmare that Harry had last night didn't seem like a good omen. It was the same nightmare that used to haunt him. And this time too, he felt trapped in his silence. What if he forgot the notes? If he couldn't hear them and he forgot how would he improvise! What if Voldemort escaped? What if –

Before Harry could further enmesh himself in the vicious circle of what ifs, he felt a small hand slip into his. It was as if someone had cast a spell on him. Harry felt all his doubts melt away as he turned to face a tired Ginny. She had just finished her performance and it had been a raging success. Harry couldn't take his eyes of this beautiful ballerina whose dancing could make an angel jealous. Harry had never felt as proud of her as he had when he heard the thunderous applause at the end of her performance.

But Harry knew that the performance that Ginny was going to give now with him was going to be something else. He could feel it in his bones. Hermione and Draco were in the computer room, while Ron and Luna were in the orchestra.

"It's going to be alright." Ginny signed to him, reading his mind like she always did.

"You'll get your justice tonight." And with that she and Harry turned to watch the performance on stage. Harry felt his confidence return, the purpose of tonight flood through his veins. Yes, tonight he would get his justice.

Just then, the door flew open. Everyone in the audience turned to stare at the snake like man who entered the room with the arrogance of a king. His followers trailed in beside him. Sirius nearly jumped out of his chair when he saw Peter happily posing with Voldemort for the photographer.

Harry watched them sit and felt all the doubts, sorrows and confusion of the past few days slip away. The piano recital finished. Ginny leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his face. She held cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him, her smile edged with a startling sharpness, "Go get him Harry."

And then Harry stepped onto the stage.


	51. Chapter 52

Chapter

**Chapter 51**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

Author's note : ok guys this is it. Thank you all so much for the love that you gave me and the reviews! :P but anyway I could never have completed this story if it wasn't for you. A very special thanks to Lennon's girl, laurencdq, girl without a name, fred 2005, My most heartfelt thanx to my friends lupin and harry and JWOHPfan for sticking with me till the end. Lastly, a very big thanx to my sister for helping me think of silent music and supporting it on its journey. The story is dedicated to you.

_Christmas Extravaganza_

Harry stepped into the spotlight and glanced around the room, till his gaze settled on Voldemort sitting smugly in the front seat. He waited till Voldemort acknowledged him with a wide stare as Harry's features registered on his mind, merging with the faces of Harry's parents. By his side, Peter paled as he saw Sirius sitting behind him. Harry just fixed his gaze on Voldemort's cold gaze, seeing the satisfaction in them as he smirked at Harry. Well, by the time this evening was over, Harry thought coolly, _he_ would be the one smirking.

And then he clicked his fingers and the lights dimmed and the projection behind came on. Harry watched with pleasure as Voldemort's face drained of color as he saw the picture of Harry's parents on the screen behind Harry. And then Harry started playing.

The notes eased out of the violin gently, the air quivering with them. The music glided out of the violin wrapping around them, easing them as they saw they heard Draco's voice on the microphone

_My name is Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, a few of the greatest magicians that ever lived. And this…is my story._

The screen behind Harry showed his parents in different concerts and studios, playing their violins and smiling happily at the crowd. It flashed with pictures of them in recording studio with an infant Harry, at concerts in front of the Queen, in pictures with Voldemort, the latter eliciting gasps from the audience. Harry still played the light music, his eyes closed in concentration as he caressed the music out of the violin.

_Everything had been perfect in my life, my family had adored me more than anything else in the world. _Now the screen showed pictures of Harry with his parents, their happy faces almost painful to watch because of their bright joy. The whole world knew of the death of James and Lily Potter, perhaps the most celebrated musicians of the world after the Beatles. But it had always been a mystery and now the telling of this story had once again captured the crowd. As Harry had known it would.

_My life was so beautiful but something was missing…and that's when I discovered my music._

Now the screen flashed with pictures of a tiny Harry playing a violin almost twice his size, his adoring parents looking on. The entire crowd aw-ed as they saw a picture of a smiling Harry with a missing tooth, beaming at the camera with his violin in his hand. Always in his hand. Harry added a lilt to the music now as it flowed around the crowd, cheery and joyful, reminiscent of childhood days.

_I grew up with the love of my life, the love of my parents and my audience. I always thought my life was good but I never realized I lived in paradise…._ Pictures of a growing up Harry and then an adolescent Harry were shown. Sometimes he was on stage, otherwise in the studio, with his friends. But the two constants that were always there were his violin and his smile.

The music picked up in pace as if to keep up with the passing time. The crowd sat enthralled as they watched the life of one of the most talented violin prodigies come to life right in front of their eyes. Voldemort stared at the screen as if transfixed, not knowing what to expect. Peter was shifting nervously from side to side, as if afraid that Sirius would jump on him.

_And that paradises have a way of disintegrating into hell…_And now the screen blanked out, leaving the theatre dark except for the single spotlight on Harry. The music suddenly became wild and it was later said, as if screaming in pain. Harry unleashed all his sorrow, his pain, his fingers whisking his fiddle across the violin so fast it was a blur, the music rising rising rising till it stopped to a single wail….

_It was my birthday…a supposedly joyous event," _Draco's voice shook with bitterness. It was really like he was the mouthpiece of Harry's soul._ My parents…they were so proud that their son was going to release his first album. They hid the pain that they were going through at their work. I was there…" _the voice broke off suddenly as if it hurt to say the next few lines. "_In their studio, happily playing my violin when the switchboard startled to spark!"_ the music picked up in pace, going faster and faster. The audience gave a startled gasp too as they understood where the story was heading. And then the dancers came on stage.

There were three of them, Ginny and two black haired boys. They started enacted the entire drama as Draco spoke. Harry's music kept up its frantic pace as Draco's panicked voice entered through the mikes. _"I stared in horror and ran towards the door, but it was locked! I kept hitting against it, trying to break it but it refused to budge. Finally, I hit my violin against it and broke open but when I came out…the switchboard exploded! I saw my parents being engulfed in the flames!_ The screen behind the actors burst into flames and someone in the audience screamed. The audience was engulfed in horror and Voldemort's pale face tightened till it looked like he was suppressing a scream. And still Harry kept on playing.

"_But then the fire died down and I saw my parents were still alive. I was so greatly relieved."_ The music became softer, almost joyful. The audience began to smile too. Surely, now everything was going to be alright.  
"_But like I said, heaven can become hell in a second. Just as I headed towards my parents, the switchboard exploded again and this time I saw my mother smile at me with tears in her eyes as my father tried to cover with his body. I was staring at my parents's eyes when the fire engulfed them. I saw them die!" _ The scene onstage became even scarier as the dancers did a dramatic twist before all dropping to the floor, a graphic reminder of what happened.

The music this time was so soft and heartbreaking, it felt like the violin was weeping. And indeed, not many saw but there were tears dripping down Harry's face. His nightmare had come alive…

"_But God had not punished me enough…"_ And the audience now let out a collective gasp. _"Not only did I lose my parents…but I lost my hearing as well. And my music…"_ And the music died down to a pitiful cry and died.

The screen went blank and everything went dark. Once again, murmurs swept through the audience, some angry at fate, some pitiful, but all compassionate towards Harry. The audience had just begun to clap when they heard a thin mousy voice creaking out of the speakers.

"Yes sir, Voldemort sir. They're planning to leave for London after recording their son's album. On his birthday sir. Yes sir. It's 31'st July. Yes sir, we do have time. You're going to kill them? N-No I don't have a problem sir. Thank you sir, you're most kind."

The shock and outrage swept through the audience like a tidal wave. It was a murder! And by their agent! For everyone had known that Peter Pettigrew had been the Potter's agent. But they had all thought that the murder had been done by Sirius Black. So the man was innocent? A hundred questions were flying through the minds of everyone. Voldemort tried to get up and leave but Dumbledore restrained him.

"I think you should hear the rest of this." He said in a uncharacteristically hard voice. Voldemort was soon surrounded by hefty guards and couldn't have moved for his life.

Harry came onto stage now, stepping once again into the bright spotlight. But this time his entire stance shouted confidence and determination and yes, a hint of menace.

"You have all seen my story and no doubt you all must feel a great unjust has been done. And now the time had come to punish the murderer. Do you want to know who it is?"

And the entire audience shouted yes! Harry once again shouted, "Do you want to know who it is?" And the answering roar was deafening now. The media was going hysterical!

Harry waited for the noise to die down. Ron was showing him the reaction of the crowd via cue cards from the orchestra box which Harry glanced at before saying, " The man who cost me my world is…Voldemort."

Author's note: this is only part 1 of the climax part 2 ill write soon.


	52. Chapter 53

**Chapter 52**

**DISCALIMER: For the millionth time these characters are not mine**

Author's note : ok guys this is it. Like I mean like really it! Oh shucks I feel like crying! I'm going to miss you guys but then if you miss me just read my newest fic THE FAMILY and review and I'll get in touch. Lol. Anyway FYI, I'm co writing a story on it's called The Thirst. I'll provide the link on my profile. THANK You for your support as always. Please all those who haven't reviewed before please do so now for the last chapter. And now sit back and relax and see Harry kick some Voldy ass! And p.s- the song that Harry played in the last chappie is fictional. I made it up myself. But I'll try and find one to match it.

_Christmas Extravaganza_

_Part 2_

The hall was absolutely silent. Everyone, still reeling from seeing Harry's life come alive on stage turned angrily towards Voldemort. Harry looked at him with a triumphant look in his eyes; expecting Voldemort to be curled on the floor in fear.

But he was in for a very rude shock. Voldemort stood up clapping his hands gracefully, shaking his hand with a strange smile on his face. "Bravo! Bravo! What a fantastic performance! I admit I was surprised at the ending but then I guess that is a new dramatic finish! Bravo Bravo!"

Harry was not expecting this. Voldemort was supposed to react in horror and shame and confess to all the details! _**What was going on?**_ He signed the last to Ron, a confused frown on his face.

But Ron himself was standing there stunned as he listened with horror to the abrupt change in plans. Meanwhile, upstairs, the auditorium was filled with a confused buzzing sound. The audience was taken in by Voldemort's words and wondered that if it really was a dramatic finish.

Voldemort turned towards Dumbledore and hissed, "What is going on? Is this how you treat your guests in school? Why is this boy flinging such crazy accusations? Don't you realize what this could do to me? I demand a public apology"

But his eyes gleamed with a certain glint. His mind was already working on eliminating the loose end that was Harry. Sure, he had orchestrated this…this sob-story but thankfully no one believed him now thanks to a few quick words.

Dumbledore looked at him with disgust before standing up slowly and hushing the audience. Voldemort sat back in his chair smugly, waiting for Dumbledore's public apology. It never came.

"Friends, what my student Harry just said on the stage right now…Its absolutely true!" The hall started buzzing again as the latest shock was absorbed by the audience. Nobody doubted Dumbledore and Voldemort paled as he realized that. Apparently, the media did too and were busy clicking away. This was the final straw for Voldemort.

He too jumped up from his chair, his face fearful and furious, "THIS IS BLASPHEMY! YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL ALL PAY!" he pointed a shaking finger at Harry and Dumbledore. But when he started to move, Dumbledore's guards moved to stop him. Dumbledore gently shook his head and then gave Harry a discreet nod.

The hall went dark again. Voldemort halted in his tracks as his own high pitched voice came out from the speakers,

"Yes, Mr. Anderson. You will get your delivery soon. No don't worry the products are first class sir. And the leak will be taken care of too. Yes sir, at the usual place. The concert will be taking place soon. Yes, the Potters. Don't worry, I'll get you front seat tickets. For both shows." The last few words had been said with a distinctly evil tinge to the voice.

Voldemort froze. He slowly turned towards the screen. The voice clipping by itself wasn't incriminating but the video that accompanied it showed the real conversation. Voldemort had been roaming through his warehouse, tasting some of the drugs as he had the conversation. His orders to his employees, the products themselves and the manner in which the checking was done was highly suspicious. All the products were hid in the speakers and other materials used in the actual show.

CLICK

The picture changed. It showed a photograph of Voldemort shaking hands with one of the most notorious drug dealers in the world. Again in this clipping, there was a truckload of drugs at the back.

CLICK

This was a picture taken before a concert and the secret removal of the drugs from the speakers, etc.

CLICK

Another picture of Voldemort sniffing cocaine at one of his secret drug parties.

CLICK

Suspicious documents with his signature on them.

CLICK

A picture of him shooting the leak in his department himself.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Harry stepped onto the stage, clicking away and flashing each progressively incriminating picture. The media was going crazy, taking pictures, buzzing into mikes, the flashes blinding Voldemort as everything muted into a dull roar around him.

He tried to turn away and run out but his arms were seized by Dumbledore's guards. His own bodyguards had deserted him and now these guards took hold of him roughly. He was taken towards the front of the auditorium very slowly so that everyone could hiss at him and boo him down. The media went crazy capturing each and every moment of his struggle as he screamed, "ITS NOT TRUE! I'VE BEEN FRAMED! IT'S ALL A LIE!"

He kept screaming it again and again and no one listened. He hatred filled gaze stared at Harry as he screamed, "YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Harry couldn't hear him but got the gist of what he was saying. He taunted him further with an infuriating little flick of his fingers. He was so happy that the plan had come off. Dumbledore had warned him that this was going to happen. He also told Harry to be especially careful when he was on stage; he was vulnerable to any attack by Voldemort's men. Harry let his triumph settle in his veins as he kept his eyes peeled in all directions for the least bit of danger. He turned around once and didn't see anything like an attack. He forgot to look up.

He had barely a second to react as he saw the horrified gaze of the audience. Even Voldemort stopped struggling, an almost gleeful look on his face. Time crawled by as Harry looked up and realized with horror that a large sand bag was coming his way. He felt his blood freeze and his body break down as recognized his death. Images from his life flashed before him, his life with his parents, his happy moments with Ginny, his friends and family and his music. He felt each second melt around him as the sand bag came closer and closer and then suddenly time unfroze and –POW!

Harry was pushed out of the way by someone. His breath heaved out of his body as another body fell heavily on his. The sand bag crashed inches from them, flodding the stage with sand and making it impossible to see. Everything settled down after a few seconds and Harry struggled to sit up. The body removed itself from Harry and he realized it was his uncle Severus. He had left the orchestra box to come onto the stage for the presentation and had reacted faster than the others. He hugged Harry tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of him. Harry smiled at him before giving his friends a reassuring smile, Draco and Hermione had joined them. Ginny came rushing onto the stage and was suddenly grabbed by Tom Riddle.

Harry watched in horror as he held a gun to Ginny's head and screamed, "FATHER! DON'T WORRY! I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU!" Harry was stunned by the madness searing in his eyes. His blood had frozen in his veins but his mind was pumping with anger. He had to get Ginny away from him! He had to! But how? Tom Riddle was screaming something else right now and suddenly Voldemort's arms were released. The smug expression was back on his face. Harry caught Draco's eye from across the stage. Harry decided that they would have to ambush him so that they could rescue Ginny without being hurt. He signed towards Draco saying watch what I'm doing. He moved a little so that Ginny caught his eye. He signed something to her and she gave an almost imperceptible nod. Harry's eyes blazed with fury as Tom pulled his arm tighter around her neck. He saw her parents sitting in the audience, their teary faces full of fear.

Harry walked onto the stage along with Draco and they edged towards Tom softly. When they were close enough, he nodded to Ginny who immediately relaxed and then slumped down into a faint. Tom Riddle was so stunned that his grip on her loosened and Harry took that opportunity to throw some of the sand in his face, effectively blinding him. Tom reacted just as they had hoped and let go of Ginny who slid out of his grasp just before he was attacked from Draco and Harry.

Tom Riddle, couldn't see what he was doing and fired his gun randomly in alarm. all hell broke loose. People started running screaming from the auditorium. The huge doors were desperately clanged against and pushed and a stampede broke loose. Harry and Draco managed to knock Riddle to the floor when the latter in a desperate attempt to escape, knocked over the small pots of fire placed all over the stage. The stage burst into fire as the oil from the pots spread along with the fire and reached the curtains. And then the fire spread faster than the panic in the room.

The screaming became louder as the audience ran towards the other exits now, jumping over each other in their haste. It was complete bedlam as they jumped and clawed each other rushing through the doors. The fire was spreading faster and Harry nearly screamed with frustration when he realized that Voldemort must have used the confusion to escape. Still, he would be caught by the police soon enough.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around angrily to get a solid punch on his nose. The pain was excruciating as his broken nose started bleeding. Harry couldn't see his attacker for the sweat and the tears in his eyes. He had barely struggled to his feet, when he was slapped across his face hard, a ring tearing the flesh on his cheek. Harry's vision cleared in seconds and fury sizzled through him as he saw Voldemort smiling at him.

He had barely taken another step when he was punched hard in his stomach. Harry collapsed to the floor and lay there for a second before he was bombared with kicks to his ribs. Where was everyone? He needed them now! He could barely suppress the moan of pain that was rising in his throat. His ribs felt like they were on fire and his nose was burning like white hot splinters of wood. He was dragged up by his collar, and Harry felt his head falling back in pain. Voldemort's face came into view and he spoke clearly, Harry feeling a shaft of fear at each word.

"Well well well. So we finally meet Harry Potter. You fought well, I have to say but its not good enough. You're going to die begging for my mercy just like your parents once did!"

"Liar!" Harry screamed. Voldemort was lying of course! Harry was there when his parents had died. They had died as they had lived; with pride and dignity.

Voldemort slapped him across his face casually before continuing, "You think you were alone in the room that day? Well Harry my boy, you can't be so stupid as to think that I would leave the cleansing of the Potters in Peter's incapable hands? Well I see you were! I'm not surprised! You are just like your parents; stupid, brash, overconfident and soon…dead!"

The last just did it for Harry. The pain receded to the background and fury rushed to the fore. He brought his knee up hard between Voldemort's legs. Voldemort let out a satisfactory high squeal of pain as Harry advanced on him now, managing to look menacing despite his pain. Voldemort had been there to lock the door of the studio while he was inside, there to see Harry break his violin, there to see his parents die! He had been there all the time!

Harry picked him up from where he was crouched, kicking him a few times first. He heard Voldemort's arm break as he stepped on it. He saw the pain on Voldemort's face with something akin to delight. He hit a few more times but leapt out of the way quickly when Voldemort tried to grab his ankle and pull him down.

"Why didn't you kill me then?" he roared at Voldemort, hitting him repeatedly across the face. Voldemort's face was bloodier than Harry but still he smiled as he spoke, "I didn't think it was required. I thought you had died in the fire too. You see the explosion had been bad enough. But you know something," he paused to lick his lips before continuing with a gleeful look in his eyes, "I didn't know there had been two explosions. Imagine my delight when I found out that you actually saw your parents die! Thank you Harry! Thank you for the wonderful gift! And now I'll tell you something. You're more like me than you'd ever realize"

Harry stared at him, utterly repulsed by the mad look in his eyes. He had wanted to kill Voldemort, had dreamed of it till he could taste it but now looking at him like this, he didn't feel anything but disgust. Harry quickly slipped the gun from his pocket, cocking and holding it to Voldemort's head and then leaned down and whispered, "No Voldemort. It will be far more pleasurable to me to see you rot in jail, day after day, night after night, looking at all your sins catch up with you. And besides, I would never sully my hands with your blood." He pushed himself away from Voldemort, feeling contaminated by the evil. Voldemort was watching him with wide eyes, unable to believe what was happening. Harry didn't care. He felt that he had done his duty and his parents would be very proud of him right now. And that was all he cared about. But as he was leaving he turned back, " Thank your God that I'm nothing like you. Because, if I was you then you would be dead." And then he walked off, leaving behind all his hatred, his vengeance and bitterness. He felt lighter than he ever had before, like a great burden had lifted off him. He saw his friends and his uncles standing below the stage, clapping proudly. Dumbledore nodded at him, a proud look on his face. He caught Ginny's eyes, her face blazing with pride and covered with tears. She was smiling happily at him when her smile suddenly froze and died before replaced with a look of horror.

Harry turned around and ducked towards the side on the instinct, feeling something hit his shoulder as he fell on his bad ribs. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the pain was a red stain spreading across Voldemort's bloody shirt and then him crumpling down on the floor, his hands clutched to his heart and a look of shock and horror on his face.

Harry felt relief and strangely enough, pity rush through him before he felt himself fall into darkness…

Author's note: so that was it folks. Or maybe not.

**_2 months later_**

"Harry" he felt someone nudging him. He looked up, pulling himself from his reverie. Ginny was smiling at him, her face held out to him for a dance. Harry felt a rush of love overwhelm him when he took in how beautiful she looked in her gold dress, that was a beautiful wrap across the front and that fell down around her feet in a froth of satin and chiffon. He took her hand gently and then swung her into the dance, laughing as both of them just randomly swayed to the rhythm. Harry twirled her around and lifted her in the air, before spinning her and bringing her down, both of them laughing crazily.

They waved at Hermione and Draco, she looking spectacular in a shocking blue and Draco in his ice prince tuxedo. Ron and Luna soon joint them, Ron wearing his one tuxedo and Luna looking very pretty in her mint green.

The Great Hall was done up in the colors of spring for the end of term fiesta. The year had passed by quickly and unexcitingly after the unbelievable Christmas Extravaganza. Harry became the hero of the school, and was given a special award. His friends were given medals of valor too. Tom Riddle was in a mental institution, his father's death finally pushing him off the admittedly close edge. Peter had received a special welcome, Sirius-style and was now gracing the halls of the London Jail. Sirius's name was cleared and he and Remus and his Uncle Snape had been given special medals of Valor from the Queen herself. They were also the lucky winners of a lot of female attention thanks to the newspaper coverage. But Snape was the one being heavily targeted now that Sirius and Remus openly declared their love.

Harry still remembered the words Dumbledore had spoken to him once he had gotten back his consciousness, "Harry son, there is very little I can say to you. But I want you to know that wherever your parents may be right now, they're proud of you. Extremely proud of you. And not because you defeated Voldemort but because you defeated your own fear and found your heart…your music."

He had suspicion that they would always be clearly imprinted in his brain forever. He had his dream of silence again but only this time he let himself into the room where music was playing and once more he could hear it. Not just feel it but hear it.

He had aced his exams and was now ready to start another year at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were living with his uncle and him and they had formed despite all odds, a tightly knitted family. A huge portrait of Harry's parents had been placed above the mantle piece, right next to Harry's violin. To Harry's mind, there was nowhere more apt.

Harry had come to terms with his deafness now, because the music was inside him and now he had found it. There was an operation Harry could take, to get his hearing back. When he had talked about this to his family and friends, they had advised him to go for it. Ginny even took him aside and signed, "Please Harry, don't let my deafness hold you back. You have a wonderful opportunity…don't lose it."

Harry remembered how shocked she had been because those had been his thoughts exactly. But he was even more shocked when she had looked at him with tears in her eyes and signed, "You still want to be with me don't you? If you want to leave…I won't stop you. You are now the hero of the school and once you can hear then you wouldn't want a deaf girl like me anymore…"

But Harry stilled her hands then and pulled her close for a long passionate kiss in answer. "I will always need you Ginny. Always." He mouthed, his eyes bright with his love for her. She read them correctly and smiled again. And then pulled him back to continue their kiss..

Harry's arms tightened around her as he remembered that. Life was good right now, Harry thought as he swayed with Ginny. He felt like he had been in a cage all this while and now had finally found his freedom. And the best part was…_he_ was the one to set himself free….

_**Thank you all very much for reading this story. I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Special thanks in no particular order: Lennon's girl, Laurencdq, LupinandHarry, girl without a name**_

_**JWOHPfan, Professor chris and to all the people who read the story.**_

_**Please forgive me if I've left out anybody.**_

_**And the most special thanks to my sister**_

_**For whom this story was written.**_

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Hahaha! Gotcha!

10 years later

"Dadda!" Harry smiled and put down his violin, turning towards his small 3-year old daughter, Aria. She toddled up to him, her small face alive with curiosity. Harry felt his heart clench as he took in the dark red curls and sparkling green eyes, as she walked towards him with the drunken precision of a toddler. He lifted his eyes to the doorway and saw Ginny smile happily at him from there.

Happiness filled Harry's heart at how perfect life had turned out to be. He had wonderful career as a musician and had made enough money to pay for Ginny's operation as well. Now both of them could hear and after several months of therapy, Ginny could speak clearly. She had given up her career as the prima ballerina in the London Ballet Company when they had Aria. She was the joy of their life and Harry couldn't have been more happier when she suddenly expressed an interest in music. She often sat in Harry's lap when he played the violin, swaying her head side to side like she saw Harry do. Ginny even caught her trying to imitate her father's hand movements.

Harry smiled as he picked her up in his lap, "Hey princess. How's my girl?"

"Dadda! Su-supise" Harry blinked as he tried to understand.

"What she means is…SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed, as the entire gang piled in with Champagne in their hands and party hats on! Harry bent his kiss his daughter's head, disguising his groan. Ginny gave him a mischievous wink from across the room.

Soon the huge cake was cut, and the presents were given and Aria was passed on to each pair of doting hands. Ginny joined him later, a small glass of fruit juice in her hand.

When Harry looked at her with question, she put his hand on her flat stomach and whispered, "Surprise!"

Elation rushed through Harry as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. They got a little carried away because the room fell silent and they turned to see everyone staring at them. Harry proudly declared, 'Guys, We're pregnant!"

And everybody cheered crazily. The girls surrounded a blushing Ginny while Ron waggled his eyebrows at Harry and patted his stomach, "gosh Harry! How did you manage that!"

Everybody burst into laughter and Harry hugged Ginny and Aria to him closely, wondering when life had become such beautiful dream. And that he never ever wanted to wake up.

The end.

(Finally!)


End file.
